Genie In A Bottle
by Kerghan-MB
Summary: A/U: Young teenage Goku stumbles quite literally into a strange woman proclaiming to be a Genie and that will grant him several wishes of his hearts desires and yet for this selfless Hero he finds that task difficult as instead of using his wishes he instead drags this magical princess along with him for a crazy adventure, but is there something she's not telling him? Go/Chi
1. Chapter 1

**Genie In A Bottle: Chapter 1**

**Rescue? What Rescue?**

**A/N: Again, i'm trying something new, this will follow the dragonball universe and mostly pre Z. Think the years between Piccolo dying and Goku's training with Kami with one exception. I'm sure you can guess what that is, I hope you enjoy.**

Climbing up the steep mountain cliff face, the now sixteen year old climber, adventurer, explorer, and all around fun thrill seeker was hefting his way up the sides of rocky embankment of the dreaded 'Death Mountain'.

To him, it was another fun climb. "It's not even that scary, I mean you got skeletons all over but shouldn't it be Bone Mountain?" The jubilant teen laughed as he pulled his way up the rocks. "Man I should've known when I was climbing to bring more water." He admitted finding that the higher he climbed the hotter and hotter it got. Normally they got snow covered, but this one was way different.

Proudly sporting his orange pants, traditional orange power pole strapped across his back and a light blue shirt tied around his waist by a white string, his hands and feet were left uncovered as he experienced all of his journeys barefoot.

"Man… To think if Master Roshi would've made me and Krillin try and climb… This!" He exclaimed pulling himself up the sharp edges. His skin not breaking as he curled through the hard stone making himself a perfect cusp.

The former pupil now free student of the world was just experiencing the world through the eyes of a fun teeanger before the next big fighting tournament. Son Goku, a rising star, with nothing but his black spikey hair and carefree spirit was all that held him back from going through this world.

Although as he worked his way upwards a tap on his shoulder got his attention. "Huh?" Turning his head he looked and saw his brown furry appendage pointing upwards. Before the end folded over almost looking directly at him.

"What? Something is up there?" He asked, eyes widening in surprise.

It pointed upwards vertically before angling back towards him. '_Yeah' _

"Well sounds fun!"

As such the limber monkey tailed teen continued his grand adventure up deathbone mountain. Grabbing at the thick canteen attached to his back the young fighter pulled it up to quench more of his thirst as it kept getting hotter and hotter. Tipping back the open lid only a small splash of water found its way onto his tongue.

Of course it was more than lukewarm.

"Belch!" Goku cried out coughing as the water was almost like poison. "Man that didn't last long." Before summarily tossing the now empty water container over his shoulder down to the ground below.

Bringing up his forearm he wiped the thick beads of sweat starting to run down his face as he continued to climb, wondering when he was going to reach the top and if it was only going to be getting hotter?

"When everyone said," Releasing a slight grunt as he grabbed onto a large root and pulled himself further upwards. "That I shouldn't climb the mountain because I'd die before reaching the top, I wonder if they weren't joking."

His grip pulled the brown and blackened gnarled vegetation out as he planted one of his feet into one of the small grooves he could make with his hands. "Whooa!" He cried as he began to slip backwards. His hands spinned as they tried to grab a perch but failed. His entire body rolled backwards in an arch. His eyes went wide as plates as the dark ominous clouds that he had passed through covering any sense of the world below his climb coming fully into view.

Except… His tail had punched into the rock and locked him into place. "Phew! Man that woulda been one hell of a fall!" Goku exclaimed before reaching back up and getting his footing.

"Wow that wouldn't have felt great if I would've fallen."

Still the young rock climber, near death extraordinaire continued his ascent up the rocky cliffs.

He'd been climbing for nearly several hours, and after his near fall he still climbed for several more. As he got higher he noticed that the mountain appeared to be spewing lava. Several large orange molten rivers flowed down through the grooves, pooling into small divots and crevices that hid it from those looking upwards.

Of course, the already parched fighter was even more dehydrated as he made his way further upwards. Figuring that the sooner he got over it, the sooner he could go back down.

His hand grasped a smooth surface seemingly like glass. Hefting himself upwards Goku found a flat perch and collapsed. Sweaty, tired, thirsty, and hungry. "I changed my mind, we should call this sweaty mountain. Man that's a workout!"

Sitting back on his heels Goku's head looked around noticing the cave opening he was now in. Though the cave was well lit as it was quite bright inside, more so than it was outside. "Well that's weird, I wonder if anyone's here?"

Getting up from the ground, firmly planted on both of his feet he put his hands behind his head and walked forwards. His eyes peered all around as the shiny obsidian glass left a blurred reflection. Walking along the narrow path. The light padding of his feet the only sound he heard as he continued to move until a long slender crack appeared the glossy surface.

"Uhh." His eyes looking down as the crack began to spread out like a spider web from where he was standing. Each one fanning outwards making more and more until...

"Yiep!" Goku cried outwards as a burst of molten yellow broke through the ground, leaping forwards in an effort to get away only to crack more and send more of the flaming lava upwards.

Breaking into a full out sprint Goku began throwing himself forwards and an incredible speed, his heavy movement breaking apart the path he traveled into a literal river of flowing hot magma as he burst through into a larger chamber ducking off to the side to avoid the rush of oncoming liquid that rolled behind him with his incredible burst of speed. Peering backwards Goku noted that he was more or less stuck heading forwards as the orange liquid churned and bubbled.

"Wow a little further and I'd be bacon!" Laughing, not minding the little brush with death as it was just another fun memory. But it was also great training!

With that challenge over Goku now looked forwards as there was a huge chamber, a large ringed area surrounded by all manner of carvings, markings, and words that did not make sense. Not that he was much of a big reader anyway. "I wonder what all of this is supposed to be?" He commented absently as he tapped his foot on a single large stone tablet that bore a series of rings with lines coming through them.

His pressure caused the plate to slip and begin to sink slowly with a heavy grinding crunch. "Well that's weird?" Bringing one hand up to scratch his head before he snapped to the side and dodged a thick arrow that was fired towards him from seemingly nowhere. It racked off the ground hitting another tile sending that one into the ground. Then two more were fired towards him and sent several more tiles falling into the floor surface.

"Uh oh." The trained fighter was quickly being barraged by deadly bolts. Flipping ducking, jumping, swinging out of the way as spikes shot up from several grooved surfaces and thick clouds of dust burst forth from the separating ground. It was _almost_ overwhelming, his body tucking and twisting out of the way as he threw up a hand to cover his mouth doing his best to avoid the harsh choking debris being spewed out in order to slow him down.

His tail curled into him as a large spike shot up nearly cutting into his back but missing as his body pushed the fighter forwards. His natural instincts threw him all about, though before he was overwhelmed he began to dodge, block, and avoid the barrage as if it were Roshi and Krillin throwing punches and rocks at him.

Fluidly his hand batted away the arrows, his legs sweeping and avoiding each one of the spikes as he moved forwards - bending and moving his head as if he were avoiding the foul odor of Bacterion.

It quickly became a game that he was all too familiar with, pirouetting to the side until he leapt into the air and in a flurry of blows sent the arrows back in the direction of their launched holes.

Whatever mechanism was making them fire cracked and broke as the arrows jammed up and echoed a heavy grating sound the room began to slow and release a deep hiss as waves of steam boiled upwards from below.

Dropping back down, Goku released n heavy sigh. "Man, that was fun but I am seriously thirsty." Stepping forwards the fighter watched as the center platform shifted once again. But there were no attacks.

A circle appeared and upwards from the center of the stone pushed up a large pillar that stopped at Goku's chest. Yet atop of that pillar was…

"Hey-! That might have some water in it!" He reached for a small golden cylinder, wrapped in small decorative jewels. Carvings were molded onto it, as well as a clasp of silver and pearls that held the lid sealed.

Without taking another moment Goku grabbed the intricate little piece and popped off the top-!

A flash of golden light and red smoke burst forth from the lid, the light bending and twisting as the golden beams became solid, from out of the air alone materialized a hand then from that hand a human figure began to take shape.

Goku's eyes went wide as soon a pair of legs dressed in a near transparent purple came fully into view, wrapped with black sandals covering slender female feet. Wrapping upwards to a pair of black colored underwear that covered her privates. Spiraling upwards a similar veil like material covered her arms until it folded over her chest creating a deep purple top that stopped before her midriff.

Flashing even further Goku had to cover his eyes as the red dust and light reached a fever pitch, with a final burst of air that made the martial artist's feet dig in to avoid being pushed backwards.

Blinking he moved his hand and saw a large cascade of raven black hair that spread outwards defying gravity much like his own hair. Her face came into focus, a light blush painted on her ruby red lips and dark accented eyes were veiled in light mascara that were still closed. Her entire body floated in the air as she remained still glowing.

Remaining partially awestruck at the sight of the young woman Goku found himself hamstrung to speak. This mystery woman brought her hands together as if she were offering a prayer. "Most gracious of heroes has come to rescue this cursed princess from the confines of this bottle. Be it the most wise, strong, and agile of them all to have beared such a path fraught with danger to save me is most worthy of my help."

She smiled and then turned her head towards Goku, his jaw falling open slightly, "I'm a trapped Genie, though once I was just like you many, many years ago. Perhaps one such as yourself would be willing to sacrifice one of your wishes that I might grant to thee to free me from this charmed bottle?" Opening her eyes revealing a sea of warm brown which looked over at Goku.

Walking down like she were on steps from the air, pausing as she brought one of her hands to Goku's face, the light ruby shade of her fingernails reflecting the light from her savior's skin with a gentle touch. "I am known as Chi-Chi, the oxen princess, and the Genie of Death Mountain." She declared softly cusping Goku's face and tilting him up to look at her. "Might I have the name of my new master… or _savior?" _She almost cooed, her breath a cool breeze tickling his nose.

He could not detect the scrutiny of her eyes that looked him over, but like all things it didn't take the gears in his head to kick back into working order. "Hey Chi-Chi, it's nice to meet you. I'm called Goku!" He admitted proudly giving her a pure smile.

"Goku? That's a wonderful name." She let go of his face and touched the ground in front of him. "You must be something special to have…" Her voice trailed off as she looked around at the room. "What happened to the room?" Her once serenade-like voice shifting to something… more crass.

Not sure what she meant Goku told her the truth. "Oh well things started shooting at me, then all of the spikes and dust was just coming out. So I kinda just, well, broke some of it!" he chuckled as the once smiling face turned back towards him almost glaring.

"You.. You broke it? Then… how did… you didn't bother unlocking the panels in the correct order?" Appearing confused, she released his face and brought both of her hands to her head. "God's how did this…"

Goku brought a hand to his chin. "Well let's see, I just sort of dodged all of that stuff, it was actually a lot of fun to train with, then once I knocked back a few more arrows where they came, then the giant rock came up then I touched that bottle and then you appeared."

"Ughh this is all wrong." Chi-Chi groaned, Looking at all of the wrecked temple in front of her. Turning her gaze back towards Goku who seemed mostly unfazed by all of this. "How did you even manage to get here?"

"I climbed, was quite the long trek up. Almost as long as Korin's tower but it wasn't too bad, it just got really, really hot once I got up to the cave… oh do you have water or something, I could really use something to drink." Looking to her with that same naive innocence, missing how her face dropped.

"Oh, come on!" Chi-Chi covered her face and shook it. '_Of all of the stupid! This is humiliating.' _"Why did you even climb the mountain?!" Tucking down into a crouch her hands remained over her face as she silently pleaded for this to be a dream.

"Is everything alright?" coming over to her and crouching down beside her.

Taking a full breath, "Fine, you know what you just name your three wishes and leave me here alright." Her irritation evident as she stood back up and sat back on the pedestal. She crossed her arms with a heavy amount of animosity, but it rolled over her hero's head.

"Seriously, you grant wishes like the Eternal Dragon Shenron?" Goku exclaimed, "Man that's incredible, I should save some of those wishes when Krillin dies again." He chuckled at his own joke.

"Yes, yes, now please tell me you're heart's desire." Her tone now clearly bored and shifting to apathetic, all the fire and radiance that once seemed to be flourishing in the room dwindled into a low flicker. "I'm sure you want, power, money, or women. So feel free to speak them and I'll give them to you." Chi-Chi's lips pressed together as she looked at an angle towards the ceiling.

Where had she gone wrong? None of this was happening as it was supposed too, now here she was back squarely at step friggin one!

"But didn't you say you wanted something earlier?" She had said something before hand, though admittedly in all of the excitement he had forgotten what it was, despite all of the crazy things he'd seen in his life, he wasn't used to girls just popping out of bottles. The wild mood swings… yes definitely, he'd had enough of Bulma and Launch to know just how crazy girls could be.

She waved him off, "Don't worry about it, just tell me your dumb wishes and I'll grant them."

"Well… I really don't want anything."

Chi-Chi felt a vein throb on her forehead, but she took a deep breath. "If you didn't want anything why did you climb all the way up this mountain, make your way over a river of fire, and break the intricate trap that was holding me? Certainly it wasn't all purely coincidence." No one would've climbed this mountain and found her without knowing what it was.

"Well I just sorta climbed the mountain because I'm training for the World's Martial Arts Tournament. I really didn't even know that there was a cave, mostly I just came in here because I sort of got thirsty and-"

"You walked into a volcano because you're thirsty? Why in the world would you do that?!" Chi-Chi shouted at him, "Are you an idiot?"

"Nope, just reckless." He laughed, everyone liked calling him names, he'd learn to laugh it off. Besides he had broken her… '_what is this thing even called?' _Well he'd broken something of hers and she wasn't too happy about it.

"Well I have to grant you three wishes, so just name something you want!" It was irritating, like speaking to a child. Having to suffer another huge setback and ruin her plan, how was she ever going to-

"Hmm, well what can I wish for? I know Shenron has certain limits, so-"

Exhaling, "Look it's not hard just tell me what you want, aside from me killing anyone or myself indirectly or not, granting you something pointless like immortality or restoring the moon. I'm just a genie not a magical dragon, but there's some… wait…" Chi-Chi felt the ground beneath her beginning to shake. "What is that?" Her eyes scanned all over the room, dropping from her pedestal as she grabbed the small ornate bottle that was her container.

"Feels like an earthquake." Goku stated plainly.

"No kidding, but why is there ahhhh-!" Chi-Chi jumped as a small fount of lava burst from the ground just feet away from her. "What the hell, why is lava flooding in here?!" She shrieked.

"More lava, wow that's- Yikes!" A small burst sprouted around his foot which he jumped back from.

"Shit… Shit shit!" Chi-Chi repeated, as more and more spouts burst free from the ground. '_Not good! Dammit this is all ruined!' _Clenching her container to her chest she looked at Goku. "Wish us out of here unless you plan on dying!"

"Huh, why would I do that?"

She smacked a hand over her face, '_of all the stupid, no good, blasted people to find me!' _"Because we're-!" She jumped again as the ground ripped open and more liquid hot rock poured forth, out of instinct she went for the highground, unfortunately. That was in this giant lummoxes arms.

Mostly unfazed by the collapsing volcano Goku used one arm to support Chi-Chi who held onto him with one of her arms, though he had to admit her nails were pretty darn hard and digging into his neck. "Hang on." He told her as he lowered himself down into a low sprinting stance, one hand keeping firm to Chi-Chi's waist as the other aimed backwards.

"Hang on, what do you MEAAN-!" Her voice catching into a shriek as Goku's palm blasted a narrow beam of yellow ki behind him while simultaneously throwing his legs forward in a full leap. The momentum sent both of them blazing through the once sea of broken obsidian and lava, while the explosion behind them sent another tidal wave behind them. "You broke the main chamber, we're going to be flooded with lava, go faster, Hell WISH TO GO FASTER ANYTHING!" Her panicked voice called out as the scalding rock drew ever closer.

But he didn't even hear her, twisting himself in the air, his feet catching along the wall he began to sprint. His bare feet cracked through the hard rock in greater strides.

Of course, in his great haste Goku had forgotten he was up on a mountain/volcano. Bursting out the entrance he had come with a rush of yellow and orange spewing out behind the two of them. His momentum carried them both for several seconds until gravity won out.

Both of them went plummeting downwards. Chi-Chi's long shriek came as she fell like a rock, her hands were unable to move as even as she was primal fear still existed within her and the two of them continued to hurdle towards the ground unceremoniously. "We're going to die! DO SOMETHING, MAKE A WISH, ANYTHING-!" She cried out desperately, her brown eyes looking towards the ground as a large lake quickly began to grow ever closer.

Goku just laughed, "Ah it's alright, NIMBUS!" He called out towards the skies and from the heavens burst a yellow cloud that spiraled downwards towards them. Looking up at the cloud he waved his hand for it to come down and give them a ride.

"See, Nimbus is right on-!" He didn't get to finish as the water exploded upwards from the force of the impact, a forty foot plum of water burst upwards in a brilliant tidal wave. The small golden cloud paused just above the small lake, having just arrived a few seconds too late.

Bubbles formed from beneath the surface and before the cloud could even react a hand burst outwards from the water and grasped its form along with a sputtering face. Drawing in huge gasps of air a soaked woman was hacking and coughing as she struggled to regain herself. "Damn… that… idiot!" Spitting out more water she grabbed onto the cloud and pulled herself upwards, even if it were not its direct master the magical golden object did not refuse her.

A moment later Goku's head broke free from the water. "Owwww-! Nimbus why didn't you catch us?" The fighter bemoaned as he winced his back having suffered the full force of a terminal velocity impact, of which he had no time to brace for. "Jeez, feels like when I fought General Tao." A hand reached down and grabbed him by the ear and with surprising strength lifted him up from the water. "OW, ow, hey that's my ear!"

"What the hell is wrong with you!? You nearly killed me!" Chi-Chi shouted at him, her grip ironclad. "I am a bloody princess that has been trapped in a stupid bottle for years and the first quote _HERO _end quote is one who nearly kills me within five minutes of my rescue."

Wincing from his ear Goku's face was lightly scrunched as he looked up at the girl from the bottle. "Hey, I didn't mean to do that." _Man she's scarier than Bulma... Way stronger too._

"Yeah, right, now get me out of this lake before I'm soaked." The Nimbus cloud didn't argue as it took both of them to the shoreline. Chi-Chi still maintained a death lock on Goku's ear.

The few villagers who had seen the after effects of the explosion came over as Chi-Chi stepped on the shore, freeing her other hand from her '_savior'. _Bringing both of her hands over her head and forming an intricate manipulation with her fingers she then… SNAP and before one could blink the water that once covered her entire person was gone, she was restored to her prior near flawless form. Reaching down to her waistline Chi-Chi retrieved her container and held it in her own palm.

"Hey there-! Ugh." Goku grunted holding his back as he got on his feet and gave them all a wave.

The village headmaster blinked as he looked at Goku and then to the strange woman. "Did you? Did you climb the mountain and free the princess?"

"Ehehe, you could sorta say that." He laughed off, feeling the glare of the woman he'd rescued currently boring into the back of his head.

"More like crashed and nearly exploded would be the appropriate term, I'd hardly equate what he did to a rescue. Though that aside, since you all seem to know _who _I am. I'll be borrowing a room so that I might grant this kind fool his wishes and I'll be off if you don't mind… No, very well." She did not give anyone the chance to even speak or ask a question, "Come along Goku I don't have all day." Snapping her fingers again, the two of them were teleported to the village inn and inside one of the rooms that was unoccupied. She sat on the bed barely a hair out of place and Goku landed in a crumpled heap on the floor.

"Wow… that's impressive you can teleport or is that super speed." He said despite being upside down, his legs currently dangling over his face.

Chi-Chi just shook her head and covered her face. "It's magic I merely need to think and I can do it. Now… if you would tell me your three wishes so that I might be done with our agreement."

Rolling so that he was upright and cracking his neck, "What agreement?"

"Ugh," She growled in a low rumble. "The one you and I have since you freed me. Now please tell me what mundane things you want so that I can be done, please." '_Of all the people to find me I had to be with a guy who has a rock for a brain.'_

"We did? I thought you said I was there to save you, like a fairy princess or something?" Scratching his cheek with one finger he tried to remember what she had said, it sounded important but then the whole place started flooding and he sort of forgot. Not on purpose though.

"I'm not a fairy, I'm a genie who's supposed to grant wishes to a smart, strong, and valorous hero. But you just happened to break everything so now I'm giving you the option to have your three wishes so that I might find someone else who is worthy of my magic."

"Well… I really don't want anything. I mean it'd be nice to just wish for something but I can't do that, it wouldn't be right of me. I normally save that kind of stuff for when I need to bring someone back from the dead after a really nasty fight or some evil group hurts people." His somber words caused Chi-Chi's hands to move from her face.

She sighed, "Well fine you don't have to wish for all three right now. Just think of something that you _really, _deeply in your heart of hearts want then." There was a purity in this man's words that she couldn't find a fault with, if this was an act consider herself fooled. But his gentleness and downright abnormal behavior told her this was pretty genuine. "Come on, there's gotta be something you want right now, that you can't have all the time."

Goku tapped his chin with his hand as he thought… '_Something that I want that I can't have all the time… that would be-! _A thick rumble escaped from his stomach at that moment, alarming the pupil of Master Roshi that he hadn't had anything to eat in awhile, and like a lightning bolt a brilliant idea struck him. "I wish that you would cook me the best meals whenever I'm hungry so that I could eat until I'm full."

"Seriously that's what you-" And before Chi-Chi could finish her apparel changed, in one hand was a massive skillet, the other a mixer, her veil replaced with a chef's hat and her outfit now nothing but an apron. She looked at her hands and then back at Goku who gave her the biggest smile.

'_SOMEONE SAVE ME-!' _Was all she could scream inside of her mind as she was forced to cook for Goku. She, a Princess Genie, had been relegated to a housewife. How much worse could this get?

**R&R**

**Kerghan**


	2. Not What You Expected

**Chapter 2: Not what You Expected**

**A/N: Well i'm happy there's some interest here. Hopefully I don't throw away this stories potential as well.**

It wasn't supposed to be this way! All of that careful preparation, protection, and fueling the myths and rumors that were to yield her the perfect savior had all been undone. It had gone up in flames, just like her holding chamber.

Her powers were being manipulated and used to feed a bottomless stomach and it was simply bottomless! It was the second day of being bound to Goku and she had whipped up the most decedate meals that were fit for royalty. Towering stacks of pancakes, cuts of juicy dripping bacon, toasted bread covered in several assorted rare jams, and large triple sized omelet stuffed with bell peppers, cheese, ham and hash browns. All with two full gallons of milk, one quart of juice, and several cuts of tomatoes to be mixed into a layered salsa for the eggs.

And it would all be eaten, down the last crumb. '_Thank god I don't have to do the dishes…' _as she watched her chefs hat disappear, her apron become nothing but air and her flowing garments returning back to her. With a flick of her wrist she dismissed the massive magical kitchen that was housed with an endless amount of food and ingredients to be used at her beck and call from this plain.

Turning back she saw the way her 'master' was stuffing his face without the slightest shred of decorum. '_Well it's not dinner thankfully, he's more of a slob then than now.' _

Goku was using a serving spoon to shovel in the decadent meal into his mouth, chewing, tasting, and swallowing in a perfect balanced manner to keep himself from choking. "This. Is. INCREDIBLE!" He said, as he feasted. There had never been anything in his life that tasted this good and filled him up this much. Everything was so fresh, toasted just like he wanted, savored in so many flavors and all of them balanced as to not overwhelm the other. He mouthed half of the dozen egg omelet into his jowls and slurped it down, tastebuds electrified with all of the textures that he almost felt like collapsing but that would ruin his meal so, with great and terrible reluctance, he kept eating.

"Are you even human?" She asked him, as she couldn't have even imagined her father, '_bless his soul' _could put down a quarter of what this man was.

"I think so." he muffled with a mouthful of food.

"You think so? What the hell does that mean?" She sneered, was the bastard mocking her.

He paused to breath setting down the heavy tablet of food on the ground for a moment as he grabbed a full gallon of milk with his free hand. "Well, I'm not like everyone else. Bulma often said I was like an alien because she said I was a freak, but I was super strong, fast, and I have a tail." Which popped its 'head' over Goku's shoulder looking at the two of them as if it held its own sentient consciousness lingering inside.

She eyed that furry appendage warely having caught it looking at her previously with a level of focus greater than the person it was attached too. "Why do you have a tail?"

Goku shrugged, "Why don't you?"

"Because I'm a beautiful princess, why would I need a tail?" She scoffed at the notion that she, Chi-Chi would need a tail? Hah the very idea was laughable… but wait. Walking around behind him she peered at his waist while he was too engrossed in his food to notice her scrutiny.

Her brows scrunched as she focused on the brown appendage that was clearly attached to her new master's back. Kicking her legs up as to allow herself to float. '_Is it actually real?' _Though her regular mortal mind would fiercely tell her no that people couldn't have monkey tails. What right did she a literal magical genie have to say otherwise.

"Only one way to find out." She said as Goku swallowed before looking back at her.

"Find out whaaaa-!" His voice went silent as Chi-Chi grabbed one large handful of brown tail and ever so gently, yanked. With a strong grip she tugged it upwards, "So it actually is real." Bringing one finger to rub the bottom of her chin as she hefted it up not at all concerned that Goku had gone completely limp and rendered speechless. She dangled him like a child until she had finally abated her curiosity.

Flipping herself back onto her feet she then looked down noting that her once gluttonous master was currently sprawled out and twitching unceremoniously. "What's wrong?"

"You squeezed my tail and it really _REALLY _hurts." He muttered the showings of a single tear showing in both corners of his eyes.

Finding mild amusement in seeing a man take the abuse - he had dropped to his knees by a mere tug of his tail. "Aww poor baby, how about you use one of your wishes and then remove your tail?"

Snorting he looked up at her, not appreciating the mocking tone. "Hey my tail has been apart of my life for as long as I can remember. It's been really helpful my entire life. It's not my fault you weren't born with your own tail like some weirdo." Countering in a more juvenile tone, which only made her more pleased with herself as she found a minor sore spot with him. As of that point nothing she had done up to then had even gotten so much as a rise out of him.

"Well you could always just use those last two wishes and then you won't have to deal with me you know." She grinned folding up her legs in front of her before spinning around slowly.

Getting done with this master and moving on to find someone worthy of herself was her current goal and with only the cooking wish down she still had to put some pressure on him to use the other two. It's not like she expected him to do something selfless and release her from this prison after all, they were not compatible in the least.

She'd already seen his eating habits, and lack of any proper moral compass - when it came to her privacy - disturbing her at every single chance he had. His lack of a proper mental prowess also diluted her views of him further. He had no taste for the finer things, no grasp of true beauty and what gave pieces of rich art such a deep meaning.

He was a simple man, with a simple philosophy and as if he wasn't adding salt into her wounds just a bit more. '_He never had intended to save me, I was just a by product of him finding something to drink. All of the rich tales of an entrapped magical princess couldn't get anyone to go up and save me. But some country-raised boy with a knack for punching things climbs the entire mountain and using just his hard head breaks all of the careful traps and plans that had been put into place for my security meant nothing…'_

While charming to some, it didn't appeal to Chi-Chi in the least.

"Well, since you appear to be done with your breakfast. I shall take care of the mess." As Goku rubbed his poor tail she snapped her fingers and turned the entire lavish decorations she had set up for him out in the middle of the woods back to nothing. The guy didn't bother taking a break, training day after day meant running through the woods or swimming up, _yes UP _waterfalls.

Now how would she know?

Simple, while inside her container she got to experience the joys of Goku's full training. Having to plug the leaks inside of her small home, though relative as the world inside of her magical sealed device was as big as she needed it to be. But even still it was affected by the outside example, if it shook a lot she would know, if she was covered in water, she would know. If Goku was taking a shit, SHE WOULD KNOW.

It was just one of those things you weren't aware of until put into such a position, and sealing off her container completely was impossible, as it could break and leave her with a bigger problem. None of which she wished to entertain at the moment

"So what grandiose plans do you have to go off and explore today, Master?" Chi-Chi said flipping in the air towards him. Having sated his gullet for the time being, she wanted to know just what was going to be in store for her today.

Righting himself Goku shrugged, "Nothing really, also you don't need to call me master. It's just Goku, I only call my Master Roshi master sometimes, it just feels weird if you say it to me." He chuckled.

"Is it really? I'd thought like any other man you'd enjoy the praise of a woman calling you her master." She slipped up behind him putting both of her hands on his shoulders. "What's the matter, not into that type of stuff or am I not your type hmm?" she teased.

"What do you mean type?" Goku started as he looked back at Chi-Chi. "Are you talking about girls I know, cause I only know like… hmm." He counted on his fingers for a quick reference. "Five if not counting you."

He saw her expression fall, "What?"

"You've only known five women your entire life… it might make sense why you're so extroverted. What were you raised in the woods until you were ten or something?"

"Twelve, but close enough." Goku laughed and Chi-Chi fell backwards into a puff of smoke before reappearing behind him again. "So what kind of magic can you use to do that?"

She raised an eyebrow at him, "What, you mean how I appear and reappear all around you?" Popping in and out from side to the next, though just as quickly as she could he was already looking at her. He either had remarkable reflexes or just a good guesser.

"Yeah, I can't feel you move, but when you pop back up I know your energy is right there before you show up." He remarked as she popped up in his arms.

"Well aren't you sweet knowing where I am, though that won't really matter should someone else get ahold of this-" pointing at the container now dangling from his waist. "You remember, you lose that-" she pointed back to herself. "You lose me, and your wishes, so you might as well make them now." She cooed bringing one hand up to his cheek. _Well he's cute at least!_

Feeling a tad awkward he just laughed and scratched the back of his head. "Well I'd like to wish for something but I'm not sure what it should be."

"Well why not wish that I make you stronger, you wouldn't have to keep training then." She flipped into the air before winding her legs around his neck from behind, placing both of her hands in his hair. "Then you could spend your time doing other things."

He shook his head, "I like training and I wouldn't have earned my power. I want to have it because I got this strong, not because someone gave it to me. It wouldn't feel right to cheat myself and my teachers."

"Too good for your own nature?" She braced her elbow atop his head as she thought about something. He didn't mind her current posture as she barely weighed anything. "Hmm, well then you're the noble type, how about world peace?"

"What's that?"

Sighing, "That's a no, that's what that is… sheesh I'd figure anyone would've already lined up their top three wishes for certain in their life as a kid and had them written down in their mind." Strumming her fingers over his head as Goku began walking, the cut dirt path allowing for free movement of both of them.

"How about blond hair?"

"No-! I like it black."

A grunt came next, "Then how about you never having to eat again?"

"Why would I do that when I have you to cook for me?" A grumble escaped one of their voices as they made their way towards another town.

"What about money, surely you'd like to have a huge place to live and buy all the things you've ever wanted."

She was met with another rejection, "I don't need money, I never have. I like living out here and free from those cities, they're so noisy, crowded, and besides I like sleeping out under the stars; nothing is better looking than a blanket of stars as you go to sleep."

"What about me? Surely you think I'm better to look at than the sky."

"Well you're pretty, but there's nothing that can replace the outside. The cool breeze, chirping crickets and watching the sky light up with stars like they were fireflies in the midnight air. It's one of the few things my Grandpa always shared with me before he died." A good memory brought a sad smile to his lips. "I would like to wish Grandpa back, but… I can't do that."

"Well, I can't help you there. I can only affect the current world, the realm beyond this place is unfortunately beyond my control. But if it's any consolation I know what it's like to lose someone like that." Chi-Chi retained her smile though, "But your Grandpa did clearly have a good heart if you are like this… though I wonder. Where was your mother and father?"

"I don't know." Goku admitted, "Never knew them or know what they looked like."

"Hmm, but didn't your Grandpa tell you, surely he would."

Shaking his head, "No, Grandpa was just that. He wasn't related to me or anything, he was just the person who raised me after finding me in the woods."

"Oh my, well that's even sadder…" But she had a new line with which to reproach him, but she wouldn't use it now. '_I can't afford to be playing my hand too early.' _"Well I think I'll rest inside my container, please let me know when we arrive at your planned, or unplanned destination."

"Oh, you don't want to enjoy the forest with me?" Tilting his head up at her to look into her eyes to which she smirked down at him.

"Aren't you just adorable, no I'll relax as no doubt you'll start your training and throw me all around. I shall need to reinforce my accomodations so that I'm not flying all over the place on your next sprinting session."

With that she departed in a small puff of red smoke entering her container that now dangled on Goku's waist. The seemingly elaborate holder became more of an innocuous water container, leaving the training fighter free to begin another bout of fun exercise as he made his way down the winding trail.

[***]

The teenager, several hours later, finally broke free of the forest coming to an expanse of the desert, though not the harshest of ones. But as he stopped to kneel down, his fingers touching on the edges of the dirt and sand… "That's odd."

Lifting his head up Goku took in a full breath of air, and he could smell that something wasn't right. There wasn't a smell of nature, it was the smell of fire, oil, and grease.

'_This isn't natural, but it also wasn't done by normal people.' _

There was a small drop, about eight feet or so which he landed down from his perch and began to look around, his feet leaving a barely visible trail in the sand as he moved.

"Hmm," Taking another full breath in through his nose Goku looked to one side. He cracked a goofy grin. "I know you're there Yamcha, you can't hide from my nose."

Slipping up from the ground, the sand that had once concealed the desert bandit revealed himself, "Oh… damn. Hey, Goku." His once placid demeanour shifting as he saw his old friend. "Hey Puar it's Goku, you can-"

The poof came as one of the small rocks that bore a cat's tail popped up from the ground and floated over towards Goku. "Wow, Goku you've really grown!"

"Eh yeah, it's been a quick few years hasn't it." He commented, shaking Yamcha's hand as Puar sat on his shoulder. "So… what's going out here?" his tone shifting to one more focused on the task at hand.

Yamcha sighed, "I'd like to say we have it well in hand, but unfortunately we don't. This group is hitting up small areas quick and fast." Pausing as he gestured to the surrounding area. "They had a massive flying ship crash and explode in this area awhile back and whatever was on that damn thing has been causing all of this." He scratched his head and averted his gaze from what was around him. "We managed to stop whatever chemicals were leaking out of that downed hunk of metal but it contaminated a lot of the local people's water and got them sick. Me and Puar have been sorta Robin Hooding it to get fresh water and squeeze whatever we can out of these bastards." Though he looked up at Goku, the question was ready to be asked. "Mind helping?"

"You know me Yamcha, I love a good fight and challenge. So what's the plan?" He replied without hesitation. There were people in need, he'd do his part to help them for sure.

Looking back at the teeanger he smirked, "Up for a race first?"

Without missing a beat Goku nodded, "Always."

Puar flipped into the air transforming herself into a bird as Goku and Yamcha took off. The duo looked to find the culprits responsible for all of this.

About a half hour later both men were panting lightly as they reached one of Yamcha's hideouts. It was located on the edge of one of the small villages that had been drastically affected by the contaminated environment.

The people friendly to the former desert bandit as he supplied them with whatever he could to help them out, a small pittance for the once bad guy of the desert who set about trying to right some of his past wrongs.

Though Yamcha held up his hands to the people signaling that today he didn't have anything, turning once hopeful faces into a crushed hearts as the prospect of going another day without good food or able to abate that burning thirst wasn't going to end. It wasa small comune of about fifty people, half of which being young children and the rest being their mothers with only two older men in the entire location.

Taking a look at all of the people in need of help Goku felt a tug inside his chest. It reaffirmed his need to make things right and stop the bad people from continuing this.

Noting the look in his friend's eyes he put a hand on his shoulder, "Hey it's alright man. They are still making it and with you here I'm sure we can solve this." Pulling him by the shoulder, he led him away from the villagers.

Though as they walked Goku had a question pop into his head, "Is Bulma out here with you?" Having not seen the brilliant girl whom he'd met a long time ago in a few years, much like the rest of his friends.

"Ehhh, no, no she's not out here. Bulma's still well…" he drawled off as they approached a small capsule house.

"Did you kiss another girl again when you are that… boy girl thing?" Having heard that was many of their arguments/fights in the past involving other girls and Yamcha's club though he wasn't exactly sure what that involved either.

Covering his face with his palm Yamcha just shook his head. "Goku, of all the people to say that, does it have to be you too?"

"So you did?"

Groaning, "Look it was just another girl _ONE _time on the cheek. I wasn't trying to sleep with her or anything."

Puar who was still following them crossed her arms, "You knew that wasn't right though Yamcha. Bulma's the jealous type." Having tried to keep Yamcha's infidelities less and him more stable, unfortunately she had been struggling with his confidence boosted around women he seemed to have no problem getting attached too quickly and causing rifts between friends.

Trying to quickly change the subject Yamcha looked to Goku, "What brought you this direction anyway?"

"Oh, I was just traveling this way after I climbed Death Mountain, which I think should be renamed Fire Mountain. There was a lot of lava up there." Goku said recalling just how burning hot it had been up there.

"Whoa, you climbed up that Volcano?" Yamcha remarked in a slight awe of his friend who always seemed to be pulling off some crazy stunt like it was a daily activity that needed to be checked off. Laughing, "Looks like the old rumors of some super hot princess trapped atop didn't turn out to be true then. an I remember when I thought about climbing up there but I guess it really was a myth."

His friend however, cocked his head. "No it was true. She was up there and I rescued her."

The desert bandit's jaw hit the floor. "No way! You saved that magical princess. Dude, what the hell was she like, was she hot? Please tell me you scored or something after pulling that off."

Goku felt the container on his waist shake slightly, but he ignored it. "Well she did make me breakfast this morning after I woke up. That was absolutely delicious but I mean-"

"Hold up, before you go into your usual tirade about food, come on man you gotta tell me the details. I wanna know, I'm like your big brother almost. Tell me what really happened Goku, I know you're not that little kid anymore."

"Huh? What do you mean details? Chi-Chi's just a magical princess and she asked if I had any wishes and well I requested her to cook for me." There really weren't too many details that he could share. "Although she wasn't exactly thrilled after I broke the entire mountain." Recalling how distraught she had become after seeing all the damage he had caused. Unintentionally of course, still he did feel kinda bad about that.

He just stared at Goku, "Can we start this over, tell me what happened when you climbed that giant volcano." His young naive almost brother of sorts did have a tendency to overlook the significance of some things sometimes.

"Sure no probl-" He was stopped as the cap to the container attached to his waist popped free and in a burst of red smoke he felt a weight sitting on his shoulder.

The rogue was once again caught totally off guard as the face now looked down at him. She was obscured by a light veil and wearing next to nothing save some dark undergarments and sandals as the rest of her clothes were practically transparent.

"I was wondering what all that banter was about, I can only assume that this boor was asking if I had lowered myself to sleep with my new master over my supposed rescue." Flicking her hair that was now in a sharp almost whip like point behind her head as she said so, casting a look down upon this man with whom she found even more faults than her current entourage. "I would advise you not to speak of my personal affairs, so long as I am with him I will serve him until I have granted his heart's wishes."

Narrowing her eyes and gaze she continued, "But if you're so inclined to know the answers to my story, one: my mother had been cursed. Two: my father had a run in with the man who had cursed her. Three: four years, and four: no I haven't."

All three other occupants, Goku included were dumbfounded. "Well, now that I've explained everything it's time that I fulfill Goku's wish that he has requested of me." Sliding down his arm with her bottom she disappeared seemingly into the floor.

After several moments of stunned silence Puar spoke first, her small cat paws around her face. "Go-Goku? Who was that?" Looking around if perhaps she had actually seen some crazy ghost or something.

Goku laughed, "Oh that was Chi-Chi, the princess I rescued." He had felt it tingle slightly but like he had wished, Chi-Chi had disappeared to make him lunch, it had been awhile since he'd eaten.

Yamcha and Puar looked to each other then to Goku, "So is she some kind of demon then?"

'_NO You ignorant cur, I'm a magical princess bound to Goku's side until I fulfill his three desires and so long as I'm near my container I can hear every damn word you say. So be respectful or I'll show you my ugly side free of charge!' _

The voice had come from the small bottle that was linked to Goku's hip echoing around inside of the room with a promise of malice that neither party felt interested in testing.

"Yeah, she's making me food since I wished that she would cook for me whenever I was hungry and enough to eat that I would be full." He grinned more than pleased with his actual wish that had been truly delicious.

"Wait, you made a wish?" Yamcha quired with a brow raise, looking to the container and back to Goku. "Like a Genie who grants someone three wishes or something?"

'_Ding, ding give the man a prize!' _The mocking tone escaped the bottle, '_But of course you would have to know something about a Genie…' _

A hand slid over Yamcha's shoulder, "I don't play nice or fair."

He looked back and uttered a shriek of panic, as Chi-Chi was holding a large cutlery knife covered in red blood. She was also wearing a chef's hat and apron now. "Holy crap, are you trying to kill me or something?" He said defensively, finding his heart hammering in his chest.

"Nah, she won't kill anyone she's just cooking up a fresh steak, I can smell the seasonings… Oh did you add garlic butter?!" Goku said, his tongue almost hanging out of his mouth as he bounded over to Chi-Chi.

She laughed haughtily, "You are cute Goku, truly." She pinched his cheek with her free hand. "Yes garlic butter with a cajun rolled spice into a chicken patty, then thick cut bacon added on with a fresh cut of lettuce, chopped fruit, and mixed roasted vegetables loaded with your favorite dressing."

"Oh man, this is going to taste so good!" He was ready to start drooling as he could hardly wait. "But are-"

"Hush master hush, it's your greatest desire and I assure you it will be there." The princess then patted him on the shoulder before disappearing in a puff of red smoke leaving Goku only anticipating the deliciousness that was going to come his way. He missed the look of horror on both Puar and Yamcha's faces as they knew something but dared not say it about their friend's new found _companion. _Afterall she would hear them and who knew the limit to her powers.

**R&R**

**Kerghan**


	3. Have Faith

**Chapter 3: Have Faith**

**A/N: Well I hope people are enjoying this fic as it's a clear departure from what I normally do. **

It was silent, aside from the ravenous munching of the ever present starved monkey tailed warrior. Yamcha and Puar watched as the terrifying Genie continued to layer out plate after plate for Goku to devour. Everything she made appeared from a gateway though one could see that she hadn't simply magicked the food prepared. Her hands were dirty, her hair sweaty and the smell of cooked food lingered heavily in the air.

She served him a full cut of ribs, with a layer of freshly juiced pineapple and grapes sirloin dressing. It could make a man's mouth water just from the smell alone and Goku ate five bites only to be handed a crispy beer battered fish that was tantalizingly crunchy and seared with a bout of tartar sauce and crumbled fresh chips, and a dash of hot black tea as his drink.

"Oh man, Chi-Chi how do you do this?! It is amazing!" He exclaimed, sucking down everything faster and faster.

She smiled, floating behind him and sliding up her hands to his shoulder and rubbing them like a massage. "Did you like it?" Purring as Goku enthusiastically bobbed his head up and down. "Well it was your wish, I hope you continue to enjoy it." Then she rubbed her hands through his head, scratching down to his scalp making him slowly fall limp as she roughly - though her master preferred it that way - ran over head until he was puddy in her hands.

Looking upwards as Yamcha she gave him a wink, "Jealous?" she teased.

Conflicted would have been a better word for the rogue bandit, he was certainly jealous but also terrified. He knew about Genies and it was not good; while one might be tempted to make their wishes there was always a 'catch'. Unlike Shenron it wasn't something that could be refuted.

"Nah he's fine Chi-Chi, he's got Bulma and his own club where girls talk and kiss him. I don't think he minds if you're with me." Goku said, his eyes closed as he just let her work wonders on his muscles like no one ever had before.

"Really, your own fanclub, my oh my someone plays around with the ladies a little too much then." 

"Nah they just do that dancing that boyfriends and girlfriends do. It's really weird, doesn't seem the best for training when they have no clothes on… although that might be why Bulma doesn't train but then again Yamcha is always on his back and losing. I just don't get it."

"GOKU! Were you, when did, why were you spying on us?" A right red-faced Yamcha said looking at his soon to be ex-friend unabashedly admitted to being a peeping tom. But it was Goku, he was never known for being knowledgeable about anything other than fighting and eating.

"Two or three years ago, I came to see Bulma one night and wanted to see if the Dragon Radar could be fixed but then you two were together, but I thought it would be rude to interrupt your training so I just waited. It didn't take very long and then I spooked Bulma by dropping down on the ledge while she was wearing some really large t-shirt." Remembering how she had screamed and tried to hit him with one of her chairs when he surprised her until she calmed down looking at his spiky head of hair and realized she was being paid a midnight visit. It was still confusing to him and he never brought it up to her or Yamcha until now.

"Goku I swear you need a school of common sense." He groaned looking away as his face was still red and having that look from his Genie wasn't helping him get comfortable in the situation either.

Finally Chi-Chi stopped as the room's tension had become more awkward and Goku was ready to almost take a nap after eating so much. "How about we talk about what to do with the people causing all of the problems out here?" Even Puar could tell the room was getting a bit thick and heavy and broached a topic they could handle.

Chi-Chi chimed in first, "Goku you could wish that they went away. No one gets hurt and problem is solved." She stretched out behind him, floating in the air just off to his side.

He shook his head, "No I think they deserve the chance to be told what they're doing is wrong and maybe they'll listen and stop hurting people." Never had the teen adventurer ever tried to take the easy way out for anything. But he was also far too kind-hearted in his own personal nature to do something he would see as bad against other people regardless of who they were. Everyone deserved a chance to see what they were doing was wrong.

Afterall he'd been right about Yamcha, Tien, Chaotzu, and others before.

"No fun." She sighed tucking her hands behind her head.

"So do you guys have any ideas."

"I have one, it's not great but with you here I think we could pull it off, if you don't mind that is." Looking to Goku who nodded his head. "Thanks, well it's the simple type of solution… just bear with me."

Yamcha explained, with Puar's help who transformed into a map that detailed the area showing that he had a good idea where their camp was and that if they could just catch them off guard, take away their weapons and ability to move and harass people they could ultimately force them out of the area without any bloodshed. Of course Puar could scout the area transformed but she wasn't going to be taking down armed men.

The basic plan was that Goku could get their attention once Yamcha snuck into where their weapons were, since he had a good layout of the camp. Leaving them no way to start shooting and stop the fighting as Goku could hold them all up.

Leaving them no option but to leave peacefully, if possible.

It was a plan that Goku had no problems with. "So, any questions?"

"No, I think I get it. So when do we do this?"

"A few hours, I want it to get dark, it'll help Puar stay hidden and sneak inside and give us the signal. Then give me a minute to slip inside then you do your thing and round them up."

Puar popped back to her regular form. "Yeah once we get done with these guys we can finally go back to West City; hopefully Bulma will have forgiven him and we can take it easy. I'm tired of cleaning out dirt and sand from my fur." She put both of her paws on the sides of her hips before looking at Yamcha. "Maybe this time you'll stop acting like Master Roshi so we don't have to keep doing this you know."

"Aw come on Puar, don't side with Bulma over me, it's not all my fault she gets super jealous." He complained, though it was mostly his fault, it also was in regard to the fact that his on again off again girlfriend had a knack for trying to rip him to pieces for even the smallest slight or perceived slight against her.

Chi-Chi just smiled, "Well I'm sure you'll work things out, or maybe you'll convince Goku to use a wish to help you. But I think a nap is order for me, staying this beautiful always is." She sighed arrogantly before she puffed back into the ether in a blur of red smoke.

The cap tightened around the container on Goku's waist.

"Well I think I'll do the same until you're ready to head out." Goku said standing up and giving a big stretch.

Yamcha though looked at his friend with hesitation, "Hey Goku how about you leave Chi-Chi here and come outside with me for a moment. I want to talk to you about something."

"Oh sure no problem." Removing Chi-Chi's container from his waist he set it on the table gently, knowing if he dropped it she'd be out screaming at him for handling her so roughly. It was weird though since she could fly. Walking outside Goku saw Yamcha close the door and then motioned for him to follow quickly. Moving about a hundred yards away from the small capsule house, the bandit looked around before casting a warning glare to his friend.

"Goku, budd, do you know what you have in your possession?" His voice barely above a whisper.

"Uhh my power pole?" He said gesturing with his thumb to the orange stick on his back.

He groaned at the younger man's naiveness. "No, Goku focus. That Genie, do you have any idea what that.. That thing is?"

Goku shook his head, "No and Chi-Chi's a princess not a thing. She'd probably be mad like Bulma if she heard you say that."

"Gods don't remind me, but Goku don't you know that Genies are bad?" They weren't kind magical creatures, not that he had ever met one first hand but if myth and legends were to be believed, which at this point he was willing to believe a lot, he knew that a Genie was not going to be anything but trouble for his friend.

"Chi-Chi isn't bad, sure she's not always the nicest but she's not a bad person." Goku stated as a fact, if in fact she wasn't a good person he wouldn't have been bringing her along despite his minor guilt at breaking the volcano. "I've known her for a few days and I'm pretty sure she just wants me to make my wishes and go back to where she came from like Shenron does after he grants a wish."

Way too nice for his own good. "Look Goku, there's nothing good that can come from holding onto that Genie. She's playing a game with you."

"Oh really, what kind of game?"

This is impossible! "Not a game game, it's like playing a joke or a prank on you… Do you even know what Genies are?"

"Magical princesses who grant wishes?" He replied, he'd never heard of Genies before- he just guessed that's what all of them were.

Yamcha fell backwards releasing a heavy groan of frustration. Goku raised a curious eyebrow as he stood over his friend not sure what was making the former thief turned friend act so weird. "Are you okay?" The teen asked his older counterpart. "No, Goku you don't understand. Genies are malicious beings who only cause misfortune to those who they call their masters. If you make any more wishes Goku you're going to pay for it."

"No, Chi-Chi wouldn't do that. I mean she's has pulled on my tail a little hard but really she's made some of the best food I've ever had, and she can fly and she's not bad company since she can float around."

Yamcha sat up as Goku knelt down next to him. Placing both hands on the younger man's shoulders he looked him squarely in the eyes. "Goku, please you have to get rid of her, it's for your own good. She might not be so bad right now, but eventually you might say something that you'd regret or maybe you wish for something nice but she twists it into something you hate. Like your first wish, what did you ask for?"

"For her to cook me meals to fill me up whenever I was hungry." And to this point he did not regret that at all, today was even more delicious than the first. He couldn't wait till he got to dinner tonight and was hungry again.

"Don't you think that could be a bad thing?"

"No. It's amazing food."

"But what if she cooks you something that is delicious or maybe she cooks you something that makes you really sick? How can you trust that she'll do the right thing with that aura that she gives off?" Yamcha was pleading with him to understand.

"I don't think she'd do that, besides Chi-Chi isn't a bad person. She's just mad that she's stuck inside that little container until the right person frees her." He told him, unsure why his friend would be telling him this. He didn't feel any differently about the princess than he did about Bulma, or yellow-haired Launch.

"I know you can probably fight your way through anything Goku, you're as tough and as stubborn as they come, but I want you to know that your Genie is bad news. She could end up really hurting you intentionally or unintentionally."

Goku just stared at him confused, "Well why would she do that?"

"Let me give you an example…"

Genie or Jinn they can be good or bad, but most of them exist for the sole purpose to cause discord and chaos. Imagine wishing for wealth and in response you would receive it, but a ton of gold would fall upon the helpless wish maker and crush him to death. Or someone would ask to marry someone who was beautiful only to be stabbed in the back by a jealous lover or suitor. Then someone might wish for great power, be given a kingdom and riches, and men under his command only to end like all men who seize power for themselves. His head mounted atop a pike on the walls he once ruled.

Then there existed the far more sinister Daemon Jinn or Genie. Those that drank from the wish maker, using them as a syphon for their incredible power. Slowly sipping their lives away day by day until the soul of the one who had unleashed them joins a collection of suffering for the evil spirit.

"I don't know which one you have Goku, but Genie or Jinn they are not good for you, me, or anyone else."

Goku's expression fell slightly, "You really believe that Chi-Chi would do that to me, even though she doesn't seem that bad to me." She was strange, but evil, he never even got that vibe.

"Listen you're like family to me and I'm only saying this because I don't want to see you hurt or anything, okay. But you need to get rid of her… I think that's why she was imprisoned in a volcano. Though I'm not really sure about the legend aside from her being a beautiful princess that I don't doubt, but this could all be a part of her game to lure men like you and me to come find her and feed her powers."

"Why though?" He asked not understanding the reasoning for her trying to get him up there. "If she wanted me up there she seemed really happy… I mean she popped out looking so radiant I just couldn't take my eyes off of her then her entire mood soured once she saw the entire room was a smoking wreck." That thought itched at the back of his mind and wouldn't go away.

Yamcha shrugged, "I couldn't tell you man, but she was put in that volcano, locked up tight for a reason and I think that maybe you should just let her go. Drop her in the ocean, toss her into a crevasse… anything she-"

"NO-!" Goku snapped at him, "That would be cruel, she hasn't done anything bad yet and I think she deserves a chance. Everyone does Yamcha." His black eyes looked at the former bad guy with a look saying: I gave you one,.

"Alright. Alright I'll drop it, but I just don't want to see you hurt." Getting up he offered his hand to his friend. "It's nothing personal, I just worry that she'll take advantage of you."

Giving him a smile he gripped his hand back tightly. "I haven't let anyone get an advantage over me yet, not with the next tournament coming soon."

Laughing, the rogue was reminded as to whom he was dealing with. If anyone could handle a Jinn or evil spirit, it would be Goku.

[***]

It was about an hour later and Yamcha had left with Puar leaving Goku alone in the small capsule house with Chi-Chi. She was just floating in the air reading through a book as he dozed off in the corner, having the chance to just sleep quietly. He had his hands folded behind his head, a soft smile on his lips as he just let the time pass by behind his eyelids though remaining aware of his surroundings at all times.

"Are you awake?"

He grunted though partially awake, he was still not fully coherent. "What's your relationship with the man who got beat up with razors?"

"Just a friend… I knew him years ago back when he was a bad guy… now he's a good guy."

"I see, and you trust him?" She had moved now hovering just in front of him, her hands propping up her chin, a curious grin hidden behind her slight veil.

"Mmhmm, Yamcha is a good person." As if that was the only reason for the young teen's reasoning.

A hand feathered in his hair, "And what would you say about me?"

Half an eye opened up to look at her, "You're a good person too." He felt the way her fingers pushed along his coarse hair and down to his scalp.

"How would you know that?" Her face coming a little closer, a finger tickling the underside of his chin. "I could be a bad person, you know, just pretending to be good." Her breath tickled his ear as she drew herself even closer.

Feeling a tickle from the touch of her breath Goku just smiled and let his eyes fall back closed, "Bad people don't think their evil. Good people do, plus if anyone cooks as good as you they can't be evil."

"Not much of a requirement for you is there." She whispered. "I think you're naive and far too trusting Goku."

"I am." He admitted smiling, "But I know bad people and you're not bad."

Chi-Chi found herself unable to keep a smile off her face. "You are truly adorable Goku, not a bad bone in your body. But you know that will come back to hurt you in your life, you can't trust everyone. Nor can you believe in anyone except yourself."

He shook his head, "I believe in my friends and they believe in me and if it weren't for them I certainly wouldn't be me." Keeping his eyes closed he felt Chi-Chi pull back from him as if their little conversation was over but then something else happened and he didn't open his eyes to show his surprise as a pair of warm petals pushed against his forehead.

Then a whisper in a language he did not understand came from Chi-Chi, her presence vanishing from the room probably back into her container and gifting him with a few minutes peace and quiet. But he couldn't go back to sleep as the lingering feeling persisted on his forehead.

A soft tapping came later and Goku awoke to Yamcha walking inside. "I'm all set, Puar is set up ahead of us if you are ready to do this."

"Sure!" He replied a little excited to get out there, dusting off his pants before getting up and into a stretch. Cracking his back and neck simultaneously, he went to the table and pulled up Chi-Chi's container and tied it to his waist.

His friend eyed him as he did said, "You sure you want to bring her?" His earlier apprehension not at all lessened about an evil spirit bent on causing chaos to his friend.

"Ah, don't worry about Chi-Chi," He smiled. "Besides who else would watch her, can't risk her falling into someone else's hands you know." Patting his hip and pulling up his power pole. "Also she could be helpful if I asked her."

Yamcha didn't see that possibility at all, "A liability but I see your point, can't risk someone around here getting their hands on a Genie." He left it at that and motioned for Goku to follow him with his hand. The pair took off with all due haste towards where Yamcha and Puar had scouted them out.

A cut section in the outcropping of rock and dirt still existed where the massive ship had crash landed and exploded. Heavy chunks of debris littered the area making a modified choke point for anyone attacking the cut out directly. Save from up above, a thirty foot drop straight down onto the twisted shanty town like structures.

Goku and Yamcha were currently peering down at it, their eyes on all of the different forms. "Seems like a lot of people down there." Goku said having lost count after twenty.

"Roughly a hundred and fifty give or take a few." Though there were only a quarter of those people actually capable of fighting. Even still more than enough to keep ransacking villages and towns. "You remember the plan I told you?"

Goku paused for a moment thinking about it, then he nodded. "Yep, I stop them from getting into those two little vault rooms right there." Pointing down at the one currently being guarded by two sets of men. "Stop them from getting their guns and then you sweep them up and then we ask them to leave."

'Close enough…' "Yeah that's about what I need, Puar is already down there, that blue vulture is her,. She'll knock over that big spotlight which will darken them and you go and do your thing. Once they know it's me they'll probably give up without their guns." Then he could check off his good deed done and hopefully earn some good graces back with Bulma.

Giving his pal a thumbs up, Yamcha chuckled and jumped down and away from him, using his wolf abilities to lessen the sound he made on his approach. Then as Goku waited patiently a large squawk came, though a bit higher in pitch as the spotlight toppled over, knocked - conveniently - by a large blue buzzard giving the signal for Goku to move right on in.

He flipped down, power pole in hand, and a big smile on his face. Within the span of ten seconds the entire camp went dark save people's personal lights. The panic was quick and driven into fear as a heavy thud echoed just behind them. They flashed their spotlights and head mounts in the direction of a young man wearing bright orange clothes. "Who the hell are you?!" A voice shouted, stress and panic cracking in the speaker's cry.

"Name's Goku. I'm here to stop you from getting your weapons so no one gets hurt, so if you would just stay here that would be great!" He admitted openly,

"Like hell-!" Goku snapped up his power pole and with a swift two shot to the stomach and back the man dropped into the sand.

"I did say I didn't want to hurt anyone, so if you-" As Goku talked several small children burst into panicked tears in the arms of their fathers and mothers.

"You're here to hunt us down? Are you going to round us up to kill us, is that your plan?!" A mother shouted at Goku while holding her two children tightly while on her knees.

"No. No, I don't want anyone to get hurt. But Yamcha-" He was cut off after saying that name.

A chorus of screams broke out, "Not the desert raider! He made our lives hell years ago and he's come back to make it so again." The fevered panic building into a wave of chaos as Goku did his best to calm everyone down.

"Hey-! Hey calm down, no one is going to get hurt." He said waving his hands to get everyone else's attention.

Several faces looked to him, "You just hurt our friend when you landed! How can you say that?!" Their eyes looked to the man still currently unconscious thanks to the would-be hero's power pole.

"He can't stop all of us! We have to do something before Yamcha shows up!" Another voice cried, heralding a small rally as ten men lined up across from Goku.

"Do what's right for your friends and family! Come on guys we can do this-!"

Goku again tried to calm them down. "Look, I promise no one else needs to get hurt, this can all end peacefully. We just want you guys to stop hurting that village down the road so no one else needs to starve."

"What the hell are you talking about, kid? Those jerks have been raiding us for months, we only recently started getting payback after a group of them came over and started fighting with us because our ship crashed."

Goku's expression shifted, surprised to hear that. "Wait you mean-"

"Yeah asshole, all of those people are the remnants of a village that just became a roving gang! We're the good guys, those people are the bad guys' family!"

'They were the good guys? And the ones he was helping were the bad ones? Now why wouldn't Yamcha tell me that?'

A pop came from the side of Goku and a brilliant explosion of golden sunlight that illuminated all of those around him with a near blinding golden flash and up from that light shimmered a female figure. Her hands twirling above her head, hair raising up into the air carried by some unseen breeze leaving all of those there stunned in silence as the light faded into a gentle rolling glow.

"So noisy," The feminie voice twittered, a playful smile on her lips. "Greetings, I am Chi-Chi." Tucking herself into a slight bow, while still floating in the air before slipping down and onto Goku's shoulder.

The encampment was sent into shocked silence as Goku looked at his female Genie, "Hey Chi-Chi, what are you doing out here?"

She just smiled and looked towards the people, "There was so much yelling I merely wondered what was going on. Being your Genie afterall I'm here to grant your every wish and I wondered if you might need my help. I can't be too careful with my master." Patting his head as she did so.

"Oh, well we're okay, I don't think I need to use one of my wishes now." He told her without thinking, in front of a crowd of desperate people. They'd all witnessed the magical display that had been performed in front of them by the sudden appearance of a beautiful woman who was floating in the air after appearing in a blinding flash of light.

The silence continued for a full minute as Goku realized he and Chi-Chi were being stared at. "Umm are you guys okay?"

Heads looked to one another, murmurs passed quickly and with greater enthusiasm. The chance of a lifetime had been dropped into their laps. Yet not more than a second later Yamcha burst onto the scene, whipping up a sandstorm blinding all regular mortal parties.

"Nice job Goku, we got them all here in one spot." He replied having kicked up enough dirt and dust to blind them after making sure everyone out front was clear of their spots after Goku had dropped in and brought everything to a head.

Chi-Chi was the first to become visible holding up her hand which obstructed the sand and dirt from peppering her form leaving a nice neat outline where she remained on Goku's covered form. "Charming," She said as Goku spat out a small mouthful of sand. Earning the glare from the bandit who was immediately put on edge at the unveiling of her presence. But she smiled and looked towards the people while brushing off Goku's dusty mane. "How are you, Master?"

"Dusty," He coughed before proceeding to shake off the dust like a dog. He then looked to Yamcha, "Hey these people said that the village we were at before attacked them, is that true?"

The bandit looked to Goku, "No, I caught these guys red handed attacking the village a few days back."

One of the people in the group caught up in this mess yelled at the desert wolf angrily, "That was payback, you asshole! They came here and caused all kinds of hell when we were just trying to unload and build some shelter. We didn't start anything!"

Yamcha snapped his eyes at him, "That's a load of bull, then where are all of these people who allegedly attacked you? I haven't seen anyone else besides you in almost two weeks."

"That's because they ran back to get help when they saw us coming, a few dozen men aren't enough against an a hundred or so! We just wanted to find a place to recover before getting out of here; we didn't ask for our damn ship to be shot down and crash into this place."

"It doesn't justify attacking women and children!" He countered back at them.

"Like any of us need to be lectured by you, you good for nothing robber! How many innocent people did you steal, cheat, and hurt years back, huh?"

"That was years ago and it doesn't excuse what you did!" He snarled back at them, his hands clenching at his sides, not proud of what he was before, but he was young a stupid he just didn't know any better.

Before anyone came to blows Goku stepped in and put a hand on his friend's chest. "I think we should just let them all go, they don't seem to be bad people, just a little misunderstood."

"We can't do that though, they could come back and cause more trouble." He countered to the younger man.

"I'm always an option you know." Chi-Chi said grinning as she flipped one leg over Goku's back and locked her legs together like a tie in front of his chest. "Just use both of your wishes and send them both back on their way Goku, pretty simple." She stated quite matter of factly, "They go somewhere else, the other village can go elsewhere and all parties are simple and cleared out."

"Nah, I think they'll be fine on their own. If they survived that crash then they don't need a silly wish to better themselves." Goku chuckled. He looked to Yamcha once again, "How about we just ask them to leave in a week or so and stop the fighting? No one else needs to get hurt and everyone walks away fine."

Releasing a sigh, 'I can't tell him that he's wrong, this little jerk gave me another chance. I suppose it's only fair to do the same right?' "Fine, fine."

Smiling Goku clapped him on the back, "Alright well I'll-" He couldn't finish as his stomach released a very intense gurgle, but his eyes flipped upwards towards Chi-Chi, her attire having been magicked back into her chef's hat and apron.

"By the Divines this isn't what is supposed to be happening to me…" She muttered under her breath before disappearing to begin preparing Goku's dinner.

"I'm gonna go eat, let me know if you need anymore help." He said, almost drooling at the prospect of Chi-Chi's cooking again.

"Yeah sure, no problem I got this." Yamcha said almost defeated watching the other teen jump into the trees ready to eat some magically prepared meal that would make any god jealous. But as he disappeared he could only hope that everything would be fine with him and that Genie.

**R&R (The reviews really help)**

**Kerghan**


	4. Treasure

**Chapter 4: Treasure**

"Where are we heading now?"

Flying upside down beside him as Goku walked down another long and winding path having left Yamcha alone to right a wrong, and correct a personal mistake in his eyes. It left the two of them now 'alone' though this was whenever Chi-Chi got either bored, or Goku's wish needed fulfilling.

The short four day jaunt they had been sharing up until then had been uneventful, "Well I want to keep going west, there's some rumor of a giant sea monster terrorizing a fishing village. I'm going to help and also it sounds like a good fight."

"Is that all you think about?" She sighed spinning around him several times, "I mean really there's nothing else."

"Well I do always look forward to your cooking, that's like right," Using his hands as a gauge of how much he enjoyed it with one hand for fighting and her cooking as the other. "Fighting is here and your cooking is just a notch below it, but I wouldn't give up your cooking for some good fights."

"Flattered." She drawled sarcastically. "Of all the things you think about, is just a fight and my food. There's not _ANYTHING _else that you could think of when it's just you and me?"

Confused the young teen just cocked his head at her, "Is there something that I'm supposed to think of? Like my wishes or something, because I still don't know about that."

"Jeez, are you really that thick headed?" Chi-Chi put her hands on her hips as she floated just an arm's length away from him backwards. "Come on, isn't there just any tiny little thing that I have that interests you?" She batted her eyelashes, and pushed her chest forward enough to hint at the still growing cleavage in front of him. Her body exuded a sweet aroma and tempting lure to any regular man.

Sadly Goku was either immune or did not care about whatever femine wiles she possessed. "No, not really." He watched as Chi-Chi's face fell immediately, her hands crossed over her chest as she practically pouted, for reasons that he did not understand.

"Seriously… This is the guy who gets stuck with me and doesn't even find me at all attractive. What the hell happened to this world, when did beauty get so lost on young men. It's like they don't even care?" She shook her head, raising an accusing glare back at Goku who didn't understand what had her so upset.

"Is this that weird thing girls do when guys don't say they're pretty? Because I thought I told you were before." He had dug around in his head to wonder why she was seemingly still upset because of something he had already done. '_Girls are always weird, Bulma, Launch, Chi-Chi, all of them are so different.'_

"I know you complimented my looks but it doesn't appear to mean anything to you? I mean do you find no attraction to me at all?"

"What does that mean?" Goku scratched the top of his head.

"URGHHHH! How can you be so unbelievably dense about these things but have a personality that is just too nice? It doesn't make sense!" Chi-Chi shouted in frustration running her hands along her head.

"Bulma just called me hard headed." He chuckled as Chi-Chi spun around and pouted. "But what's the problem, I like you as you are, there's no reason for me to find you attractive."

Chi-Chi grumbled something incoherent in a foreign language. "I'm going to disappear for awhile, don't bother me unless you plan on spending those two wishes." Her body disappeared in a puff of smoke and the cap to her container sealed itself.

'_They really are strange.' _"Oh well! Let's get going, Goku!" He told himself before breaking into a sprint and taking off down the road creating a dustrail beneath his feet. Cresting hill after hill as he climbed over mountain top and swept down gulleys in minutes.

Breaking into a playful leap he then began to swing through the trees using only his arms and momentum. His pace faster than the birds could react with a flap of their wings before he had passed. It was a great day to be out in the world and training for this teenage fighter.

[***]

The small town broke out into the horizon about an hour later, Goku having covered over a hundred and twenty miles in that time had led him to break a pretty decent sweat. He could still see the businesses and streets in full use as people carried on their day to day activities even with someone like him now walking down the streets. The smell of fresh saltwater and fish lingered lightly in the air as he looked around.

It wasn't until he stopped in front of a large building, that spelled M-U-S-E-U-M on the side that caught his attention, there were several people gathered out front. All of them dressed strangely, even by Goku's standards. Wearing tan shirts and brown pants, two of them looked like Bulma's dad and one was far younger with a little bit of stubble on his face, wearing a leather duster and a cowboy hat.

Though he wasn't the one to approach him, the young man looked in Goku's direction as he stood out quite easily with his bright orange. But his eyes dipped downwards towards his waist and before even Goku knew it he had just blasted over towards him with no small lack of speed.

"My Holy Terra, what do you have right there?!" The younger man exclaimed excitedly, pointing at the small dangling container off of his side. "I'm seeing Persian, Roman, and a little bit of African designs all rolled up into one little tablet that should be a thousand years old! My god, I have to see this!"

But before his hand could touch it Goku's covered Chi-Chi's container stopping him before his enthusiasm went too far. "Uhmm can I help you?" Goku asked stepping backwards defensively, covering his hip as if preparing to be kicked.

"Oh, sorry sorry, my knack for rare treasures sometimes gets the better of me. Let me introduce myself I am Ananidni James, a young professor, explorer, and treasure hunter. I'm one of the world's foremost experts in ancient archaeology, Hieroglyphics, and mythology." Pride in all of his accomplishments showed heavily as he offered a hand to Goku.

"Name's Goku, mind if I call you James?" He replied giving the other man more than a firm handshake.

"My, that's a hell of a grip." Ananidni replied noting that even for as strong as he was the other man's hand barely even flinched and he couldn't move it unless the other guy's hand let him. "A thousand pardons but would you be so kind as to show me that little trinket you have? It's truly incredible and I've not seen a piece like it before."

"Well…" Goku said a bit hesitantly, "As long as you don't touch it I'll let you look at it." Seeing that the man wasn't giving off any overly bad emotions just a very piqued curiosity.

"Ah well it is your property, but please head inside the museum, my office is on the second floor just head inside and I'll join you shortly, unless by chance you know more about that little piece you have?" His eyes shining with the same gleam that Bulma had when investigating a piece of technology. Watching the man in orange shake his head Ananidni felt some disappointment. "Ah well, come on inside, I'd love to see more and if you give me some more time I'll be sure to make it worth your while good sir."

"Alright, well maybe you can tell me something about it, then I'm sure Chi-Chi would like to know about it as well."

"A gift for a lady friend, I see I see… mmm yes. Very well then off with you good sir!" Ananidni waved him in the direction of his office before returning to speak with the two men he had left in such a hurry.

Goku made his way towards the man's office seeing no reason not to refute the offer. The guy wasn't trying to steal the container and if he just wanted to look at it then who was he to say no? Looking wasn't a problem to him, though he wondered why he had reacted defensively. Putting a hand to his chin he wondered if it was possibly because of what Yamcha had told him.

But he didn't think about it much longer as the second he walked inside he was greeted by a huge room showcasing all sorts of bones, pictures, and large displays showcasing all sorts of unique people and tapestries depicting events he had no knowledge of. Though his interest dwindled as each one of exhibits had a large book in front of it with all sorts of words that he wasn't going to bother trying to decipher.

With his curiosity slowed he made his way up to the second floor finding Ananidni's office quite easily as it was the _ONLY _one up on the second floor. Though it felt more like a living space than an office as the front was fitted with two separate couches a large rug and hundreds of photos showing the man apparently all over the world. There were large triangle structures, a carved mud house apparently dug into the ground, others showcasing large holes dug into the ground. Their significance lost on him, "It's like a male version of Bulma and her gadgets... " He commented looking all around until about fifteen minutes later the door the office opened up and Ananidni walked inside.

"Pardons for taking so long, I was discussing some work with my colleagues and I got distracted…" Taking off his coat and hat he put them on a rack revealing a thick greasy mess of black hair underneath. His striking brown eyes glistening with a new excitement as he clapped his hands together. "Now… May I see that little trinket of yours."

"Uh huh." Goku set it on the table between the couches where the archaeologist pulled out a set of trifocals from his shirt pocket flipping it over like one would a magnifying glass and examining the container with increased scrutiny. "My… this is fascinating, sir might I ask how you acquired such a relic?"

"Well I found it in Death Mountain, I sorta climbed all the way up there and I found this container and Chi-Chi." Goku admitted to which the other man looked up at him with a slackened jaw and wide eyes.

"Scaling Death Mountain? Gods why did I never do that and to find such a piece of history, truly this is rare… This design, the origins of the bottle are very late Persian empire, working your way up I can see a tad bit of Roman influence as if this was repaired by some type of craftsman as I can see the lisp near the top and artstyle definitely come from Rome if not one of its Greek city substates during its expansion… Then this chain… pure silver and linked by a craftsman." He was gushing over every single detail, it was a one of a kind, rarer than rare, it was priceless and to him something he could ill afford to see walk out the door. "I'd be willing to offer you two hundred million zeni if I can have this piece for my collection." There wasn't any low ball offers he wanted it, and wanted it bad.

"No thanks." Goku declined waving his hand, "I don't want to sell it and Chi-Chi be awful mad if I did. I'm sure she'd never cook for me again."

"Hmm, perhaps a family heirloom or antique?" Ananidni said aloud, though he couldn't fault someone for giving up a piece of their heritage it was truly a waste to be kept in a private collection - his not included in that - to allow many more to enjoy the true joys of ancient history. "So may I ask why you don't want me handling this?" Though he was itching with excitement to touch this gem he knew he couldn't else the owner might walk out the door forever and that was unacceptable.

"Chi-Chi says I can't." Goku stated plainly as if Ananidni would know that.

_Women… it was always snakes or women ruining his fun now wasn't it. But… _"Well if you wouldn't mind I have a camera downstairs. Could you grab that for me so I might photograph this?" He said, hopeful that this man who seemed a tad naive might leave just a minute alone with this treasure.

And unsurprisingly he was obliged "No problem, I'll be right back then!" Goku then disappeared outside leaving the young doctor alone!

"Oh my sweet... " he said lovingly, "Don't worry I'll treasure you like you deserve!" His hand reached out and grasped the container, wrapping his fingers around it-! The explosion of light all but blinded his eyes as a choking red mist surrounded him.

Floating upwards from the now uncapped end the form of a beautiful woman hovered over the container looking down at him. For the first time in his long career Ananidni James was stunned silent, his jaw hanging open fully and his eyes wider than dinner plates. "..." nothing but air escaped his open lungs.

The woman looking down at him stared at him, scrutinizing him. "Hmm, not bad looking." She said before looking around the room and then back to him. "My, oh my it seems my power has fallen into someone else's hands and judging by what I've seen so far. You look like a well educated young doctor." Her voice turning sweet, a siren's cry that only drew the man from the couch and too his knees as if he were looking up at a goddess. "Might I ask my new master's name?"

Ananidni couldn't think properly, '_Girl.. in relic… floating… beautiful…' _His entire body was shaking, a mixture of emotions flooded his body from fear, joy, happiness, and something else that clawed up from the recesses of his mind.

Shaking the cobwebs from his head he blinked and forced himself to speak. "A-Are you… a-a spirit?"

The woman looking down at him laughed and reached down and touched his cheek, her fingers gliding across to his lips. "Oh no master, I am not a spirit. I am a magically bound princess named Chi-Chi and you are my new master as it seems that my previous one has chosen to displace me or you have taken me from him… irregardless you touched my container so I am beholden to grant you three wishes of your greatest desires." She smiled and he was utterly captivated, pulling at his soul, it was so thick inside of his very being he didn't resist its temptation.

"I have a wish then to make," he announced to which the princess smiled and folded her hands underneath her chin.

"Then please speak it and I shall grant it to you." Her voice growing intoxicating, all of his desires could be granted. It was surreal, and of course he deserved it! He was famous, he had earned everything in his life, and because of his due diligence this was happening because it was him!

"I wish to know all of the world's ancient history, all of the sights and locations of undiscovered treasures so that I might find them all!"

Her head cocked slightly to the side, "Very well." Reaching out with one finger she pressed it against his head, a crackle of red shifted from the tip of Chi-Chi's finger into the man's brain.

All at once the man let out a ghastly scream as every single ounce of information was being poured inside of him. Locations of forgotten tombs, relics of the past, forgotten cities, and treasures buried beneath the ocean waves all came to him a flood. But-!

He recoiled backwards his hands grabbing at the sides of his face, his scream becoming one of torment. More knowledge continued, every single buried, coin, every ancient chip that fell off of a tomb and was left under a stone in the wilds, each and every single 'treasure' became known to him. Hundreds of thousands of locations were being forced upon him.

"No… No more! No more!" He cried out asking for it to stop.

"But it's what you wanted…" She purred, "You _wanted it all!" _Her voice dropped to a threatening rumble.

"STOP IT!" He cried out toppling over his couch and flailing rapidly at the floor but before he knew it the door to the office was ripped open.

Chi-Chi acted shocked, turning to Goku, "Oh Goku have you come to reclaim me or am I with a new master?" she asked him batting her eyelashes at him, ignoring the terrible screams coming from Amandini.

"What did you do?" His eyes narrowed at her before walking forwards and grabbing her container.

As Goku's hands closed around the container the pained screams of the treasure hunter died out leaving him to sob uncontrollably on the floor.

The room seemed to grow lighter as Chi-Chi just waved off the other man, "Does it matter, Master? I'm yours again." She appeared behind him to put her hands around his neck, but before she could wrap them Goku's free hand grabbed her wrist and he stared hard at her.

"Why did you hurt him?"

She looked offended, "Mwah? I did nothing of the sort." Gesturing herself in an overly dramatic noblewoman's gasp. "I merely granted his wish."

Somehow Goku didn't believe that, and Chi-Chi could tell that excuse wasn't flying with him. "He asked for knowledge and I gave it to him, he just couldn't handle it… besides if you hadn't given my container to him he wouldn't have made that wish, you know."

The young teen warrior looked to Ananidni who was on his back his face still etched with pain but his screams had died off. "You told me you wouldn't touch the container, that you would only look." A look of disappointment shone in his eyes, "This is why."

Having taken a few minutes to recover, his face still pouring sweat. "I can't- What the hell was that?" His mind was still pounding. He had answered a million questions but created _**billions **_more in his head.

"What you wished for, but unfortunately you're not my master anymore." Chi-Chi chided, her hand returned,sliding it around Goku's neck back to his favorite pressure points. She started giving his strained muscles a delicate massage exactly how the monkey-tailed teen loved it. Sensing the waves and tension beginning to leave just as quickly as they had appeared, just like _always, _learning very quickly what her master liked and didn't like. Her wicked grin was hidden from his view as Goku looked towards the man who had nearly stolen her from him.

"Ugh… damnit. I knew it all… but why is it now hazy?" Like struggling to remember that word at the tip of your tongue, _I saw it all but now… now it's not coming back! WHY?! _"I wished to know all of the treasures and relics and yet now… now I can't recall my wish."

Goku exhaled and shook his head, "I trusted that you would've done the right thing but I see that you aren't the good person I once saw with my own two eyes." He looked to Chi-Chi who was all smiles and gentle whispers. "Come on Chi-Chi we've got to go help these people with that sea monster. I don't want to be here anymore."

"W-Wait!" Ananidni cried out, a hand still holding his head, but he tried to bar the other man from leaving. "Tell me why," his eyes were squinting trying to look at Chi-Chi, "Why can't I remember them when they we're just like my most treasured memories, I made my wish!" Even if she left, he could still be satisfied with knowing all of it, it was more than he could've really handled but now that the pain had ended he felt a piece of himself now missing.

"You wished to know… you said nothing about remembering…" Her voice snickered before fading off into laughter before just as quickly as she appeared she disappeared in a flash of red smoke.

"No-! NO That's not-" He attempted to grab the container but Goku moved away from him. Using the after image technique the man's hands caught only the mirage of where the orange fighter once stood. His head looked all around, from side to side, until he realized that he was alone. Gripping the small locks of his hair he threw back a devastated scream as he had lost so much more than he had ever imagined.

[***]

Outside several minutes later Goku looked down towards the container, "That wasn't nice what you did."

"I merely did what he asked." A voice echoed from inside from his ancient treasure now attached to his hip, "Besides this is your fault for leaving me with him, none of this would have happened had you been more responsible and I can't control what people wish for and how my powers work you know."

He did have to let her have that one, "Still, why did he seem in so much pain?" He questioned having heard those screams and seen such pain on a person's face had caught him off guard. It reminded him of how much strain Tien and Master Roshi had put themselves under when fighting Piccolo. This little development unnerved him slightly, he didn't want Chi-Chi to be put in danger, but he didn't want to be carrying her around if she was a danger to other people.

It was a double negative for him.

"He asked for knowledge, he just couldn't handle what he asked for." Though her words were not convincing Goku, but she wasn't exactly trying either.

"My wish didn't go that way," Noting that he ate till he was full whenever he was hungry, but there wasn't anything bad that happened to him.

Chi-Chi's voice sighed, "Well your wish was very specific and so it didn't go that way. I'm sure even Shenron would've given that man the same thing. There are just some things that people can handle and others can not."

He looked down towards the container, "Promise me you won't hurt anyone like that, it's not nice." Even bad people didn't deserve to be treated like that.

"I can't promise anything, if people wish for me to do bad things I am powerless to stop their desires. To break my bonds sadly requires something far more powerful and dedicated than even you."

She had diverted his attention, "Well great can I just wish for your freedom and then it'll all be over right?"

"Sorry, this isn't a fairytale Goku. Magic has to be broken with magic, and I can't undo the binds that were placed upon me by your command. It has to be someone extraordinary, and while you are that, you just don't fit that bill I'm afraid."

"Can I wish to be that way then you're free?"

"Oh you are sweet, darling, but no, it doesn't work that way. All of this has to be natural, I can't influence my freedom in anyway directly, otherwise I'll die." Though her voice didn't seem too upset by that prospect. "And while I'm not opposed to the latter, I'd like to give it the proper try before it comes to that, like you when it comes to eating everything I lay out in front of you."

They both laughed, but Chi-Chi let out a breath before giving a final remark. "Well it's been charming but I think I'll take a nap, let me know when you're done handling all of this sea monster business. I'm really not interested in dealing with some slimy monster, so don't dare call me out to help you or give me over to him or I promise you will regret it."

"I should be fine, there hasn't been anything that I haven't run into that I can't beat!" Goku stated proudly flexing his arm though Chi-Chi wasn't privy to it.

"Certainly darling, certainly, bye bye for now." She said the cap slipping back on to her container and leaving Goku alone once more.

Without her being a minor distraction Goku set about finding out more about this sea monster that had arrived at the location a few months ago. Of course it hadn't taken very long as those right at the coast, and unaffected by the massive museum just on the outskirts of the town that acted like a tourist attraction.

But the rumors and tales were giving off strange vibes to Goku.

"You stay away from that sea, that beast be terrifying it appears from nowhere and just as soon as it appears it is gone." If Goku had been expecting it to tell him at least what it looked like well, he was in for another surprise.

"Some say it becomes whatever shape it wants, but at its core, there's a devil of some kind. One that loves young women, many young girls have been known to disappear from our village to never return."

Somehow… that line sounded familiar. Like he was experiencing a serious case of deja vu but he couldn't exactly recall what was so familiar about all of it.

"It's a great fighter, I've seen it shatter stone with just a finger and then it threatens to eat you with one of its many forms and I'm not sure how many it has. But it comes in the form of a giant watery creature, you can smell the stink of him for miles!"

This had Goku's mind wracking as he tried to picture just exactly why all of this was something he had done before.

"Are you seriously going to fight that creature?"

Goku cocked his head at the older man, "Of course, people say it's a good fighter and I'd like to challenge it." Flexing one massive bicep in front of the gentleman. "Plus it's great training and I need to keep preparing for the next World's Martial Arts Tournament because I'm going to take first!"

The man paled slightly at this obvious young man's bravado. "Well best of luck and if by chance you can save my daughter from that creature I'll reward you however I can."

"Count on it." He said with the type of assured confidence that very few could deny was true and genuine.

So with nothing more than talk and rumor Goku made his way down to the coast, the large outstretch of beach void of most people in 'fear' of this sea monster. However, Goku had a feeling if he was down here alone it wouldn't come.

He needed bait… one that the monster liked. His finger popped off the container's lid and in a flash Chi-Chi appeared.

"Oh dear me, do you have a wish?" She said eagerly having been summoned out here. Clasping her hands together in front of her chest eager to grant one of two more requests that he might have. "Did you need me to make the monster go away? I can do that no problem." Gesturing simply with one hand as she floated in the air towards the sea.

"Uhh, well actually I need a favor." Goku said sheepishly looking down at the beach sand.

Chi-Chi's eyes fell and looked towards him accusingly. "I don't do favors, I do wishes Goku."

"I know, I know." He laughed slightly embarrassed that he had to ask this of her. "But this isn't really a wish thing, I just need you to stay out here to lure out the monster and then I'll take it down."

She floated right up to his face a scowl on her lips, arms crossed over her chest, leaning in just a bit more for emphasis. "Why would I do that for you if you don't wish for it? This isn't a charity situation, I already cook you a banquet three times a day if you don't recall?"

"Yeah I know, but the monster likes really pretty girls and well if you're here I know he'll show up and the second he does I'll take him down." He looked up at her a beat red face showing. "If you do this for me then I'll forget what happened with Anandini earlier and I'll start coming up with a second wish."

Her lips pressed together flat as she looked into his eyes, studying them looking for some type of hint of what he was really planning or if this was some kind of joke. "You promise you'll come up with a second wish?"

"I'll try," He admitted to her.

Exhaling, she shook her head. But surprisingly. "Fine, but so long as you make that second wish soon."

"Thanks Chi-Chi!" Goku said wrapping her up in a nice short hug. "You are a good friend!" He smiled and for the briefest fraction of a second he saw her blush.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Let's just get this over with." She said trying to act uninterested but made no real effort to push away from him.

"No bet, now just stand there and look pretty I'll hide just over here!" he said gesturing to the large pair of boulders down below her and obscured from any vision.

Nodding, "Fine, let's just make this interesting then." Raising up her finger she snapped them and in a flash her genie outfit disappeared. Small golden cufflinks covered portions of her forearm, a large diamond necklace hung just between her cleavage which was now firmly stuffed in a tight aquamarine top dress which spiraled behind her back exposing pieces of her skin and went down to just above her knees. Her hair pinned upwards making a brilliant fanning ponytail. Her lips were painted a light purple, eye shiner that shimmered like silver. '_Let's see a monster resist me…'_

She wouldn't have to wait long…

**R&R**

**Kerghan**


	5. Seems Familiar

**Chapter 5: Sounds ****Familiar**

Chi-Chi remained on the edge of one of the shore lines - asmall little drop off leading to a crusty barnacled rocky outcropping below. While this did slightly annoy her that Goku would ask her to do this without necessarily wishing, if this sped up the process of finishing up her contract then so be it. But still it didn't feel too bad and her master at least had the decency of complimenting her before having this ridiculous situation set up.

She just brought her hands back behind her and idly strolled around, putting on her best act as if she wasn't purposefully waiting for some giant sea monster to attempt to grab her. Not that it would do them any good, so long as Goku was nearby she could just magic herself back inside. "If only my powers weren't partially locked behind that stupid piece of pottery." She mused looking at her manicured nails.

Casting a quick glance in Goku's direction and seeing his partially black spikes protruding outwards from the boulder she covered her face and shook her head. '_If he was even attempting to be stealthy about it, he's failing.' _

For all his acclaimed combat prowess he did lack that good old fashioned common sense some - no, all the time. Yes that was a more apt estimation of Goku's mental faculties, sweeter than honey, and gentler than a feather pillow but sometimes a large rock had the same sort of thought process that he did.

Sighing, "Why did I have to be stuck like this?" However, her words were reflecting more upon herself. "All of this beauty and power, only to be placed in a damn drinking bottle because someone made the oh so glorious decision to wish that I be given anything that I desired." Which was granted, just not in the way someone would've guessed.

Because as you guessed it, Jinn's were never honest, they gave you what you want, just never how you wanted it. One had to be so specific, so careful when making a wish with a mischievous creature so that one might not be so easily corrupted by their oh so tempting lure of a simple wish. A wish was simply that, a wish for something that was only a dream and would never be given without sacrifices.

Everything about her was supposed to be perfect, like her mother, the life she had been made for had all been nothing but a flickering candle. Mom just had to befall some ancient unforeseen curse, which of course had to be passed on… to no one in _particular._

Then before she knew it she was sucked deep inside of a bottle for perhaps a year. "Probably why I'm less than the _perfect _company." Her mind had to endure a sea of never ending darkness and loneliness until she began to control some measure of her powers.

"Nothing inherited about that," As it took control to use them while being contained. When she had been discovered and first wished upon… '_The first master I ever had, well he had quite the explosive experience.' _A shower of blood, bone, and body parts, learning what was too much quite easily. It took another few months until she had been found again.

This master lasted perhaps twice as long as the first one. The experiences allowed her to begin controlling her vast magical powers. While she could use them inside of her container, that small plane of existence was beyond normal comprehension. A dimension within itself, one that had no way for her to test that extent of those powers.

Manipulating people was out of her league as well; she couldn't force someone to do exactly as she wanted. Casting another glance at the poorly concealed Goku, she often wondered if he was capable of understanding what she really was. She had possibly some hope with that little treasure hunter they had encountered earlier in the day, but he turned out to be just like all the rest.

"Lucky I didn't splatter his brains all over the floor." She muttered having grown accustomed to men wishing for the dumbest things. Not that she had all men as her master, two girls, she'd scarcely call them women, had found her container and done the typical thing.

They wanted a handsome rich man to love them forever, "Unfortunately not all love is equal, nor in what manner… The poor things shouldn't have been so quick to wish that." Had they said the love of their life… well that might've saved their heads.

"Then I have naive Goku, his simple wish and endless stomach. He seems almost impervious to bad things, but I wonder how long it will last. I'm sure this little adventure won't horribly backfire in his face. But I guess that it will for me going by my current track record with him."

Yet this was her situation, an indescribable amount of power, but all of it wasn't able to be used by her unless asked of and even then it's not like she had just as much as what came out. Because if she were too-

A shake of the ground broke her train of thought, then another, and another, each one a huge step coming towards her direction. The rumble muffled as the steps approached from the water, but as she turned her eyes in the direction of the vast ocean she saw bubbles come up as a large bald head appeared from underneath the water and rose upwards, a green tint to their skin and drabs of seaweed covering the body that rose up.

Though whatever it was, it was certainly tall, as they were twenty feet out from the shoreline and starting to break the waterline.

Chi-Chi remained in place, after all, she had no reason to be terrified. Its weight stopped on the edge of the outcropping before taking a massive hand and pulling itself up just twenty feet from where the Genie stood. It was almost thirteen feet tall and carrying a large stick.

Its face twisted into a grin, "I see I was left a worthy new bride. At last my plight has been answered, those previous girls they left for me are worthless now." Its rumbling breath and brown teeth made her wave off the assaulting odor coming from his mouth.

"I don't know what you're eating but it smells disgusting." Chi-Chi commented, pinching off her nose. "Secondly, I'm assuming you're this big bad sea monster everyone in the village is talking about?"

"Heh, yes I am. I'm the mighty," He flexed his arms, "The immovable," Raising both of his hands doing some kind of machoman pose to show off his muscles. "The great Oolong!"

"Really? That's your name? Why not something actually imposing. Oolong sounds like some type of farm animal or something." But what really was she expecting.

"How dare you! I am a giant and I can crush and eat you." His voice yelled at her, his once imposing tone shifting to one that seemed insulted. "I don't think you realize with whom your dealing with little girl! I am-"

Then from nowhere a figure jumped from the boulder and landed right next to Chi-Chi immediately turning this sea giant's expression into one of pure terror. "Oh no-!"

"Oolong!" Goku's voice shouted almost in a scolding tone. "You are doing the same thing to this town, just like before." Putting both of his hands on his hips, "I thought you knew this was a bad thing, so why are you back out doing it again."

"Uhhh- Uhhh Well." The giant creature panicked as it was staring in the face of the most powerful person he'd ever known.

Chi-Chi placed a hand on Goku's shoulder, he turned his head towards her as she looked at him. "You know this creature?"

"Him? Yeah that's Oolong, he's a pig that can shape shift." He told her to which Chi-Chi looked back at the now shaking sea giant. "He traveled with me and Bulma when we were looking for the Dragon Balls. We caught him doing this exact same thing to another village, where he took other girls to make them be his wife, but they all ended up not doing anything and becoming really lazy."

"Were I capable of using my powers I'd send him into the ocean with a sledgehammer." Her voice a low threatening growl.

"Hey-Hey Goku it's okay I was just… just goofing around I didn't mean any of it. Just some harmless fun you know!"

Goku then remembered something, "Piggy!" He shouted and before even Chi-Chi could react the giant sea creature let out a painful yell and in a puff of smoke reverted to his normal form before dashing down the rocks and letting his body releases a large series of bodily gasses.

"Hey-! Come on Goku don't say that word! Bulma's traumatized me for that!" A voice whined up at them.

The Genie looked towards Goku then back towards where the 'monster' Oolong had ran off to. "Did I just see a pig, and then hear him jump down a cliff and defecate in his pants?"

He chuckled, "Yeah, that was Oolong, he has to use the bathroom anytime we say Piggy-"

"Wahh, come on Goku don't say it!" The voice cried out in pain. But if he had expected some measure of sympathy from the woman he had just threatened to eat and crush… well he was sorely mistaken.

"Really?" Chi-Chi questioned to which her master nodded his head. She sucked in a breath of air. "PIGGY PIGGY PIGGY PIGGY PIGGY PIGGY PIGGY-!" She unleashed in a piercing set of screams to which only the sounds of a pained 'sea giant' lost all control over his bowels and soiled the entire ground and the back of his pants as he struggled to control his floundering body from the pain.

"Please stop! I yield! I YIELD!" Oolong shouted upwards as he collapsed, sweat pouring down his face as he had to remove one set of clothes and find his capsules that hopefully had another pair after this was over.

Chi-Chi, catching a small whiff of what was over that cliff decided that she'd had enough, for Oolong's sake. "So Goku, mind sharing with me how you know that vile little piece of bacon?"

"Well it's a long story… So how about we find a place to pitch camp for the night and I'll tell you."

Chi-Chi held up a hand, "How about we get a room, you know a nice hotel or something. Or maybe you wish for something like you promised me so that we have a nice place to stay." She was tired of being stuck outdoors, she wanted something nice, a little pampering, some food that she didn't have to cook, hell a nice bed, a hot shower! Even if she didn't need these things, she _wanted _them. It was in her upbringing damnit! She was a god damn beautiful woman/princess/damsel/worth every dime!

"But I don't have money, and I want my wish to be something good, it seems a waste to spend it on a room for a night… but- Hey Oolong do you have money for me and Chi-Chi to have a nice hotel room or a place to stay?" He called over to his downed friend who let out an unintelligible groan.

Chi-Chi grabbed him by the arm and pulled him back to look at him. "You're asking that good for nothing for help? After what he's done to you and to these people? He kidnapped their daughters, shouldn't you like beat the crap out of him or at least toss him into the ocean?" How could Goku just flip like that.

He stared back at her with a blank look on his face. "What do you mean? He's not a very bad person, and I'm sure the girls he took are all living somewhere perfectly fine just like before." He cupped his hand by his mouth before yelling towards the downed pig. "Are the girls okay and can you bring them back?"

"Y-Yeah… s-sure, just gimme, give me like two minutes. Oh lord." Oolong called back still panting, his body still suffering the aftereffects of the dreaded pig word curse that Bulma had placed upon him.

"See, no problem. He'll bring the girls back and we'll get a nice room."

Chi-Chi just released a frustrated breath and shook her head. "Why do I even bother with you, you know what I'm done!" WIth a snap of her fingers she disappeared once again.

"Gee wonder why she's so upset?" The spiky haired warrior commented, scratching the top of his head. He shrugged then went to see if Oolong was ready.

[***]

The girls were once again returned and just like with his previous attempt Oolong had failed to control the girls he had taken from their homes and ended up housing them, feeding them, and just trying to figure out where he had gone wrong, _AGAIN. _

Although now he remained with Goku after splurging some of his hard earned cash on a nice hotel room for him, though primarily for that smoking hot chick that his naive friend had magically parted ways with.

"So what brought you all the way out here? Please tell me it wasn't because you heard about this stunt?" Oolong asked sitting in a chair by a table while Goku sat on the edge of the bed.

He gave the pig a cheeky grin, "Well you kinda circulated a rumor of some big scary sea monster that was really strong, so yeah I kind of came here because of you. You know I can't resist fighting something really strong."

Oolong let his shoulders slump in defeat, "Of all the people who came and found me it would be you wouldn't it." He was certain he'd planned this little scheme out so much better! He'd gone to the water, he took the guise of a sea monster by a fishing village. Who would seriously come all this way for that? His face looked towards Goku and he realized the undeniable truth that so long as someone like him was around he'd never be able to pull this off.

But as the silence dragged on the resident pig had a question that came to him very quickly. "Hey, where's that chick you were with?"

"Hm?" Goku looked confused, "What chick?"

"You know." He transformed into a more rotund and shorter version of the woman Goku had been with. "This one." Pointing at the loosely resembling face before transforming back.

"Oh, Chi-Chi, she's a girl not a chick."

"Look I know you don't understand the lingo Goku, but chick means a hot girl."

Goku again was once confused, "Hot, I thought she'd be relatively cool with how the temperature has been."

'_This is the guy who always wins, who just lucks out on everything! Sheesh!' _But he kept that comment to himself, "Well now that my plan's over, where do you plan on going."

"Hmm, Well I don't really have any major plans on where I'm going but I should probably swing by Master Roshi and see if there is news from the other guys. I ran into Yamcha and Puar not too long ago then I came here."

"Well, seeing as how my welcome is used up, how about I join you on the way to Master Roshi's." Oolong offered and saw Goku's head nod. "Great, it'll be like old times, except no crazy women causing us trouble." He joked to the teen who shook his head.

"Well Chi-Chi will still be with us," Surprising the pig, noticing the reaction Goku thought it best to explain. "See Chi-Chi is a magical genie princess bound to this container I found in Death Mountain and until she grants me three wishes or I give her up I can't just leave her behind." He pointed to the ornate little relic attached to his hip.

"Seriously Goku? You have a magical Genie?" Goku again nodded in response. "Well that's awesome, just wish for all the money we'd ever want and be set for life. You can go gallivanting the world in search of the best fights out there and I could be your manager trying to set you up with the best fighters around with a huge pool of cash. It'll be perfect!"

"Nah!" The warrior said immediately sending Oolong's quick fantasy crashing to the ground as the con artist pig hit the ground in defeat.

"Goku you really know how to crush a pig's dreams…" His eyes however settled on the teen's hip and the ornamental container that supposedly carried a magical genie. '_Heh even if Goku is full of it that thing will fetch a pretty penny.'_ "So Chi-Chi is your what then?"

"My friend, we've been traveling together for a few weeks now." Goku admitted, "she actually…" stopping as within several seconds outburst in golden bands of light appeared Chi-Chi wearing her apron and chef's hat, holding a huge cast iron skillet all ready to serve. "FOOD!" Goku cried out like a child on Christmas.

"Yes, yes, now eat up." Chi-Chi sighed hefting a large porterhouse steak onto a now magically appeared plate so that Goku could begin devouring it at his usual breakneck speeds. Although as Chi-Chi looked past Goku she noticed something. Something on the ground looking up at her exposed bottom thanks to this apron. She reared back her hand as the mouth of a drooling pervert stared at the crack of her ass.

'_Oh dinner those buns are delicious' _Oolong thought, staring openly at the woman's rear until he saw her hand moving. "Oh-"

"PERVERT!" Chi-Chi screamed smacking him across the face, the slow motion of his skin spreading outwards as the hot iron skillet burned his poor pork and then blasted him into a wall. "How dare you ogle me like some street whore! If I weren't bound cooking for him I'd be beating you to death you no good piggy!" Her voice sent the near unconscious pig stumbling into the bathroom where he proceeded to moan from the agony of both his face and ass killing him. Releasing some strained grunts and steam out from her nose she turned back to Goku who looked at her drooling for his next piece.

Slipping back into her magically created kitchen she served Goku another four full courses until Oolong stumbled out of the bathroom holding his face and the back of his pants. Looking in her direction he jumped backwards into the wall as she reared back with a thick butcher knife in her heands the promise of murder in her brown eyes should he piss her off further.

"I'm sorry, don't kill me-!" He begged falling on his knees as Chi-Chi tossed the knife upwards, and without looking caught it with the other hand. Aiming the serrated edge directly at him, it was enough to keep him shaking in his boots until she cast a disgusted look and turned away from him. Snapping her fingers twice she returned back to her original garb and then rested beside Goku who finished sucking down the crumbs.

"Goku… why is this pig with us?" Deeming not to call him anything more than what he actually was.

Goku set aside the plate and wiped his mouth before answering knowing how much Chi-Chi already disliked him talking with crumbs and food in or around his mouth. "Oolong's an old friend, though he's not a real bad guy, he's just following along with us until we get to Master Roshi then he'll leave and we can continue on."

She eyed Goku then the pig still shaking on his knees, switching her gaze from one to the other. "Why exactly?"

"Oh well because I said I would, and plus he can be useful sometimes since he can transform. It's how we managed to summon Shenron the first time when we fought against Emperor Pilaf and his small gang when wishing for world domination." That was a fun little adventure, Goku couldn't stop the smile on his face when he recalled that first little excursion.

It was how he got to meet so many incredible people and move beyond the little forest he had been raised in. "It's all good though, I know he'll behave since you know his weakness and he paid for the room you were asking for." Catching his Genie a bit by surprise as she noticed that she was indeed in a nice little hotel room.

"So it seems…" Casting a glance in one direction, "Excuse me, and if you peak on me pig I will send you into a sea of cactuses or fire coral in the ocean." Snapping her fingers again the door to the bathroom closed tightly and the water started. "Oh yes I've missed a hot shower-!" The voice exclaimed happily as the sounds of drizzling water continued.

"Heh, yeah that's Chi-Chi for you." Laughing off the unusual quirks she always seemed to show when she was out and about. Normally he had to converse while she remained inside that little bottle most of the time, save when he was hungry.

Oolong haven been given more than enough reason to keep his eyes to himself, for now anyway, turned his attention back to Goku. "How do you travel with her? She's more scary than Bulma when her aunt Flo is visiting." He'd seen veins popping on Bulma that made him wish to shrink down and transform into an ant, but this woman? He could still feel the sweat forming on his brow from the dark glare he received. Not discounting the fact that the woman was a magical Genie… but-!

"Can't say I've ever met Bulma's aunt before. But Chi-Chi's alright, sure shes stressed but it's not her fault." He just smiled and fell backwards against the sheets. "This is a lot of fun though, just like how it was all those years ago when we first met, though it's kind of in reverse, and you seemed taller too." Snickering as he knew that he'd had quite the jump in his height since the last World Martial Arts Tournament.

As the sole occupant of the shower continued to wash herself the cunning little pig had to ask some 'choice' questions. "So what kind of wishes does she grant Goku?" Broaching the topic again as he was certain that he'd pull his one track mind back to the important stuff.

"Pretty much whatever I want, though she can't do anything with bringing back dead people. So don't make her too angry or try to make yourself a wish otherwise she might really hurt you."

'_She already can kill my bowels with uttering that damn word because you told her.' _But he didn't bring that up, "Has she actually killed someone though?"

The teen shrugged, "I dunno… HEY- Chi-Chi!" He called out to the shower,

"WHAT?! Can't a girl have some ME time?" An angry response came from the shower, "If it's not a wish do not expect me to be coming out there."

"Nah just a question, have you ever killed anyone Chi-Chi?" Ignoring her obvious aggressive tone Goku just went ahead and asked.

"By choice, no? By accident, yes."

Goku's sunny demeanor slipped slightly, "Was it like Ananidni?" His tone a little softer, as the other sounds were of running water. He might understand if Chi-Chi was forced or not able to control herself, but truthfully he'd never asked if she had killed anyone. Perhaps he should've asked that, but Chi-Chi hadn't tried to be viol- well she hadn't been cruel when she got too angry. He gave her a lot of leeway with regards to the fact she was a magically bound prisoner that he carried around with him.

"Did I not tell you?" Her tone softer, perhaps recognizing that her master was no fan of people getting hurt, or killed especially. "Give me a few minutes, then I'll explain."

Oolong gave a quick exchange of glances between the door and Goku, "I think uh, I'll go see myself out for a few minutes and let you two chat." Hoping down from his chair, giving a nervous laugh as he looked towards the door with interest.

"What for?"

"No reason, just some fresh air, okay thanks see yah-!" With that he dashed out of the small room leaving Goku alone with his Jinn who was finishing her shower.

It took another fifteen minutes of waiting until Chi-Chi emerged, despite being blessed magically she came out wrapped in a white towel her hair bundled up in a second one as she glistened with the few remaining trails of water on her body.

Goku waited patiently as Chi-Chi fixed herself but he noticed that she was looking at him, studying his expression. '_Wonder if she thinks that I feel differently about her now.' _Folding his hands together his eyes just followed her until she drew back her towel exposing her backside to him and revealing to him that she did not have a tail -unintentionally- which was disappointing to him.

She then sighed and shook her head, her words mumbling something before snapping her fingers and clothing herself. Hoping into the air cross legged she turned to face her master, settling just in front of him.

"Well what questions do you want me to answer?" Maneuvering her hands to his shoulders as she crept onto his lap. "I know it's not just about what I had to do before this, are you wanting the whole picture? The before 'I became what you see now' tale, yes?" Watching as his eyes softened even Chi-Chi found herself with a bit of guilt as she looked into those eyes, they were so pure and it made her feel just a bit awful when talking to him about her deeply sordid past. Despite all of her attempts to get him interested in her, she found herself being pulled more towards him. He was just too damn nice to hate, it was perhaps why she wasn't being as forceful as she could be to get out of her current wish predicament with him.

"Can you start from the very beginning, I know you said you've killed people and while it's true I've had to do something like that against someone really, really evil. I want to know who you are. You like to dance around the point sometimes, could you just tell me the truth?" He brought his hands up and wrapped his fingers around her own. "I want to trust you Chi-Chi, and know that you won't turn into a bad person because I think that you don't want to be this way… that maybe-"

She placed a finger over his lips, "Don't say that, Master it wouldn't be proper. But I'll tell you my history if that would be alright… But I think maybe I could show you. If you trust me that is?" Looking at him expectantly. "Do you?"

"I don't have a reason not to and I want too." Goku told her earnestly, and he saw her smile.

"Thank you, now just close your eyes… and I will show you how _this_ all happened, Master."

**R&R Please**

**Kerghan**


	6. A Gin, An Ox, And A Wish

**Chapter 6: A Gin, An Ox, And A Wish**

**A/N: Overdue update? Probably, but my good little friend blau helped push me to start this back up again so here it is.**

"Okay I need you to picture something for me. Picture me, except about three feet shorter and three times more adorable."

"Okay, I'm picturing…" His mind slipping into something- *WHAM* Chi-Chi smacked the back of his head hard. "Oww oww!" He whined, clutching the back of his head.

"I said picture me adorable, why are you giving me a tail?" A voice growled.

Rubbing the back of his head, Goku could feel the lump already forming. "I thought you'd look cute with a tail like me."

A snort escaped her lips. "Fine keep the stupid tail."

The picture emerged of a younger Chi-Chi, wearing her blue and purple battle armor with its blue cape and long exposed brown tail that had been added. She was just as always, messing around in the background of her palace until…

From the ground erupted a pillar of flame, rising high into the air reaching almost twenty meters. The girl cried out in shock, stumbling backwards in a mad panic as the flames flickered higher before fading. The entire place was choking with burning plants, ash, and the smell of sulphur mixed into the air.

Her brown eyes were shining with flames still until the area became slightly darker. The ground become solid and her body once again began to respond to her commands.

Panting rapidly Chi-Chi gathered herself up, sweat pouring off her brow as her tiny heart pounded like a jackhammer against her ribcage. Her hands were tucked against her chest, her back slightly hunched as she looked around from side to side, her head snapping about expecting at any moment another violent eruption would occur.

After ten long minutes of nothing she finally gathered her courage and bolted. Running as fast as she could, not caring about anything other than getting out of there.

She practically flew up the stairs barely touching any of the palace steps as she tore her way into her father's great hall.

The large Ox-King was a towering giant that had a worried expression on his face and before he could turn around fast enough to hide it, he saw his terrified daughter sprinting full force into his stomach. A light 'oof' escaped his throat as his little girl buried her face into his body out of fear, seeking his protection from an explosive fire that had nearly consumed her.

"W-What's wrong, pumpkin?" He said failing to act unaffected by what had just happened in his kingdom. Clearly by his daughter's quick appearance and subsequent slamming into him told him that she had seen it too.

"Fire Papa! Lot's of fire it shot up from the ground and it only grew higher and higher!" She cried to him, the light ash on her shoes and the faint smell of sulphur lingered around her. She didn't enjoy fire, it had nearly killed her in her youth once before and this wasn't helping her conquer any fear of it.

"It's all gone now. But you can stay here if you want." Ox replied, picking her up and letting her squeeze tightly to his arm afraid to even let go for a second. A weariness showed on his face, his eyes looking back towards his personal chambers, his hands holding his daughter tight as if to support her, but as he held onto her one would be hard pressed to know who was getting more support from who.

The image shifted slightly. "So? Is that your dad or something?"

"Yes. That was my _father…" _her voice holding an edge to it as she watched the scene which she had lived for years play out again and again for Goku's curiosity since no one could just believe her. '_I'm a magical genie do I really have a reason to lie…' _She didn't bother answering herself on that open-ended question.

"He's really big."

"That's all you can say?" She snorted, "My dad is big, not the giant palace, not that I was nearly burned by a pillar of fire. My dad's big, that's it?"

"Well this happened years ago and you're here. Why would I ask you about the fire if you are here right now and I've been to my friend Bulma's house which is bigger than that palace."

"..." She opened her mouth to speak but stopped herself, he had a point, "Whatever."

Shifting back, Goku's eyes looked upon a fresh scene involving Chi-Chi's father. The large man was sitting there holding a very familiar looking container. "Isn't that-"

"Yes- shush you wanted to see it, didn't you?" Chi-Chi scolded him with a mental finger wag. Goku closed his mouth - mentally as there wasn't one physically - as he watched the new scene unfold.

Setting it down, the Ox-King opened the sealed container and bursting forth from a cloud of red gas and blinding light appeared someone new. A beautiful woman, much like Chi-Chi, her hair was raven black, but it rolled unnaturally curving and bending around her back stopping just before her ankles. It was shimmering and glowing in the dull light of the room. Her long painted blue nails reached out half an inch from her fingers, her eyes painted a light purple shadow and light painted tattoo that covered her right eye with a black raven that almost seemed to be alive as she moved it appeared to move.

"Oh, what has my dear Ox-King come to ask of me, hmm?" The Gin asked in a similar tone to that of Chi-Chi when she addressed Anaidni. "Is it another daughter, a new kingdom? What is it?"

The proud Ox-King knelt before her, his body prostrated. "I beg of you…" His voice becoming muffled and garbled.

"Hey what did he say?" Goku's voice asked.

"I don't know, and hush or you'll miss what's going on." Chi-Chi said irritated as the pair watched the scene continue.

"... please protect my kingdom like you have." The giant of a man almost groveling. "I know that our relationship is strained but please, you know that I would not deceive you of all people. I promise that I will set you free once I find a way."

The gin sighed, "Really Oxxy? You come to beg for something that you already have? You wished that your kingdom would be safe and that… _your _daughter would be safe and grow up happy and just as beautiful as her mother. Oh that was a clever one, wasn't it." She was almost mocking him as she floated above him.

"Please, I'm doing everything that I can to lift the curse. Please don't take it out on Chi-Chi. She had nothing to do with this, she's innocent in all of this and you know that! Please!" He begged, his large hands fisted together in front of him. "If you use just a bit of your power to keep them safe I can do more to free you like I promised I would!"

"Fine job you've done. I'm still here almost a decade later, serving the same overbearing brute, in the same castle the only difference is there's a little snot running around."

"Her name is Chi-Chi! Why do you despise her, she's done nothing to you, she would treasure you just like I have!"

"Hmm, well seeing as how I had no say in her life, no chance to be with her, that she was taken from me by you and now you want me to be happy and act like she's my daughter? Hah! She's nothing but a paltry shadow to the real me. Why not just wish for my freedom and end this little charade. If not, things will only get worse."

"Worse?" Ox repeated, his voice trembling as his head raised upwards. "Please don't, I beg you for more time."

She smiled down at him cruelly, "Grant me freedom and I'll grant you peace. Just one little wish, that's all. If you don't I can't promise that everything might not stay perfect after all… hehe." She laughed, a grin spread over her face as the black raven on her eyes grew encompassing one side of her face darkening her complexion.

"What promise do I have that you won't turn on me the second I grant that wish, that your powers won't dissipate and take all of this from me?" Ox said now on his knees. "Can you promise me that?!"

The woman just smiled her long hair winding outwards and around Ox's neck - not choking him but holding him in place. "I give no promises, since you broke the one you made to me."

"You know -garghhh" His mouth was muffled as the tip of her hair filled his mouth gagging him. His hands grabbed at her ebony locks but his strength wasn't enough to pull himself free. It only fed itself further into his throat and echoed by a haunting laugh of the woman who held him upright.

His body was inches off the ground. "I could just choke the life right out of you. Ending you with this same hair that first caught your eyes, it would be poetic wouldn't it?" Her eye covered by the black raven glowed an ominous red. "For all your _love, _all of the wishy washy words that you have made to me, you have done nothing but disappoint me and I actually believed that your feelings were genuine but of course you aren't. You are-"

"Daddy-!" A frill girl's voice cried out interrupting the dark monologue as the child of contempt burst into the room. Her small form had watched from a cracked door frame until she gathered enough courage to break into the room.

Ox's grip on the hair invading his mouth stopped as he waved frantically at his daughter. The actions lost for her. "Let my daddy go!" She shouted, her eyes shining with tears but she raised both of her hands up and touched the sides of her bladed helmet.

The woman looked down at the little girl and merely laughed, the darkness that once covered her face receded becoming her simple tattoo once again. Yet she did not relinquish her master and the girl's father. "Oh, and what are you going to do?"

"LET MY DADDY GO!" She cried again, her young voice cracking and breaking as she stared up at the woman who looked down at her. Her beauty and features not registering the similarities between the two of them in her panic. "I'm warning you-!"

The woman just laughed, only to be met with a green blast of energy from the helmet. The attack aimed at the woman's face just left a cloud of thick black smoke as Chi-Chi just glared at her.

A hand reached out and waved off the smoke, "Not bad, but I'm unharmed. You should try something else." Mocking only encouraging the child's rage as she grabbed the thick blade and threw it with all of her strength only to watch it slice right for the woman's neck - hitting her raised fingernail and falling harmlessly back to the ground.

"Want to play with blades? Oh I can do that. Too bad you didn't aim for my container or else you might've caused me some harm." Reaching down she plucked the heavy metal disc with two fingers and with the gentlest of tosses sent it back towards the little girl whisking past her so close it sliced her hair and left a razor thin cut just above her ear, a small trickle of blood escaping down the side. "Go run, because daddy won't be helping you-"

A small kick landed square in her stomach. The woman's hair snapped out of Ox's mouth as she staggered slightly, her hand going to her stomach as she looked up in shocked surprise a mirrored expression showing on Chi-Chi who hadn't expected the result either. "You actually hurt me…" She marveled, feeling pain for the first time in a long time.

Using the precious seconds given to him, Ox charged the Gin. "Chi-Chi run! She can't kill me, but I need you to leave!" His massive arms wrapping around her, the veins in his arms and face pulsing as he used all of his might to restrain the woman who began to flail about.

"But-But daddy I can't-"

"RUUNN-!" He bellowed before his face was covered by the woman's hair muffling him as the two of them began their struggle once again.

Ox was thrown to the floor but he kept his large fist around the woman's frame taking her down with him. She roared angrily, her smaller frame actually breaking an arm free from the giant. Her gaze fell upon the little girl once again who stumbled backwards as a piece of her hair snaked out like a tendril and went after her. Moving across the ground like a snake it whipped past her and swung backwards.

Chi-Chi ducked low enough to just be clipped by it knocking her down hard on her stomach as her back foot kicked over a small container. Causing it to skitter along the floor, her head looked up and saw her father being lifted off the ground and then tossed away from him, impacting against the stone wall. His huge body nearly buckled an entire pillar as the woman dusted herself off.

"Now, where was I?" Her hair retracted back to her body, straightening out of her appearance she then began to walk towards Chi-Chi. "If you want this to stop, take up my container child and wish that this stops…"

Her eyes looked to the small ornate vessel and then back to the woman, her body fluid in its motion as she approached.

The Ox-King watched as he struggled to speak, unable to say anything to appease the Gin that inhabited its container.

"I'm not afraid of you!" Chi-Chi shouted, her body was shaking like a leaf despite her declaration. She knew not to show fear in anything, but instinct warned her to run and hide.

"No, not of me… but how about this?" With a flick of her hand a scorching trail of fire appeared in front of Chi-Chi. She rolled backwards only to have another spout of fire come from nowhere like a hand trying to engulf her… The rolling fire seemed to swarm around her, constricting and rising high enough to touch the ceiling.

Chi-Chi covered her face as the unholy fire surrounded her, the heat licking her skin as she let loose a scream of pure terror. Surrounded by what had nearly killed her before when she was younger had turned her bravado into nothing as her body shut down.

"Not so tough are we. Just a little child." A voice mocked as the fire backed away as if commanded and there stood the long black haired woman. Her raven on her face expanding outward once again and painting a section of her face black leaving a single glowing red eye. Seeing the small child losing all comprehension as the floor was soaked with fresh urine, the smell evident as the small pool between the girl's knees that she wasn't aware of. "Wish me free and this will all stop, or else I'll make sure you never leave these flames!"

Ox pushed himself onto one arm, looking at them his voice a dry rasp as his throat was so dry he could not manage more than cough. His eyes watched in panic as the woman he loved tormented his daughter and attempt to use her in such a cruel way!

Goku's voice interjected once again in the flashback. "Why is she-"

"She's a vindictive bitch. She's the reason I'm stuck like this!" Chi-Chi said angrily but pain still lingered for her voice. "Now just shut up and watch…" Her own head turning away from what was to come as the little girl edged on by fear and desperation now held up the container.

The woman's eyes were almost on fire as she looked down at the small child, it was finally her moment! She was going to be free after so long!

"I wish… I wish that… You...You… were f-f-f-free!"

The fire stopped immediately, the room darkening save the glowing red eyes of the Gin which lost their molten glow as the container vibrated…

"N-ahh.. Chi-" Ox called out having thrown everything he had into getting to his daughter. But a blinding flash sent him back to the ground as the woman and Chi-Chi both began to scream, one was in pain the other in rapturous delight. "FREE! FREEE FREEEEE HEHEE!" The woman screamed as the raven on her face leapt from her eye becoming a shadow and flew straight towards the little girl and without a second to comprehend slammed itself into Chi-Chi's right eye. Chi-Chi's howling only intensified as her face was almost clawed and pecked by the immaterial bird but its actions felt just like it were really happening.

Then a glow of a small band formed around her neck, wrists and ankles as black rings became nothing more then dust of the woman's limbs which crumbled away. The red mist that had once surrounded and engulfed the mysterious Gin was pulled from her and encompassed Chi-Chi, her body drawing it in through her pours as a blinding light ripped outwards from the container's top and engulfed Chi-Chi before her entire presence was sucked downwards inside of it. A light click of the container's lid snapped shut.

"Oh… I can't believe that I'm finally free. It's so nice to be in control of myself once again." The woman laughed as Ox stopped tears falling from his eyes as he looked down at the small bottle that now held his daughter.

"How… How could you…?" Ox cried grasping the small ornate jar in his hands as if he were holding a delicate flower ready to break apart. Flicking downwards, he couldn't imagine what was going on inside of there. His little girl had swapped places with the one person he had once loved with all of his heart. "This can't be real. Tell me this is just a cruel dream…" His head was shaking trying to will himself to wake up from a living nightmare. He had promised her… he tried everything! This wasn't anything that he had wished for. "She was supposed to be protected from harm." His words and tone inflecting to the other occupant of a previous wish.

"And she is now. Protected by that magical trap and safe from any physical harm that might befall her now." The woman said, still pleased with herself.

Ox's despair quickly flipped shoving himself upwards clutching his daughter in his hands as he directed his anger at the person he'd never imagine betraying him. "You, you did that to our daughter. Tell me why-?!" He roared, his hand thrusting out the small jar to which the woman simply shrugged.

"I wanted to be free of it, besides… it's not like we can't have another one you know?" She added with a flirtatious wink and suggestive lick of her lips. "Come on Oxxy don't be mad with me, it's just one girl and we can just use her and give us more wishes and make our prosperous future a true reality this time and one where I don't get trapped."

The scene quickly faded into darkness as Ox began to shout, Chi-Chi's memories faded back into nothing as the mental connection she had shared with Goku was now over. She showed him enough of what she wanted to show and a small glimpse of why she was the way that she was. Remaining sitting in his lap, Chi-Chi brought her hands around Goku's neck and held him looking to him for support and sympathy. "So now you know… do you understand or are you still angry with me?"

Goku was a bit dumbfounded, he didn't move to hold her but neither did he push her away. He hadn't really expected that story. He took about three minutes to run everything Chi-Chi had showed him before bringing his hands up to her sides and pulling her back so that he might look at her face when he spoke to her. "So, you were tricked into becoming this?"

She nodded, "Yes, tricked and swindled by what was once my mother. She was so desperate for her own freedom that she used my fear of fire as a little girl to terrify me so much that I did what she wanted. Thereby granting her freedom and me being locked up inside of this thing until I was set free by another person."

Goku slightly cocked his head, "So… if I wish for you to be free then that would happen to me?"

Chi-Chi shook her head, "No, because it has to be a specific type of person Goku. I can't just make people wish for my freedom and have it work, because my freedom would only be from them… because of their death because I'm cursed, like most Gin. Just like my mother who was tricked into swapping places she passed this onto me." Drawing up one hand she brushed it over her right eye and revealed a sight that had been on the vision.

A dark raven now showed over her face, almost moving along her skin and as it did her right eye took on a more demonic red glow. She sighed, "Since you now know are you going to cast me off? Drop me into another mountain perhaps, or maybe hand me over to the pig and be rid of it all?" Her eye flared a bight brighter, her hair slipping down from around her back and moving around Goku's form. "Plan on being _Rid of ME like AlL oF ThE OtHerS? EvEn MY oWn FaThER?" _Her voice darkening and words coming not from her lips but from her eye - it flared as the words left its dark origins.

_Run away. RUN AWAY LIKE ALL THE REST! Because you are never going to be the one who can set me free. Isn't that Right Goku? JUST RUN AND HIDE FROM ME!_

The room darkened as Chi-Chi's hair slinked downwards and wrapped around his legs. Ready to take her revenge on another person ready to be done with her, to leave her to this life trapped all alone and bound to a life as a personal bottle slave!

But…

"Nah, why would I do that, I don't think you're a bad person." Goku responded, giving her his quirky smile and laugh. Snapping the darkness from Chi-Chi as her eye returned to normal and the raven showing on her face faded. Her long ebony tresses slid back up and returned to their normal length. "I like having company, but as long as you don't intentionally hurt people I don't see why I would get rid of you, plus your food is super tasty."

She paused looking at Goku, despite all of her preconceptions about men and especially the one she was traveling with she could never have imagined there being a more pure person. _If this is an act then I deserve to be fooled. _"You're just too much of a nice guy, Goku."

"Yep!" He replied laughing.

"Well… then how about I give you a proper nice guy reward?" She said pushing herself against him, using the backside of her hand to tenderly stroke the side of his face.

"Oh, is it food?"

"No, it's not food but you do use your mouth."

"Ahhh… okay sure!" He said not expecting what happened next as Chi-Chi pressed her lips over his own and kissed him. Wrapping her hands into his hair she gave out a light grunt of desire. More than ready to take this further until as she pulled back to kiss him again she caught sight of a small figure peeking at her and Goku from the doorway.

"PERVERT!" Goku heard her yell before pulling back and blasting her hand towards the door, sending a form bouncing across the wall and back several times, landing right on the stairs and then unceremoniously bouncing down the steps.

Chi-Chi was annoyed that the pig had come back to ogle her since she had wanted to be a little 'passionate' with Goku. His sweet nature, pure heart, and drop-dead physique had been an excuse to blow off some steam after living her prior memories again. But the moment was ruined.

"Huh, so uh that was… nice." Goku said not sure what she had just done to him, it had felt awkward, her tongue was in his mouth, he perhaps had thought she was trying to give him some food the way her lips were pressed so tightly against him like she was feeding him. But it hadn't turned out that way.

"Ugh, well the moment's ruined… forget it I'll just call it a night then." She said flustered. Dismounting from Goku who just nodded, unsure of what to make of the whole situation.

"Oh, okay well I'll see you in the morning." He said waving to her. At that she burst into light and slipped back into her container to rest before Goku departed on another journey.

**R&R**

**Kerghan**


	7. Bottled Chaos

**Chapter 7: Bottled Chaos**

**A/N: Another update, another little dose and the coming consequences for some noble intentions. Hope you enjoy.**

It was just, sorta like old times, minus one insane blue-haired witch with an ego problem replaced with a super powerful evil genie in a bottle. Oolong couldn't figure out which one was worse, but he also knew there'd be no chance for a Puff Puff like with Bulma. He'd probably have to label this crazy genie as the worst of the two.

At least Bulma was naive enough-! His thoughts were jolted as he slightly tripped on a rock, "Gah, where the hell did that come from?" he said, noting that he happened to be walking on a path without a stone for miles and he just somehow found one that was peeking out through the ground.

"Hmm?" Goku asked as Oolong trotted alongside him wearing his green jacket and pants and red star cap.

"I swear there wasn't a rock in the road…" His eyes looked backwards wondering just where the damn thing had come from-! His foot caught a crack and sent him sprawling on his front in an inglorious fashion. "What the fuck?" He cursed, rubbing his poor snout that was filled with dirt and sand. "Where did that come from?"

Goku looked down at his feet, "From the ground." Noting the small ledge that his friend had caught while walking. "I didn't see it either but I'm not exactly looking down." He chuckled, offering Oolong a hand which he took and pulled himself up.

The pig looked ahead for a second before looking back at the container on Goku's waist. His mind quickly clicking as to how this had more than likely happened. It had to be _that crazy bitch-! _Opening his mouth to point at Goku a white splatch spattered over his arm.

A bird had decided to shit on him.

"Oh come on!" Oolong said disgusted, reaching into his pocket to fish something out to wipe down his arm. Angrily he wiped off what he could still leaving thin white smears on the fabric much to his dismay.

"Weird I didn't even hear that bird, I would've said something." Goku commented wondering where it had even gone; as soon as it arrived it vanished. A real head scratcher, and he promptly did just that looking around.

Oolong then glared back at the ornate container on his waist. "I bloody well know who's doing it too, it's your she-devil that you're toting around. Who else can make rocks, cracks, and bird shit appear out of thin air!"

He looked to the container and back to Oolong, "I don't think she'd do that, besides she's not even here." Forgetting that Chi-Chi could hear him, but he didn't recall that fact in that moment. "Probably just some bad luck."

_Meeting you again was bad luck, I was living the life for awhile! _Oolong thought but did not share as the young warrior kept up his walking pace.

The two settled into a calm quiet again, the pig keeping his voice and thoughts quiet as he wondered if perhaps the bi- kind genie was able to hear them. Oolong found himself watching his feet and the sky more frequently, however, as a feeling of being heavily watched seemed to overwhelm him.

But unbeknownst to Oolong his friend was getting that feeling too. Though, it wasn't from Chi-Chi.

Along the path, following the underbrush someone was following them. Not quietly either, the low hum of motorbikes, although silenced, wasn't enough to evade the spiky-haired warrior's keen sense of hearing.

They had sped off ahead but their engines hadn't faded into the distance. They simply stopped and died out. It meant only one thing.

Whoever was ahead, was looking for them. But why, Goku didn't have to wait long as within five minutes men burst outwards. Seemingly from nowhere came a whole group of vagrants, wearing tattered uniforms, and sporting a wide variety of weapons. Seven different men surrounded Goku.

"No, I'm out!" Oolong proclaimed vocally, transforming into a large mole and burrowing deep into the ground leaving Goku quite alone, but he was unaffected.

Their eyes fixed upon Goku's form, some nodding and others gesturing and pointing towards him and more specifically what was on his hip.

"Listen kid," One gruff man spoke, his face an unshaven mess of brown hair and a balding spot atop his head. He was holding a large billy club, though having not a clue of the man of whom he was dealing with. "We don't want to hurt you, but give up your little bauble right there and we'll be on our way."

"Huh?" Goku said cocking his head. "Uh, what's going on?" Looking from face to face about the current situation.

Some of the men scoffed, "Look kid it's simple. Give us that little trinket or we beat you and take it, doesn't matter if you die in the process. If I have to ask again it won't be pretty now just give it-!" He reached forward, attempting to grab it- Goku's hand grabbed his wrist stop the man's momentum in his tracks.

The brute was caught off-guard as he attempted to pull his arm back and punch the moron for touching him but found his wrist wasn't moving. In a grunt Goku lifted up the man's arm forcing the two of them to look eye to eye.

"Sorry but you can't take it, you will only get hurt if you do." He warned as the man gave an angry growl, his hand grabbing at Goku's fingers but found himself unable to budge them.

"What. The. Hell!" He shouted rearing back his hand and threw the other one at Goku's face. A single finger blocked the entire man's fist.

"That's insane!" Another man shouted seeing the unbelievable spectacle until Goku, with a flick of his wrist, sent the man barrelling over into another one.

"Look I'll let you guys leave, but this container will only hurt you. You don't know what you are getting yourselves into, please!"

Before Goku could finish his desperate plea a flash of light appeared and he felt a weight now resting atop his shoulders. "My, my." A feminine voice twittered in laughter. "Seems someone's sent some little goons to come and reclaim me… how entertaining."

"The fuck is that, where did she come from?"

"I'm just a magical genie princess bound within the confines of this container slated to give three wishes of desire as I search in vain for a man capable of freeing me from this unnatural prison." Tossing her hair back, Chi-Chi only pressed a full kiss towards all of them. "Is that one of you?"

Goku snapped into action, seeing the burning desire in the men's eyes he saw something that made him wary. They were consumed with a desire to take Chi-Chi for themselves.

But they did not strike at Goku, not initially. No, their greed came first. One man struck another with a large club to the ground before rearing back to finish him off. A second one struck out at another with the butt of a firearm to the other's head and fired a round off inadvertently knocking the gun out of his hand which smashed into a tree. The last two began to grapple with one another leaving Goku with the first man to lash out at him.

Pulling back one hand he drove a solid punch right into the man's stomach, causing all of the man's air to explode outwards leaving him unable to even breathe as he gasped and hugged his stomach. He fell to the ground as Chi-Chi swirled around his back, her hands holding his chest. "So quick to start fighting each other, how fun it is to see men in all their greed." She whispered into his ear, though Goku quickly jumped away, his near blinding speed rendering all of those that remained unoconcious or incapacitated in short order.

He could do little for the two that were nearly seriously hurt, but he hadn't expected that reaction. Taking a moment to breathe he then set about finding whatever he could to bind them up so they couldn't hurt each other.

"Chi-Chi…" Goku sighed.

"Yes, Master?" She said, sliding in the air towards him.

"You shouldn't have come out and said that, these men didn't deserve to get hurt like this." Commenting on some of the bad looking injuries, knowing he'd have to tell someone what happened otherwise these men wouldn't get punished and hurt someone else.

"But I do, I have to let people know who I am, it's part of what binds me here." Flicking the small container on his waist. "I'm sure it would be nice to just walk around freely, but I can't do that."

"Why? Wouldn't you rather not have people know you're a genie and go crazy like this?" He asked, tying up the last one with a thick set of vines and branches securely.

As he did so a small head popped out of the ground before bursting forth. "Phew, holy crap that was sure close, Goku."

"Hey Oolong why'd you run away like that, you could've helped me." Goku said frowning at him.

"What me? No way Goku. I'm not a fighter, i'm more of the intimidation type and besides don't you have psycho here to wish you out of trouble?"

Oolong missed the sweeping kick aimed for his backside as Chi-Chi floated in the air not making a sound. The titanic blow sent him flying into the air at least twenty feet before dropping down onto his head. "I'll set your bacon on fire if you talk about me like that again!" The enraged princess snapped her hands down at her sides as she fumed at the nerve of a disgusting pervert calling her a psycho.

While wallowing in his pain Goku looked at Chi-Chi. "Why do you have to let people know who you are?"

Chi-Chi snorted at the pig before turning back to Goku stopping just in front of him. "Well you see the curse forces me to reveal myself when people start coveting what I am. Of course this isn't just whenever they think about it but people's desires draw me out, these fine individuals pulled me out because they weren't here simply by choice."

Pulling her legs up she slipped herself into Goku's chest, laying one arm along his back, the other touching his neck, tapering her nails along his skin in a feather touch.

"What do you mean?" Goku asked using one arm to brace her as he looked at her for answers.

"Well- Let's just say these men were paid, they clearly didn't just happen upon us, since you travel every beaten path. Secondly why would they simply accost you for a little trinket in the middle of nowhere, and just my container. Not shaking you down for money, not your clothes, just me… and all of that lust and greed it pulls at me, like a moth to the flame. I simply cannot resist showing my face, the same way with your friend Yamcha, that dreadful little man of science and that fat slab of bacon." Gesturing to the pig who only grumbled something, but wisely kept his mouth shut as she was in full view of him and had no problems making his life far harder than it needed to be.

"Who would know about you though, and who would want you?" Goku asked taking her hand.

She smiled and shrugged, "Who's to say, Master? Maybe it was someone who heard about you… maybe your desert bandit friend? Or the rumors of a monkey-tailed young man traveling with a beautiful wish-giving princess is just far too alluring a tale for treasure hunters, hmm?"

"Can you just tell me?" He sighed.

"No, but if you wish I will." She giggled knowing that he wouldn't. "Don't worry you'll be just fine." She then planted a kiss on his cheek before rubbing his stomach, "It's also time for lunch."

"Oh really?" Goku said his mood instantly doing a full one eighty. "What is for lunch today, I can't wait!"

Laughing she patted his cheek and ruffled his hair. "You're favorite, now just be patient for me." She told him before slipping away into her immaterial realm to begin assembling the feast that would be his.

Oolong only watched on feeling a sense of dread in how exactly this so called 'princess' was manipulating Goku. But he kept himself from thinking about it too much, he only knew what would happen if she caught him thinking just a little too hard.

[***]

The group continued on their journey towards an unknown destination. The teen fighter having still no real goals except enjoying Chi-Chi's cooking and perhaps-!

"That's it!" Goku announced as he suddenly stopped.

"What, you finally decided to call it a night, cause my feet are killing me." Oolong lamented as he hadn't walked like this in a long time. Wait, why was he even walking?

"No, I'll take Chi-Chi to Bulma! She's really smart about everything, I think she'd be able to figure out how to lift this curse and help save her." He smacked his hand into his palm. "And I don't think Bulma would want to use Chi-Chi's powers, so it should be perfect!"

"Ehh Goku, that's a terrible idea." Oolong said dryly.

Goku looked at his friend confused, "Why is that?"

"You just mentioned the most egotistical woman in the world and not wanting to use magical powers, don't you remember how we even met?" They hadn't just happened upon each other by pure happenstance.

"What do you mean?"

Oolong slapped his forehead, "Goku, Bulma was trying to find the dragon balls to have her wish granted-"

"But you used the wish for a pair of girl's underwear." Goku interrupted him, "Besides, she and Yamcha got together afterwards, I thought they kinda didn't need the dragon balls."

"Focus, Bulma isn't the person we should see." Oolong said, trying to steer his friend away from two absolutely crazy women.

Goku put his hands on his hips and raised an eyebrow, "Well then who should we see?"

"Why not Master Roshi, I'm sure he would know something and no one will know where we are. So we won't be getting jumped like before." Even if he the old lech didn't know anything, there was also a plus that he could lay low for awhile as he didn't need anymore publicity. Last thing he wanted was someone associating him with the crazy wish-granting genie.

For him it could only end badly, and unsurprisingly, he'd like to put himself first.

"Hmm, I guess we can do that. So I should probably call Nimbus and we can make our way there." Goku said deciding that it probably would do him some good to find out more about Chi-Chi. "NIM-"

"Whoa whoa, hold on Goku, it's getting pretty late. How about we find a place to crash for the evening then go in the morning." He waved his hands to stop Goku from jumping off and leaving him behind. It's not like he could fly as fast as the stupid golden cloud - not that his inability to ride on it had anything to do with it - he needed a break after walking all day.

The teen looked to the sun and noted it had fallen a bit since the last time he looked, "Oh, well I guess so." He looked a tad disappointed but it didn't linger. "Well shall we set up-"

"Gods not Goku I may be a pig but I don't sleep on dirt, there's a town down the way let's just head there and I'll get us another place to rest." Eyeing Goku for a moment as he couldn't imagine how the fighter felt fine just sleeping outdoors in general, not counting the fact that people had come looking for them.

He was crazy, but Oolong knew where to pick his battles. Secondly he couldn't risk pissing off _she _who shall not be named.

It took another fifteen minutes, Goku carrying him on his shoulder like a mild jog, which Oolong could swear felt like a hundred kilometers an hour. The guy was barely even breathing hard or sweating once they arrived.

A little finagling later Oolong landed them a small room, the modest three star hotel giving them a little bit of space, but unsure if it would appease their genie. _What does she expect of me? I'm not made of money here. I'm not putting her in a penthouse!_

"Look i'm going to grab a shower first, you can do whatever it is that you do while I clean up then I'm going to bed. My poor feet are killing me." The pig said, opening up the door to the bathroom. He could feel them walking even now; he turned his head looking to Goku who just nodded.

"Sure sounds good, I'll let Chi-Chi know once you're done." Removing the container from his waist he set it on the nightstand as the unbashful young man stripped down - giving his friend an eye full before quickly closing the door behind him.

Taking a whiff, Goku could smell the amount of excitement emanating from his pits. "Whoa, I need a shower too I guess… did I forget to shower this week?" He thought absentmindedly, he couldn't recall directly, but since he hadn't gone swimming or anything. "Guess I did." Laughing a bit as he didn't think he had. "Well I should-"

The phone beside the table rang, while not unfamiliar with them Goku picked it up. Bringing the receiver to his ear he spoke, "Hello?"

From the bathroom Oolong could only make out so much as he heard Goku talking to someone, but it clearly wasn't Chi-Chi. "Yes, I'm Goku."

He turned down the water a bit to listen in. "No… I don't think so." There was another pause. "Who?" He pressed his ear up against the wall. "Well, okay if they know me. I'll go meet them then." A few moments later he heard a slight rustle and the door to the room open and close in a short order…

As the teen left the room wearing only his training pants several heads poked around the corner waiting for him to leave the floor. One pressed a hand to their ear, "Is he heading towards you?"

Silence remained until his ear piece buzzed, "Yes, I can confirm him coming down. No mistake."

He looked to the two other men next to him and nodded. Breaking down the hallway, their faces covered by black bandana's, their heads covered by helmets. Two of them were armed with small uzi sub machine guns, the third carrying a large metal rod with a two sets of handles on it. A spiked tip on the front, as two of them posted up on the door. One holstered his gun grabbing the heaving metal object.

"Breach on… one… two… Three!" Swinging together the spiked front broke the door open, the third man not holding the device jumped in first sweeping around as the other two quickly jumped in afterwards.

"Search, search we have a minute." One of them called out under their masks, quickly opening up everything, the others tossing beds and sheets as they knocked over the nightstand.

"Fuck.. Fuck I dont' see it." One said to the other, "Did he leave with it?"

One of them shook their heads, "No," Pressing his hand to his ear. "Does he have it with him?"

The silence didn't last but a second, "No, I don't see it."

"Fuck. Where is it!?"

Another one kicked open the bathroom door and looked around. Their eyes sweeping all over. "Someone was just in here…" The water was evidence enough along with the used towel, however their target wasn't drenched with sweat and his hair wasn't matted. That was obvious… The intruder's head lifted upwards. "Vents! Someone got through the damn vents!"

"Oh shit." A voice said just barely audible as the ceiling bulged slightly.

Scurrying through the vents holding Chi-Chi's container in a towel, Oolong stumbled in a transformed shape of a large rat.

The rush to the door had given him maybe ten seconds to grab up what they were obviously coming for and jump into the only way out - the small dusty air duct into the bathroom. "How the hell did I get stuck like this?!" He said as another form crammed its way into the ventilation shaft and began to inchworm its way towards him.

Looking backwards for a few moments he missed the drop and without having the finesse of his traveling companion he went falling down an entire floor only to land flat on his face. Chi-Chi's container skittered and bounced down the ventilation shaft.

It teetered on a ledge and before Oolong could get his rat form up and running it fell again hitting a fan and was smacked outwards, the small container broke through the metal vents which dangled by its corner of the building. The small relic fell downwards, smacking off the ground before rolling across a wet surface.

Popping his head out, Oolong looked as the container came to a rest in one of the worst spots. An outdoor pool. Dozens of people were outside, "Oh, shit, shit!" Oolong repeated before throwing himself outwards transforming into a bat and b-lining it for Chi-Chi's vessel. As he swooped down, a gust of wind came from nowhere sending him bashing into the side of the hotel before skidding down the side into a small heap.

Yet the voices, the screams, and thoughts pulled at her. The hotel patrons, from the young to the old all watched as the water in the pool began to spin and rise upwards like an inverse whirlpool. Starting small and rising upwards it rose nearly ten feet into the air.

Some people panicked, others just stood in bewilderment, others grabbing their phones to record the spectacle but found their little devices unable to work, or just dead. The rising water soon however began to take shape, the water forming legs, transparent crystal blue wrapped upwards, as the top splashed and warped into a full femnine torso before the arms gained the similar substance of the lower half.

Then a face appeared in the waves and falling back came the aquamarine droplets of hair until the water creature raised its hands and threw them back down dramatically, a burst of light flaring up from the water as it gained a fleshy form. Slowly floating back down a raven haired woman dressed in few scraps and see-through clothing touched the water's surface and then remained, standing upon the surface of the water.

"Greetings, I am the magical princess and Genie. Chi-Chi, here to grant any three wishes of my master or the one who holds my container." Bowing herself fully, "Is there one among you who wishes to be my master?"

Gathering himself back up again, Oolong wasn't prepared for what he saw next. The entire hotel had broken out into a melee. People were fighting with reckless abandon, no care or concern for one another. The container became a fighting point as one attempted to grab it only to have another hit them while in turn they were hit. It spiraled up into the air as others jumped for pushing and shoving as it splashed down into the pool.

The chaos was beyond words, but Oolong knew what he had to do as he could only imagine what would happen if someone _else _got ahold of that container.

He dove into the pool himself at the edge and before anyone knew what had happened he transformed again becoming a massive bull, tossing people from the water, grabbing the container in his mouth before shifting once again into a vulture and taking to the air.

Chi-Chi's image overtop the water faded but those that remained saw the twisted grin that was grinning ear to ear as Oolong clutched her container with his one talon and flapped his wings, though already exhausted he couldn't get out of the city and decided to just aim for a rooftop not too far away as he panted. "I. Need. To. Workout!"

Goku, who had finally noticed the chaos and the fact that no one had come up to him, raced to the room and began to quickly put two and two together. Grabbing his power pole, which had been left behind, he ran towards the window and jumped out intent on finding Chi-Chi before someone else did.

**R&R**

**Kerghan**


	8. What You Asked For

**Chapter 8: What you Asked For.**

**A/N: Another update, more story to go around, also if yu haven't check out my pilot chapters that I posted recently to see if there's any topics that you might want to see in the future.**

He wasn't sure what to do, the entire city was slipping into chaos. People had lost their minds by the mere chance at receiving a wish, and after the display that Chi-Chi had given so many people. News had spread like wildfire in dry brush.

Everyone was looking for her, or for the bird that had carried away a small ornate container. But of course no one knew where to look and others suspected that someone in the city had to know! To them a single wish could catapult them into a life of exorbitant wealth, or prestige and all one had to do was ask for it.

Consequences be damned, there was nothing holding anyone back if after tonight it wouldn't matter.

That said bird had landed atop of a nearby apartment building and had transformed back into his original form and was currently looking into the face of a very annoyed Chi-Chi, her body posture telling him that he probably should be more than just a little concerned about his current predicament.

She _h-hated _him, and he was totally innocent. His thoughts were private, and sure he had snuck back and caught a quick peak of that little make out session but come on he hadn't seen an attractive woman like that in weeks it wasn't his fault.

"Well-?" She growled at him making him almost toss the container into the air out of fear. Chi-Chi wasn't sure as to what exactly was going on herself but she knew that currently she was stuck looking at a pig for her new master.

As he continued to not say anything, Chi-Chi just shook her head. "Are you going to make a wish or not, I don't have all freaking day." Crossing her arms over her chest she just glared down at him, making him want to become smaller. "Isn't that why you took me? Or did Goku somehow entrust you and this little show is all some colossal screwup you are playing on me."

"Wh-What?" Oolong stammered as Chi-Chi drew her face closer, her one brow twitching.

"You dumped me into a sea of people, literally! I all but told this entire freaking city that I'm here and no doubt a lot of them are going to be looking for me and they aren't going to be so easily forgetting about me either."

Oolong knew he sorta screwed up, but it wasn't his fault. The room got breached by somebody and he had scurried in a freaking ventilation shaft as a large rat. He hadn't intended for this to happen, but what were his options now. "Well what if I said I wished that everyone except me and Goku forgot that they saw you. Would that make things better?" That was the simple answer right?

Chi-Chi froze for a moment, she brought up one hand to her chest and then slowly raised up it up into the air over her head. "As you wish." She said before snapping her fingers. Oolong didn't realize it until a flash of light popped out from Chi-Chi's fingers, and before he could even blink that flash ended. "No one here saw me except for you and Goku."

"Wait… what? Did you just… I made a-?" Oolong stammered, "Oh shit… I just made a wish didn't I?" He watched as the Genie just rolled her eyes. Well it wasn't the perfect solution but! _Now there won't be anyone who saw us and they'll go back to normal! Nice work Oolong. Nice-!_

"They forgot they saw me, that was all." Chi-Chi interrupted his thoughts as she was still clearly able to read his mind.

"So? They don't remember seeing us, that's perfect, means we can just waltz on out of here." Oolong replied with a snort, he had just saved their… well his hide and this woman wanted to act as if that was a bad thing. _Of course she would, she's some kind of part demon afterall, probably taking advantage of my bud Goku._

She glared at him, '_Let him figure it out. Perhaps I'll get someone actually intelligent in how they phrase their wishes.' _"I'll be going now, so please don't bother me while you enjoy your wish." With that she disappeared and left Oolong alone as he held her container and bereft of her company for the time being.

Wiping himself off Oolong made his way to one of the doors on the top floor, tucking Chi-Chi inside his jacket he popped open the door and made his way down the flights of steps without a single ounce of trouble. He made his way down the exit to the main lobby of the small apartment complex. Walking out into the open people were acting a bit dazed. He reasoned that perhaps it was a side effect of the wish that he made.

But as he walked, the receptionist behind the counter raised her head upwards, looking directly at the pig. Her eyes were clouded but she opened her mouth and released high pitched shriek, her finger jabbing towards Oolong like a dagger. Drool escaped her mouth as she stumbled over the counter in the pig's direction garnering the attention of everyone else, young old, big, small, man or woman. They all held that same expression and screamed foaming like mad dogs. Oolong had barely a moment to comprehend what was happening, jumping into the air with a yelp he bolted towards the door, transforming into a bull as those outside dashed at him. Their eyes and mouths opened in a macabre display of animal behavior. Smashing through the glass he felt a mouth clamp onto his hide and he released a roar of pain before transforming again causing whoever had bite into his ass lose its bite as he became a vulture and flapped into the air.

But he underestimated those chasing him as they used each other like a platform and jumped after him, fingers clawed at his wing sending him spiraling out of control before breaking into a nearby window of a large department store.

Shaking the cobwebs loose, Oolong only heard more of those terrifying shrieks as the entire store came to life and began to close in on him. "WAHHH!" He screamed transforming again into a large metallic man and using his new form to began clawing his way into the wall and up into the rafters.

The mob below him attempted to clamber after him but they couldn't scale enough as they fell and landed overtop of each other in a pile.

Taking a moment to wipe his brow and slow down his breathing Oolong just laid his back on the rafter ignoring the screeching and clawing for just a few seconds. "What the hell… I wished for people to forget, I never said anything about turning the entire city mad!" The pig said angrily as he waited for an answer.

'_This is insanity, I knew she was trouble! This one hundred percent proves it! No questions asked!' _This was all the proof he needed. Reaching up to his shirt he grabbed open his jacket and… his fingers reached inside and felt around.

Switching his hand to the other side, feeling around for it. Wasn't there, switching around, his hands were quickly patting himself down as he attempted to find it. "Where is it? Where is it?" He was practically slapping every part of his body down in an effort to find out where Chi-Chi's container was.

It came to him though, "Oh shit… I lost it-" His reverie was broken as one of the screeching human creatures banged onto the rafters, its hands grasping onto the metal. "WAHHH!" He screamed seeing a man's ghastly foaming mouth, his vest from the store dangling with his name tag showing as he pulled himself closer and closer. Oolong became a bat and made his way once again to find sanctuary…

[***]

Goku was unsure what was going on but the people here had gone completely insane. He'd heard a snap and then everything just went nuts, cars crashed everywhere and then people started screaming and chasing after him madly.

He had thought to beat them away but that wasn't right, he was way stronger than regular people and he could seriously end up hurting them. A few taps and chops could render them incapacitated sure, which was fine for maybe ten or twenty people. But when entire crowds were charging him he couldn't do it to every single person in front of him.

They just kept charging him, just screaming and wailing every step and even now. Standing atop a building ledge watching as small masses of people clambered up the side of the building he was at, he gained a foot every few seconds as they worked up the five or six stories to get to him. Regardless of the pain or hurt they caused to themselves.

They included everything from little boys and girls to old grandpas and grandmas and it was hard to watch.

"This probably has something to do with Oolong and Chi-Chi," He said, adopting a thinking pose with his fingers holding his chin. After all the commotion had died down because he'd knocked everyone out he'd gone back towards his room only to find it ransacked with men in masks drooling around the corner. His nose told him that they had been in his room, their scents were mixed back inside and they didn't look like the other people staying there.

He'd done some digging inside of their pockets and found some notes… but he wasn't exactly sure what was going on as he'd been rushed by people busting down their doors and attacking him in the same maddened state that others were in right now.

"Man this is totally crazy, but if I do something I'll end up hurting these people and they've done nothing wrong." That was the only reason he didn't start fighting. As much as the idea sounded fun to have a huge melee, these weren't fighters. They were normal people just overcome by something.

"I suppose I'll have to try and find Oolong and Chi-Chi, but Chi-Chi doesn't have a scent if she isn't outside of her bottle… then Oolong can shape shift making his change, assuming he's not doing exactly that, man this won't be easy." However, from behind Goku heard something rushing him. It was several firefighters, their helmets discarded with nothing but their heavy clothing stomping towards him.

Screeching they jumped towards him, he hit two with a short punch kick knocking them down to the ground but the third staggered and slipped off the edge.

Goku's eyes widened as the man cried out still grasping at Goku and plummeted towards the ground. _Oh no! _He jumped after him grabbing in order to prevent him from being killed. But the man slashed at Goku's arm dragging a small jagged cut across his forearm catching the teen off guard and on instinct he jerked his hand back and sent the man flying towards a wall impacting hard on the concrete. His head split open before sliding back down the side.

"Oh no." Goku said shocked at what had just happened unintentionally, a hand covered his mouth for that horrifying moment. But he didn't have a chance to stop and look as others began diving at him from windows in order to grasp him. The hard smacks and landings only echoing as even with broken limbs they just kept clambering after him.

Breaking off from the crowd into the air higher as to lose their sight of him in hopes of getting them to stop chasing, his head turned to the sounds of another panicked scream coming from another section of the city.

Diving back down as he caught sight of a literal horde of people, their bodies in the street as they rushed after a bull. It lowered its horns it barrelled through dozens of people creating enough space to flip back into a bird then back down again once it cleared an obstacle.

"Oolong!" Goku called out seeing his friend as he flapped his wings into the air, grabbing the pigs attention long enough to have him head towards him.

With a poof of smoke the shapeshifter was panting hard as his friend caught him. Rasping and snorting as he attempted to catch his breath, adrenaline had been the only thing keeping him going and right now his body was ready to go right to sleep for a few days, but of course Goku didn't let him.

"What's happening, why is everyone in this town gone crazy?"

The pig just shook his head. "Crazy… genie… she… just, "He was still huffing and puffing to form a straight sentence.

"What? Did Chi-Chi do something, did someone get a hold of her!?" Goku shook his friend trying to get him to speak but that only made the other man's eyes spin.

He coughed, with one hand he braced against his friend's chest before his stomach lurched. His cheeks bulged and his eyes went wide and before Goku knew it Oolong puked - barely missing his boots as he emptied his stomach. Taking a measure of pity on him, the teen rubbed his back and patted it until the shapeshifter just shook his head.

"I feel like crap," He said, his voice not hiding the sheer sickness he felt, but hidden underneath was a small measure of guilt. "I didn't ask for this! It was a stupid simple wish."

"You made a WISH?!" Goku flipped his friend's face directly to his, the shocking revelation now making more sense. "Why would you make a wish to cause all of this, Oolong that's terrible!"

"Slow- Slow down will you, I-"

"People are dying and getting hurt down there, some seriously! Can't you see that? Why would you make Chi-Chi do this!"

"I didn't!" Oolong shouted back at Goku, grumbling under his breath. "I just said I wished for everyone but me and you to forget that they saw us. I never said turning people into crazy cannibals. I wished for a pair of girl's panties if you recall from Shenron." Giving the spiky haired teen a glare that made Goku feel a tad remorseful about his quick accusation.

"So, what happened, why were you and Chi-Chi gone when I came back?"

"Where do I even begin?"

He started from the moment he had left the hotel room, the quick and hushed whispers that came to the door. In his panic he had snagged up Chi-Chi's container and popped through the ventilation duct in the bathroom deciding that if it wasn't anything he could leave, but his usual cowardliness - excluding telling Goku that was why he had decided to hide there - had been correct. Whoever had come had wanted to get Chi-Chi. They were looking specifically for her and probably why Goku had been pulled away from the room in the first place.

Following up with his unceremonious flight and how Chi-Chi had been knocked into the pool sending the entire set of guests into a panic. After that was pretty much history as he got her out of there and made a wish that had apparently made everything go crazy. But telling Goku that while running he'd lost where Chi-Chi's container had gone. He could assume it was inside the hotel he had walked out of. But he couldn't be wholly sure.

"Alright, show me where this place is, I'll go and try and distract those people. You're going to have to go in and find her." Goku said firmly knowing this wasn't a good situation either way.

"What? Why me? Goku you're way stronger and faster you can get her before anyone notices." Oolong protested. He couldn't believe that his friend actually wanted him to put his life on the line, he wasn't any of the other fighters. This well exceeded anything he was qualified to handle, and secondly why in the hell would he want to go do that? "Goku I'm just a pig, I can't go in there with dozens of screaming mindless thralls. They are trying to kill us!"

The warrior however just stared at him, it made the smaller con artist of sorts feel a bit ashamed of himself. But he lived his entire life trying to go ahead himself and he still wasn't totally on board with the superhero stuff that his friend was trying to pull off.

"Oolong, you would want someone to do the same for you wouldn't you?"

'_Ignore him, it's pure guilt and shame and I don't need anymore than this.' _Oolong didn't look back at him. Goku still continued. "Look, I need someone's help you know where you have been and I can't try and find Chi-Chi and not seriously hurt those people down there who have nothing to do with this. They need our help, and if you can find Chi-Chi we can undo everything. Then we won't have to worry."

"I'm not going down there. You can't make me!"

Goku cracked a grin. "Wanna bet?" He'd tried good old fashion decency. But sometimes even this young man knew when you had to push someone just a little bit more. He did really need Oolong's help, and he wasn't going to wait for him to figure out that it was up to the two of them to do the right thing and save some lives.

"Oh what're you-!"

Goku dropped him, but if he was going to catch him off guard the pig had already quickly transformed - an action Goku had already planned on. Grabbing him by the back of his pig/vulture head he then pushed him down towards the masses of screaming people who were still looking for some source of their frustration.

"Hey-! What's the idea Goku! You can't just shove me into them, they'll kill me!" He tried to pull away, but that was as effective as one might've guessed. A weak pig compared to a man who carried boulders on his back for exercise. He couldn't even budge, and they got closer, and closer.

It wasn't long until Goku was holding Oolong feet above the white-eyed drooling masses who jumped up at them in vain. Keeping them away from anything like what had transpired before fresh in his mind, they aimlessly kept leaping up but had no way to get any higher. "This is your responsibility as it is mine, we both have to do something. Just look at them-!"

Oolong didn't want too, but while transformed… he didn't have eyelids. So he was stuck looking at the monsters that had been created below him. Not because he had wanted too, this was still all Chi-Chi's fault in his opinion… '_no as a matter of fact, she is the reason all of this happened!'_

As he looked down, he believed that he heard a voice echoed in his head…. '_Enjoying your wish?' _The feminine mocking laughter pittered inside of his mind.

Mocking and taunting him for what he had done unknowingly, though it still lay at her feet. He had caused it.

"Alright FINE!" He shouted. "Just… just do what you gotta do and I'll find that stupid container." As much as he didn't want to, and he _really _didn't want too. He wasn't going to let that bitch get this over him. Crossing his arms and snorting, besides he fought against Emperor Pilaf and his goons in some crazy castle. This… shouldn't be a problem… right?

[***]

"Here, should be around here." Oolong said, stopping Goku as he hovered over a section of the city.

"Are you sure?" He inquired looking around and not catching any physical sign of the container with a quick cursory glance.

"Of course I'm sure." He said sounding offended, _I have no idea… maybe? _He considered speaking up, but he was certain that once he was on the ground he'd be able to find it.

"Alright I'll try and get everyone's attention. You go looking and give me a signal once you find it."

Dropping Oolong out of sight, Goku landed on the ground, sucking in a deep breath of air before yelling "HEY! Everyone come on out here and get me!"

The effect was as immediate as one would've believed. Crazed people started flooding out from everywhere, running through doors into cars, caring little for what happened to them as the only thing that mattered was getting to the person making all that noise.

Goku stayed in sight before jumping down the street using the roofs of cars and poles to springboard around, drawing the attention of hundreds which escalated into thousands as the noise of the gathering horde lured out more and more until the roads became a sea of a twisted mess of crazed flesh.

Taking his chance Oolong jumped down, using the form of a bat again to flap his wings through the broken windows of the hotel that seemed familiar. Poofing back into his regular form he dug around the area. Hurriedly looking all over to find it and find it fast.

Flipping over a sofa Oolong heard the sound of soft applause. "Bravo, bravo." Except it wasn't coming from a person… Turning his head back he saw a monitor flickering. "Come back to retrieve that little artefact I see. I was worried that I might have to get involved with this, but since you are digging around for it I'd like to make you an offer."

"Who's speaking?" Oolong asked looking around to see if this was some kind of ploy.

A voice softly chuckled, "Who is irrelevant, listen up. I want that magical bauble and I'm willing to pay you very well to retrieve it. Trust me it would be best in the hands of someone who truly understands the power that lay inside of it. I'd assume that you had something to do with all of the chaos and that's why you're here looking for it right?" The voice questioned but received no response, as Oolong finally caught sight of several security cameras that were looking in his direction. "Whether you did it intentionally or not, you can see how dangerous it is…" The person speaking got serious. "It can't be trusted to be left to the general public, if anyone else got their hands on it this could be the end of the world. So let me implore you to bring it to me, I can have it sealed away and protected."

"I don't know exactly who you are, so that leaves a lot of trust from someone speaking through a monitor." Oolong continued rooting around as the voice kept talking to him. Whoever it was had a grasp of the situation.

"Seeing as how I'm offering to take it off your hands and for the protection of the world. I would assume that my generosity is showing, but to give you a minimal amount of trust... It is by the door, by the knocked over the flower pot hid when you literally bull rushed out of here." Oolong turned his head, squinting-!

Dashing over he saw it, muddled in some dirt and roots. "Oh man, I was getting worried. Phew." Now holding Chi-Chi's container once again.

"See? Now listen before-"

Chi-Chi excited the bottle the monitor went static as she appeared fully, "Oh and here I was enjoying the peace and quiet. Enjoying your wish? Everyone forgot you and Goku didn't they?" She laughed almost mocking him.

His face melted into a glare. "Who the hell would wish for this?"

"You did." She replied still smirking.

"I did not ask for the entire town to become mindless foam breathing zombie creatures. When did I ever say that?" He shouted at her, finding her ignorance to be even more insulting. She had to know what the hell would happen and thought it probably funny that he and Goku were up to their necks in shit because of it.

"Well maybe next time you should be more specific, I gave you what you asked for. If you wanted something different than you should've said so. Now do you have another wish or are you returning me to Goku?" She flipped into the air and stretched her back out.

"How about I throw you into a lake, maybe that would teach you some manners for a few hundred years." He threatened but Chi-Chi didn't seem bothered, "I could just break the damn thing or make it so that you were gone, you witch!"

"Don't flatter me or threaten me with promises that you can't keep. Goku won't let you because he likes me, he thinks I'm a good little girl," Her face melted into a pout as she changed her voice to match. "And he'd be devastated to know you did that to me." It lasted for a few more seconds before a devilish grin reappeared. "So don't bluff me. Now I'm assuming you have a wish to make or do you want every single person in this city to be punished by your foolishness?"

"You have got some nerve!"

"Tick tock, tick tock." Chi-Chi taunted him waving her finger.

"Fine! I Wish that I never made that wish and the people here just forgot what happened and remained completely normal people going about their daily lives and no one got hurt, happy now you fucking bitch?"

Chi-Chi just smiled, "Of course… your wish is my command." Raising her hand in front of her chest she brought two of her fingers together holding them for a moment as she closed her eyes, she snapped her fingers.

Blinking Oolong found himself back on top of the building, Chi-Chi standing in front of him. "As you wished for…" Gesturing around as the city was moving and sounding off like normal.

Falling back he felt a huge wave of relief flooded over him. He stared upwards into the stars noting that the moon had shifted backwards reflecting that he had obviously been granted his wish. He lost track of time for a moment when the sound of feet landed on the roof. Popping his head up Oolong was greeted to a shirtless Goku.

"Oh thank goodness! Everything and everyone is fine again, good job Oolong knew you could do it!" His friend gave him a thumbs up as Chi-Chi just smiled back at him.

Shaking his head, he tossed the container to him. Catching it with his palm he saw Chi-Chi's form glow slightly and without wasting a second she jumped into his arms. "Oh Goku! That was so terrible! I'm so sorry that happened to you, I didn't believe that would happen."

"Hey, hey it's alright now Chi-Chi, everything's fine. I'm sure it was just a rushed wish and with everything okay now…" Goku's voice tapered off as Oolong looked at the two of them. Watching and finding his fists tightening as the little bitch of a genie worked her charms over on Goku without wasting a second.

'_That was purely intentional… But I have to get rid of her. For everyone's sake…' _Taking a moment he recalled the monitor and the person speaking to him. The person said Chi-Chi was dangerous for everyone and no doubt he could imagine the havoc that would be wrought if someone truly evil got their hands on such power. He may not ever trust a mysterious voice talking to him through a garbled monitor but he trusted that person a hell of a lot more than the woman currently charming the hell out of his friend.

If all else failed he now had an option three.

**R&R**

**Kerghan**


	9. Island Pinch

**Chapter 9: Island Pinch**

**A/N: Another update, and big news. Blauvixen did the new cover image for this story. If you haven't already seen it go to Twitter and look her up or my handle and get the custom work of art that she beautifully made for this fanfic. Please like it and tell her she's awesome.**

Clear blue skies, long waves of crystal blue water, and a small house isolated on an island far away from civilization. A retreat from the rigors, trials and tribulations of the world. It was a small little paradise housing only an old martial arts teacher and his faithful turtle companion.

Sleeping on his usual beach lounging chair, the old teacher and exalted pervert slept his days away. It was perfect for him, except he was missing something… a nice pinchy pinchy girl. A crude smile spread over his face, '_What I wouldn't give to have one of my TV show girls, or Launch back here.' _He'd have to have the dragon balls to even dream of having the uptight Bulma take that approach. But, he'd be fine with anyone for now.

For his legendary status he had always imagined throngs of women, not that he didn't get plenty of action when he was such an attractive young man. But… he couldn't control the whims of fate as much as he wanted.

"You seem distracted master, are you lonely?"

Fixing his glasses the turtle master just sighed, "Perhaps, ever since my pupils took it upon themselves to train for the next tournament there just isn't that much excitement in the air. Now I'm just back to doing what I normally do. This kind of ruins me wanting to get out and enjoy the world if you know what I mean."

"I guess so." Turtle said looking to the ocean, though as he did, his old eyes noticed something. Raising up a flipper to allow him to squint. There was… something. "Hey, master, what is that."

"Eh?" Sitting up, he peered over his glasses. But ignoring his sight as he failed to see exactly what his companion turtle was looking for. Doing a feel for energy he detected something that made him laugh. "Oh, looks like my drought days are over, seems Goku has company coming with him!"

Turtle looked towards the water again and was confused, "What?"

Bursting into view over the water's edge was the golden nimbus cloud, a gift from Master Roshi years past and a top it carried Goku and Oolong who sat on his right knee as the cloud would toss him off as he did not possess a pure heart.

"Hello-! Down-! There-!" Goku yelled as he jumped from the cloud as it passed over the house, Oolong transformed into a bird to avoid plummeting as Goku did a dozen crouched rotations before sticking the landing perfectly.

Laughing Roshi made his way over to his 'star' pupil. "What brings you all the way here Goku? I don't recall having you scheduled to drop on by."

Sheepishly Goku scratched his head, "Ehh well, I kind of need some help." Broaching the topic with people was kind of sensitive given the nature of his 'problem' and its volatile nature sometimes. Especially since Goku's problems always ended up causing everyone a bit of grief, though it was never his fault or intent to do that.

"I know what it is," Roshi laughed putting an arm around Goku, a fatherly gesture but lost on the teen.

"You do, Master?" Goku said blinking in surprise.

"Of course my boy, you're around that age I would expect you to come to someone like me with your obvious problems with women. You've probably started getting around to dating some little kitten out there and you've come to the master to help you put the right moves on her, am I right?" He chuckled, he saw the way Goku blushed and how he appeared distracted and since he wasn't carrying a dragon ball radar or Bulma with him - though he wished he had anyway - he knew what any boy his age was going through. "Girls are never an easy thing to deal with but don't worry, I can solve any of your girl issues without a problem. Trust me I am a master of both martial arts and women!"

"Really? You can help me with the problem I have with Chi-Chi?" Goku asked, hopeful that someone as smart as Master Roshi could help him with finding the right answer.

The old man paused, "Chi-Chi?" He repeated, his sunglasses dropping down slightly from the top of his nose. His hand left Goku's back, _I didn't hear the boy right, he didn't say that name I'm sure. There's no way, has to be a coincidence, I'm sure._

"Oh yeah, hey Cheech can you come out?" Goku asked, his head dropping to his side.

'_Of course Master…' _The voice purred from the air and then in a burst of light and a small puff of red smoke Chi-Chi appeared in front of Master Roshi and him. Wearing her usual garb she offered a smile though her eyes slowly rolled towards the newest person she was now being shown to. Goku didn't pause for introductions either. "Chi-Chi this is my martial arts teacher Master Roshi, he's really good and the head of the Turtle School. He taught me how to fight and he said he can help me figure out all of the issues I'm having with women, but I'm sure he meant to say you."

Chi-Chi put an arm around Goku, eyeing up the older man. _I think I know him, but then again with how old this guy is I can bet there are a dozen more that look just like him I'm sure.' _"Well hello Master Roshi, I am Chi-Chi - a Genie currently in Goku's service to fulfill three of his greatest desires. A pleasure to meet you." Placing a hand on her chest she bowed down slightly.

Roshi forgot the name and his former student, his eyes viewing that pair of glorious fleshy mountains of jello that dipped down in front of him. '_Hooo Mama! Look at those things… Of course Goku has women trouble the fool should be off everywhere else enjoying this little treat not here with me-' _His mind paused, "Did you just say you were a Genie?"

Chi-Chi just offered him a nod, "I did, three wishes of any person's greatest desires made manifest though there are a few conditions that limit exactly what I can do for example…"

Roshi ignored this woman's incessant talking. In his mind he was already picturing several things. Some of them involving various amounts of female flesh. _All that and I just have to wish for it! Oh Goku, you are my most prized student for a reason. Eh hehehe! _Cackling in his mind Roshi waited for Chi-Chi to finish rambling before coughing. "So Goku, did you bring her here to give me some wishes then?"

Goku cocked his head to the side, "What are you talking about, I thought you said you could help me. Chi-Chi needs to get free of her little container and you said you'd be able to help me." Had his teacher already forgot what he had just said?

Chi-Chi looked at Roshi, having already a grasp of what the old pervert was really interested in, not that it was some huge surprise. Casting a glance towards Oolong who finally joined them on the ground, the pig wisely kept his mouth shut and his thoughts even quieter. "Yes, indeed I am looking for someone noble, honest, and wise to be able to break myself free of this curse that binds me to this life that I live. Are you able to help me?" She asked lightly batting her eyelashes.

"Oh, well… heh I think I could. But I might need a moment if you wouldn't mind." Roshi said, having heard that name again. _Chi-Chi… it can't be who I think it is. There's no way… even Goku wouldn't have gone and done that. _He then remembered what kind of student he has helped raised and realized that it was definitely his student.

That name however, he knew it…

[***]

"Please Teacher I don't know what I can do, surely someone as strong as yourself would be able to break the curse or know where I could go to find answers?" The prostrated form of the Ox-King Gyu Mao lay out before him. When one had no idea where to turn they often came to the source of their greatest place of support.

Roshi clicked his glasses, "Gyu…" He sighed, "You know that I am a martial artists I do not know what you are asking of me to do in regards to your situation. If you wanted me to shatter a wall of fire with a Kamehameha I could do that, but to undo a powerful curse that had befallen your wife only to be placed upon your first born? I don't think I'll be of any real use."

The large man just dug his face down further, hiding the physical scars that remained from his fight with his wife, but also the emotional ones. "Please, Master. Anything."

Exhaling he tapped his staff on his pupil's shoulder bidding him to rise up and look at him. "Have you found any whereabouts as to her mother, wouldn't she be the best source of information?"

"She's disappeared, I've spent much of my wealth trying to track her down but no one has found anything. Ever since my little girl was trapped there has been nothing but misfortune. Thieves who never once would've dared enter my kingdom have come to try and steal her away. Crime and banditry teeter on the edge of my borders daring me to leave my castle and draw me from what matters the most. They've come so very close to taking her and I don't know what I can do since the wish I had with my lost love has now faded and returned tenfold in the reverse upon my lands."

Roshi shook his head, "Gyu-Mao There is little that I saw that can change what has happened," the aged teacher watched as his former pupil's face and hopes fell. _I can't send him away… even if it is beyond me. _"I will do what I can, though if I discover anything I promise I will let you know."

A small measure of hope reappeared on the much larger man's face. "Thank you, teacher."

"I'm just Roshi to you, Gyu-Mao. I haven't been your teacher in years. Though I would perhaps see if someone like Gohan would be able to aid you. I haven't seen hide nor hair of that boy and if you can get him to look for you I can only imagine he'd discover the truth."

Ox shook his head, "Gohan is raising his own son and I couldn't take him from that duty, even when my wife was imprisoned he attempted to look up information but came up empty handed. I'm just slowly running out of options and I don't know how I can let my little girl be locked away like this."

Stroking his white beard in contemplation, "Perhaps use your daughter's wishes in a different way." The idea was there in his head, breaking magic and curses was difficult but if the rules were contradicted sometimes that could be a way that they could be ended.

"Like how? I can't trust anyone else with this temptation, who knows what would happen if I gave that opportunity."

"Perhaps a trial then, like how you and Gohan were picked to be my students. Or maybe train someone yourself, raise them up to be the one who would be able to make the proper wishes."

It had been a simple idea as often the most difficult of questions were answered in the simplest methods - as when one attempted to overthink things it caused more problems than what they had started with. If a man attempted to move a mountain there could be a million ways to do it, but if one wanted to get the job done, one needed only to start with a shovel and get started.

"Maybe, I'll have to think about it, but if you could look into it I'd appreciate any help. My daughter doesn't deserve this fate. She just wanted to protect me and I was too blind to see this coming."

So Gyu Mao left Roshi's presence that day, it was the last time he had seen him since. He didn't know what had transpired but he knew that his daughter had been locked away in one of the most grueling trials ever devised. Using Fire Mountain's sheer heat and power to create this situation, but what ever happened to the proud Ox? That lingered in his mind some days.

Roshi had tried to locate Chi-Chi's mother or scry some information from the few people that he knew, unfortunately he came back _mostly _empty handed.

There had been someone with some information in passing at the time he hadn't even realized what had been said until several minutes later.

"_You're searching for a woman, one of black midnight hair with a fire that fills and surrounds her. Yes I know of whom you speak, she's not far off. Perhaps in the tropical coasts you'll find her… oh and should you discover any further information please find me as I am a traveling merchant and just love getting involved with new things."_

The man's face was a blur but his words still lingered in his head.

[***]

But he was fixated on something that had happened years ago, he currently had Chi-Chi on his island and attached to his prized student. He should've been worried, expecting a terrible curse to befall him and perhaps claim Goku's life. Yet he could see that Goku wasn't changed in the slightest, in fact he looked great.

He opened his mouth to speak-

"Time for lunch!" Goku announced as his stomach rumbled, looking to CHi-Chi who shook her head with a sigh but still smiled and touched Goku's cheek with her fingers.

"I know Goku, I know. I'll get some soup to start out and then finish up with a full wrapped burrito with fish and chips as an intermediate." Chi-Chi told him and as she did her clothes flashed back into the far more revealing apron leaving even less to the imagination, affecting her master little.

It caught Roshi by full surprise as Chi-Chi disappeared to begin cooking food but as she did he felt himself compelled to ogle the girl's curves. She looked positively delicious, hell, just like his girls on the tube. This genie in a bottle was a full blown ten out of ten in his mind. Her hips were perfectly portioned, her chest full and supported with a pair of nubs that protruded out just enough to give a man a perfect mental image of what lay beneath her apron.

'_What I wouldn't give to have a girl like that for myself…' _

"Hey before you even think about it, don't." A voice told him from his side, Oolong had come over to him and clearly seen his intent written on his face. He'd already been careless - not dumb - enough already regarding her. Seeing as how Goku would most likely be wholly distracted by eating lunch and probably not paying attention to this old fart he wasn't going to risk that chaos he'd already had before, and he had already used two wishes with her and that mess. He felt a shudder run down his spine. That had been enough.

Roshi snorted, "Just what are you accusing me of on my own island?" _The nerve of this pig to tell a venerable man of myself to not do something or even think about it._

"Hey I'm just warning you as to what will happen if you even try and play with that source of superheated fire. I used her to save my own skin and turned an entire town into a mess of raging psycho paths. I know you'll do something really dumb and perhaps wish that she will do something really naughty and more than likely she'll end decapitating all of us for it." Oolong told him sternly, "The only reason I'm even still here is to keep an eye on Goku and I hoped that bringing her out here would prevent some major chaos that we've dealt with already." He paused, "But maybe I should've told him to take Chi-Chi to Bulma with what I can already tell you're going to do."

"Hmph." Roshi showed offense, "I have plenty of restraint and this isn't something I am taking likely," He then bopped Oolong on the head. "Don't accuse me of wrongdoing on my own island either or I'll send you right back on your way."

Wincing slightly at the blow the pig just scowled, "Don't say I didn't warn you." But even if the old bastard wasn't going to listen he would still be watching him. _At least one person needs to be responsible out here. _

With the interlude of Lunch coming and going just as fast the small group retired to the inside of Kame House. Chi-Chi laid across the couch with her legs resting overtop Goku's thighs, a hand trailing at his arm that rested alongside her. The question had been asked earlier and Chi-Chi felt it appropriate to broach it once again. "So, can you help us Master Roshi? Yes or no?"

"I don't know truthfully, if I may inform you," Clearing his throat as he garnered Chi-Chi's full attention. " your father did come to me for help when this had occurred."

She sneered but said nothing in response, Goku raised an eyebrow at Chi-Chi's reaction but kept quiet. "Well is there anything you can do?"

"Ehh… I do recall something about her current situation. But it's been so long I don't exactly remember what they told me." Roshi said laughing nervously, catching an annoyed glare from Chi-Chi. "But it's not a big deal, I'm sure I'll recall it in a few days. How about you two just stay until I do. I'm sure that there's something important rolling around in this head of mine that can help you."

Goku scratched his head, "Well okay I guess, but do you have another room that I can use with Chi-Chi." He asked, knowing how much his female companion enjoyed her privacy. Something about her privates were only for her and her master to see. Also she had mentioned not being an exhibitionist or whatever that meant.

"If you don't mind I'll just crash down here." Oolong said but no one seemed to care.

"You two can share the upstairs futon, and I think you should take a break, relax, and enjoy yourselves. Be a good opportunity to be young, also there's some spare clothes for your Genie upstairs if she doesn't mind." Roshi offered though none could see the mischievous glint in his eyes.

"I doubt I will be impressed, but I'll go set up _our _room then, Goku. If you would like to join me?"

"Sure! But I need to get a quick training session in first, we haven't gotten to do anything since heading out here. I'll be up in a bit." Goku said to which she nodded, "Great!" Offering a brief hug Goku quickly bounded out of the room and got straight to it, working up a good sweat on the beach…

However, sitting in the middle of the table was Chi-Chi's container. The Genie cast a single look back at it as she made her way towards the stairs, already able to feel the old pervert's eyes upon her. _Well today might be interesting… I hope it doesn't get out of control though. _She could tell Goku about it, but she didn't feel compelled to do so.

Making her way up the stairs and into the small room Chi-Chi released a heavy sigh. Snapping her fingers her garb fell away to a small nightgown even though it was the middle of the day, her elegant jewelry and well kept hair fell back to a normal appearance. "What am I going to do?" She half mumbled as she furnished the room in the blink of an eye to something that would be more appropriate for Goku and her.

The room was now cleaned, with new drapes, and a rolled out futon with several large fluffy pillows spread out as to allow for a pleasant night's rest. Enjoying the feeling of sleeping outside of her container instead of her suspended limbo was always welcome.

She smoothed her hand towards the window causing it to open, walking forward into the view of the beach surrounding her. She took a few moments of peace in the outside world where it was nothing but blue sky and seas for miles and miles around her. Fixing her hair that was caught with the slight ocean breeze behind her ear, Chi-Chi felt relief.

"Away from so many people and their desires and greeds infecting me is nice." She remarked as the closer and more people surrounded her only amplified her curse, drawing upon the misery of people's desires had been her mother's purpose passed onto her. However, each version of the curse only shifted and changed. Her mother having the ability to cause extreme stress and physical torment to those bound to her wishes had been her overlying goal, thus passing on her powers to her daughter had been the greatest of satisfaction for her no doubt and subjecting her husband Gyu-Mao to the same pain and misery had been pure ecstasy.

For Chi-Chi the affliction had been similar but it came to her wish-maker and amplifying their desires and greed into physical and mental anguish. The more she did it the more happy she felt, creating a need to do it again and again until the world was bathed in the misery she was made to inflict was given to those around her tenfold. The entire time Oolong had made that wish she had made no real effort to tell him that he had discarded her in haste. She had been radiating in pure bliss as he fled in complete panic, the terror and heart-gripping anxiety and guilt had put the biggest smile on her face. Only to rip it away when she stole his second wish that everything will be returned to normal for example had been a small bite of pie to the full piece she got to ingest while he fled scared.

But when it came to her _real _master Goku, she did not have those feelings. Goku's intentions weren't evil, deceptive, or harmful. Mostly gluttonous but no matter what she tried Goku only smiled and asked for more slowly drying up any real satisfaction to punish him with his wish, which wasn't entirely selfish - just because he wanted to eat good food when he was hungry and fulfill a basic desire.

A simple man, but one unlike what she had expected upon her first meeting. While she could describe Goku as many things, there was one thing that he truly was.

_Genuine. _In every manner, there was no hidden tricks with this martial artist. No punches pulled, no cunning strategies, he was just an honest and good natured young man. Sweet and trusting to a fault.

She stood in the window watching as Goku moved through his warm up katas. The fluid movements were clearly second nature to him now, stretching his body out and rotating it like dance. His boots were off and shorts on as he let the waves lap at his toes and ankles.

She could see every swell of his chest as he drew breath to pull in his arms and legs. To watch him exhale in the same synchronization with his hands and feet.

Chi-Chi felt as if she were watching a ballet almost. "A man who wants for nothing but a full stomach and a fun adventure. There is no easy corruption to be had in his heart…" It was a sad smile, seeing Goku punch and kick. "I am destined to bring you misfortune, though you do not see it as such. The men who are chasing us are only going to become more violent, more radical. As my temptation is spreading all over the world until I am inevitably locked away."

She sat atop the window ledge, letting her hair and features receive the rolling winds over her face. "My father left me in that mountain in an effort to keep me protected… but he truthfully did it because he was scared and ashamed of me and my powers." Shrugging her shoulders finding it to be an indifferent feeling to her. She knew Goku was aware of her presence and he even gave her a smile and short wave before resuming his regimen.

"Even your spirit will have a limit and I would rather have you use up your wishes and be done with me before it gets worse and my presence ends up getting you hurt. You might be the strongest man on the planet but no one man can stop all of the negative greed, lust, and envy that boils throughout this world." She looked back to the room and the futon. "Though it'll be nice just to lay down and rest, I know that this won't end well for either of us. Your friends will turn against you and it will ultimately be them or me and you are too good hearted to just let me go and that will cause you so much hurt to just leave them and fuel my twisted powers and further drag you down because there is no one that can resist temptation forever."

Remaining on the ledge for another fifteen minutes, Goku broke into a more serious training routine. His focus on her was gone as he punched and kicked with so much strength and speed the water moved from the shockwaves.

Chi-Chi's body tingled as she felt the container downstairs grasped by another hand. '_So it begins. The slow corruption of those whom you care for and in return care for you.'_

Disappearing in a cloud of smoke Chi-Chi appeared above the table. Her garb not changed as she stared into the lustful eyes of Goku's teacher.

"What are you doing?!" Oolong shouted as he saw what had happened. Firmly gripped in Roshi's hands was the container. He had taken possession of Chi-Chi and her powers. _``Oh hell he's going to wish and ignore everything I told him! That old bastard!'_

The teacher ignored him, "I wish I could have the perfect Pinchy Pinchy girl on my island, one big ole bosom," He gestured with his hands around his chest. "She can clean, cook, wear the sexiest of clothes, and know _exactly how to take care of a man in the bedroom! _Ehehe!"

Oolong's jaw dropped and made a quick dive for the container but found himself flipped over the side as even the old hermit he had remarkable speed.

Chi-Chi smiled, her ruby lips revealing pearly white teeth that radiated warning but was lost on her new master, "As… you… wish."

Clapping her hands together a blinding light flashed forcing all to look away.

Goku felt the rapid swell inside of Kame House, though he thought nothing of it for a moment. As a bright flash shot out from the windows followed by a bang that blew out the doors and screens he jumped to the door. "What happened?! Did Roshi blow up the TV again?" He yelled ashe looked inside. Yet instead Goku found himself staring at a very unexpected sight.

Standing on the table was a figure wearing the slimmest of white one piece clothing he'd ever seen. It was a nearly transparent negligee that flowed upwards into a huge spilling out chest that had a pair of huge breasts with nipples barely breaking over the top into thin spaghetti straps. A head of bushy black hair that resembled an afro held its unique shape. Her lips were painted a thick luscious red, with a pair of oversized gold earrings.

Goku paused as his mouth fell open as the woman showed him her brown eyes, and with a high pitched cry of delight jumped from the table and onto the floor. Almost prancing in a way with her hands held up in a laugh, her top barely able to contain her figure, "Oh my gawd! You are so unbelievably cute Goku! Oh you are just-!" She planted a large kiss on his cheek. "Just sweaty, and all those muscles! Oh I have some amazing things I have to show you… _in the bedroom." _her voice and tone dropped as she brought both of her hands around Goku's head. "Or would you like a treat now?"

"Huh? Chi-Chi is that hfmmgh-!" His voice muffled as she smothered his head between her chest to the point of suffocation. Laughing and giggling as she squeezed him tightly, doing everything she could to get him to enjoy himself.

"Old Man! What did you just do to Chi-Chi, you've made her into a total ditz like Launch except she's lusting after Goku." He shouted angrily at Roshi who dropped the container, tears of joy shining in his eyes.

_Oh Kami, bless this day I finally got my wish!_

**R&R**

**Kerghan**


	10. Your First

**Chapter 10: Your First**

**A/N: Slow to update I know, but hopefully this (NSFW, Erotica chapter more than makes up for it) Please enjoy.**

"Chi-Chi!? What happened to you?!" Goku said, stunned at the drastic change. She looked way different, kind of like a primped up Blue Launch. The _thing _she was wearing was nearly see-through and barely holding her boobs in place or even where they should be.

His focus moved past the woman pressing her curves against him towards the table and instantly spotted what was no doubt the source. Roshi's hand was holding Chi-Chi's container. His eyes narrowed but saw Oolong waving his hands off.

"I had nothing to do with this I told him not too, but he made her into a Pinchy Pinchy girl of his dreams." Oolong quickly taddled as Roshi ignored the accusing glare. The pig could venture to guess that this was not going to end well for anybody - well everybody except Goku - they were going to pay when Chi-Chi regained her usual bitchy self.

Goku was about to reply when she looped an arm around his back, and slowly worked its way down the back of his shorts and grabbed a plush squeeze of his backside. "He-Hey! What are you doing?" Goku said not understanding what was going on.

"Just… feeling what you got, don't worry I'll let you have a feel too." She told him brashely grabbing one of his hands and putting it directly on her full breast. "Don't worry this is all for you. Every single inch of it." She told him, letting his hand roll up and down over it. A red streak appeared on her face along with small beads of sweat as she was radiating heat as she pulled herself a little closer.

While the feeling of her breasts was nice, Goku just couldn't believe this! _This is wrong, Chi-Chi shouldn't be this way. _That thought was adamant but the other was that he had actually grown accustom and enjoyed the way he and Chi-Chi interacted before. This body wasn't the one he had grown to like, it was unnatural and it felt like a cheap imitation of some of his friends.

Although as he went to protest, Roshi made an unexpected leap towards Chi-Chi, his eyes showing through the thick glasses, his tongue hanging out and his fingers wiggling as he was ready to grab ahold of her. "Come to Master Rosh-!" He was batted aside by one of Chi-Chi's legs which snapped upwards catching him in the face and sending him out the open window. The heavy thud of his body and the aching groan came through vocally afterwards.

"Huh? Did you just?" He said but Chi-Chi's face hadn't even turned to look back at his teacher. "How did you?" Goku hadn't even seen her react, she had caught his teacher without looking and aimed one attack perfectly to send Roshi out of the window. "Chi-Chi, that was amazing."

"Oh darling, you have no idea." She told him in a low purr, "Come on now let me show you something really, really amazing." Her eyebrows raised upwards suggestively. Warm breath tickled his ear causing the hairs to rise and even Goku felt himself feeling uncomfortable.

"Okay, but can I talk real quick with them." Her face pushed into a frown, he cleared his throat before adding. "I'll be up in a minute." To which she smiled and agreed. "Okay, but don't wait too long." She turned and pranced up the stairs, her girlish laughter following up all the way as the door opened and closed.

Releasing a sigh Goku then had his attentions on Roshi who finally opened the door back up and came inside. "Where did she go? I can't believe that my dream girl would ever knock me out of my own house!" Feeling marginally offended by the fact that he'd been caught so off guard but, more specifically, why would a pinchy pinchy girl like that even have the nerve to go against him. Hell even Bulma hadn't been so cruel to him when he'd tried to get a little too close.

"Old man, you are pathetic and also an imbecile. You turned an all powerful genie into a blown up airhead!" Oolong said, shaking his fist. "That woman will skin you, or hell, all of us when she returns to normal."

"Eh you're paranoid, that girl is just probably playing-"

"Ahem," Goku's voice interrupted. His arms crossed over his chest and a not too pleased expression graced his lips. "Did you really make a wish Master Roshi?"

The old teacher swallowed, _oh right… I did sort of maybe promise to help him didn't I. _"I did- But-!" He said, stopping Goku from giving him a possible lecture. "I had to test her, you know to sort of feel out how her wishes work. If I didn't how could I possibly help you?" _Nice one. _He shifted his glasses and maintained his balanced stance. "I did this purely for you and Chi-Chi's good, Goku."

'_Oh that's a lie,' _Oolong said to himself, glaring at the old pervert. He knew that there was no way in all of creation that Master Roshi had made **that** wish to help anyone but himself. '_But Goku won't believe that. The guy tries to see the best in everyone. He still believes that Chi-Chi is a good person despite all the evidence to the contrary.' _

"Wait?" Goku said as he repeated what his teacher had told him in his head again. "You said that was too-"

"Evaluate her my dear boy, I mean if we can't just wish her free why not try some type of wish that makes her normal enough if there's nothing we can do? I mean, wouldn't that be better than having her remain bound in that genie bottle for the rest of her life. Surely you don't think that, correct?" He adjusted his glasses giving Goku a hard look. "Right, my student?"

Watching as his star pupil mull over his words he kept his smile hidden. If he made a mistake with this wish he could just try again, '_But I mean it's not so bad. Maybe I'll need just a bit more time. Launch wasn't perfect but I know I can work my magic.' _Chi-Chi looked absolutely mind blowing, she was everything he'd want - aside from the full face kick - in his dream island girl. The idea of having her serve him food, be his eye candy, walk around in revealing clothes, and all around satisfy his many manly desires? Was that wish truly so bad?

It couldn't be - because it was a man's dream! A dream that he had well and truly earned and deserved. Just imaging all of the time he'd spent trying to get Launch -blue-haired Launch in particular - to warm up to him, and not once had even gotten Bulma close to where he had wanted her! I mean he had trained the men who had fought Piccolo, he'd died trying to send that monster back into a sealed container. He'd spent all of this time sacrificing, was he not allowed a little joy? He kept his cool composure with Goku letting none of his mask break.

"I… I guess that wouldn't be too bad, but why didn't you tell me?" Goku's face was left slightly frowning. "Chi-Chi's power is very strong, you could've ended up hurting her or us." He had an idea of what could go wrong, with all the people coming after him already.

"Give me some credit Goku, I know how to handle women. This is one of those moments where a man needs to do the wrong thing to do the right thing."

Oolong crossed his arms and looked directly at the teen warrior. "You can't fall for that ruse Goku, this old man has nothing but lust written all over him. You have to undo the wish before even worse things happen and you know my feelings about making wishes already."

"There's nothing wrong with my wish, this could work out perfectly."

"Hah! You think that's true, well what if she's the perfect pinchy pinchy girl but also ends up killing one of us because she can only have one master because of who she is. Or maybe she gets emotional and her powers just go berserk and it changes us in the process of what would be the exact opposite of what you wanted!" There was little in the pig's mind that could ever convince him that letting Chi-Chi be used for anything was a good thing.

"You think Chi-Chi would do that? She didn't seem…" Goku's voice trailed off, he knew Oolong had a point. Chi-Chi's magic was unstable and made people go crazy, _Anaidni he made a wish and Chi-Chi ended up hurting him then there was Oolong's wish. But I can't really remember everything that happened that night but he said it had been really bad and never wanted to touch Chi-Chi's container again. Considering he used to wishes is worrying too I suppose.' _It was one of those moments where he wished he just knew more, but then again he'd come here hoping to know more but ended up with even more questions than answers.

The old turtle hermit just waved off the concern, "I assure you Goku with my wisdom and knowledge that this will work out for you, just give me some more time and I know this will work out great for m- I mean us." Catching himself before he slipped up and said what he really meant.

"Well… I guess it could but I'm going to go check up on her and make sure everything's alright." He said, moving towards the steps before he turned back slightly and caught the container tossed at him.

The shapeshifter trusted no one aside Goku with her bottle. "You keep that with you," his eyes snapping to the old pervert's face. "I know if he gets another wish off we'll be suffering even worse."

"Ah, okay well I'll be back down in a few minutes." Goku then quickly disappeared upstairs leaving both turtle hermit and pig to glare daggers at one another.

'_This isn't over.' _They both thought, and both were correct.

Unaware of the stare down going on, Goku came into the other room. The moment he entered he was greeted by several smells, one of incense. He knew it from Bulma who liked to burn smelly candles and stuff like that. Though it wasn't overpowering his nose, more like a dash of some fragrance but he couldn't focus on what it was as a second one was that of a fully cooked four pound steak, perfectly grilled and set atop a large platter. Its amazing aroma appeared from nowhere and punched him straight in the stomach.

The third however, _that, _had his full attention. It was spicy, but also sweet. He'd never smelled anything like it before as it rolled through his nose and captivated him.

"Welcome, Master." The voice purred and stretched out on a large full size couch was Chi-Chi. The futon had clearly been changed into a more appropriate setting than what it had been previously. Dressed in that ridiculous negligee she found Goku's eyes now staring at her more intently. Shifting her legs so that one remained bent at the knee and the other laid out as she rested on her side. Her messy hair was unaffected by the cushion. One finger was playfully being held in her pearly white teeth as the other gently rubbed her panty clad hips, rolling down just lightly enough and back up. Applying the barest of pressure, but enough to tease and cause a small nub to protrude seeking greater attention from the hand that pushed the lacey undergarments over her wet nether lips. "I… hope you like what's for dinner."

Dinner wasn't even clicking with Goku's mind, still shirtless his body having stopped sweating upon the discovery inside the house had caused him to cool off. But now he felt his body rapidly heating up, the picture of Chi-Chi and that smell. '_What is that smell… it's like Chi-Chi but it's more.' _"What… is that smell?" He admitted taking another full waft of air into his nose. It had grown more pungent and he took a few steps closer and the intensity only grew.

"Oh? Do you like the dinner? I hoped I might entice you with a little appetizer before we get to a _main _course." She teased sucking on her finger now popping the little digit out letting it slide down to flick out one of her swollen nipples and circle its edges.

"I… Chi-Chi. I wanted to talk- But-" He took another whiff. The smell was Chi-Chi, and it was coming from someplace that he wasn't expecting. Goku just didn't know what it was. Like honey from a bee, it was rich and the closer he got and everytime Chi-Chi rolled her palm over her underwear the smell just grew and grew.

"But what? Would you like something else? Maybe, _sex?" _She whispered, pulling her hand back from her hips and sliding it down underneath her clothes, letting one of her fingers tease the patch of curls and draw in one finger. Just one into her body's warm depths. A moan escaped her lips, "Oh, Goku tell me that you do?"

He knew that word, though he didn't understand it. "Chi-Chi… you just smell. I mean it's a good smell but it's-" He fumbled over his words as his blood was starting to pump, his tail was rigid and upright as a tightening feeling caught in his chest. _What is happening? Is this a part of Roshi's wish or… Or… is it that spot that smells so good.' _His thoughts dropping as he caught the smell of moisture that was coming from Chi-Chi.

_Does it taste good? _His mind wondered. _Just a little drop, would she be okay with that?_

Chi-Chi watched Goku approach her, he ignored the food and candles. He stopped just in front of her, his black eyes were larger. His hands were trembling and he didn't look at all like his usual self, in fact Goku looked ready to devour her. "Do you… want something?" She asked slowly righting herself, drawing a hand to his and pulled herself to her feet so that they were closer.

"I...I want you." He admitted, "I'm not good with words, but I want to smell you and taste you." He wanted to bury his nose into her and do just that but he had to fight that urge. Suppressing himself from doing things to her that he didn't wholly understand, as a kid surely he would've just done them but his self control was being tested.

She smiled, "You don't have to ask, but Goku. Would you rather…" Sliding closer, her hands moving up his broad chest to his neck running over his veins and cupping his cheek. "Kiss me?" She breathed, coming closer to him. She watched his eyes remain locked on her, the pupils in his eyes becoming fainter and less visible though she didn't notice it.

"I've never kissed anyone." He told her, "I don't know how… would you show me please?" He'd seen Yamcha and Bulma do it, and other people not really understanding its importance but for some reason he wanted to do it with Chi-Chi.

"Of course, I'll gladly teach you how to kiss." Her thumb tugged on his bottom lip before drawing back and allowing her to push her lips up and into him.

The exchange was brief, but Chi-Chi pulled back with a pleased expression. "I've taken your first kiss now, you also are a little salty but I like it."

Then sensation was over too soon, it wasn't incredible but Goku didn't mind it. Kissing felt… good.

"Is that all?" He was curious to know, Chi-Chi surprised him as she shook her head. "Oh no, Goku that was the very basics. Sometimes you can hold a kiss a little deeper. Like this." Pulling his head down she covered his lips with her own, slowly drawing lips around his in a light suckle as she coaxed him to be more involved. "Let's practice shall we?"

He nodded, as Chi-Chi drew him down onto the small bed. Winding her fingers into his hair as he now laid on top of her, by instinct his body laid overtop hers, wanting this closeness as her breasts were pressed tightly against his chest.

"Follow my lead." She whispered against his lips and guided Goku on his first intimate interaction with a woman. Soft kisses, heavy kisses, and everything in between. Goku's breath exhaled from his nose along with a grunt as Chi-Chi let out a slight mewl, her hips ever so gently rocking upwards creating a pleasurable pressure between their bodies.

They were so engrossed that they missed the single pair of eyes watching from the doorway. Envy and jealousy were boiling in them. _I made that wish and now Goku gets to enjoy it. That should be me! _The teacher was ready to condemn Goku as he kept his eyes focused on the very heated makeout session. Though he looked as Chi-Chi's white spaghetti strap fell down around her shoulders and allowed those glorious breasts to pop free right in front of him.

For almost ten full minutes the pair continued kissing and heavily panting until Chi-Chi stopped him. The look in Goku's eyes told him that this was the last thing he wanted. The smell in the room was burning, the wetness he had seen now had stained his crotch and he ached to taste it or smell it closer he refused to pull away from his genie's lips. The way they tasted and felt were so good! Truthfully he wished he had kissed Chi-Chi much sooner, this action was amazing, but Chi-Chi wanted to shift things up. "Don't you want to do more than just kiss, Goku?"

"_There's _more!?" He replied excitedly. "Can I smell you down where you don't have balls?"

Chi-Chi laughed, "Oh we can get to that Goku, and so you know that is my vagina or if you prefer… _my pussy." _She said licking his bottom lip. "It's what girls have you know, unlike you. You have a-"

"A penis, I know that and balls." Goku interrupted. "So can I lick your vagina or puss-puss thing?"

She shook her head still smiling, "Not yet, Master, not yet. I know you want to, but let's enjoy everything else first, okay?" Grabbing his hands he brought them from her hair and placed them both freely on both of her breasts, their huge size allowing just the crown of her nipples to pop through his fingers though he couldn't fit them into his hands. "Don't you like a girl's chest, Goku?"

He didn't understand the obsession with the squishy chest muscles, Roshi liked them, Yamcha liked Bulma's - he said they were tasty one time he could recall. Then people like Ran-Fan got other men distracted when she showed them off.

"A girl likes it when a man touches them just right," She told him, gently biting his ear, "It sort of feels like this…" Snaking one hand down his back, stopping as her nails touched the back of his tail. "I know how much you like your tail being touched gently. Do the same to me, please." As she breathed into his ear her fingers wound around the furry base causing Goku to shudder. Rolling her fingers up and down ever so lightly to make Goku release a gasp of pleasure as his hips rocked against her own.

"Touch me Goku, make my big boobs feel just how I'm making your tail feel." her words ticking his ear, sweat was beginning to drip from his forehead. He thought about just what Chi-Chi was asking him to do. _She-She wants me to touch her breasts, because it feels good? _"O-Okay." Goku told her as he let his fingers squeeze around them, not going to hard but as he did he watched the way her mouth made an 'O' and a small sound of pleasure come out.

Following Chi-Chi's lead he began to squeeze them with both of his hands, sometimes a little harder others gentler finding Chi-Chi's face to flush more and her breathing and sounds becoming a little heavier. He squeezed one before clumsily kneading the flesh, but he wasn't rough, watching the way her body reacted to his ministrations was enjoyable for him and he saw her nipple poking out from between his fingers.

Chi-Chi found herself moaning more and more, all the while gently she stroked Goku's tail. Making the other teen shudder slightly as he pushed his hips against hers. The tightness and pressure of their bodies touching was lost on him as he began to work the mounds in his hands, until Chi-Chi dared to whisper and other request into his ear.

"Use your mouth."

He stopped, looking at her face. "How?" he asked, what good would his mouth do? They wouldn't fit, his hands couldn't even hold these things.

"Like this." She pulled his face down towards her chest and teasing his upper lip with her erect nipple. "Use your tongue and suck on my tits. A girl likes it when a man enjoys her body, plus it feels good if done well and I promise you something even better afterwards."

With that small lure being left out there Goku didn't wait, but he did hesitantly let his tongue slide over the rounded and pointed nub. "That's my sensitive spot, please keep licking me there." Her words became more breathy as Goku followed her instructions. His tongue caught the edges and one who was quite skilled with eating food had no trouble using that to draw out some of her sweeter moans - and more importantly that sweet aroma.

His other hand pinched the same erect nub finding Chi-Chi's hands grip and stroke his tail a little bit harder as he did so, he released a grunt as his face scrunched up the mixture of pleasure and something else inside of him stirring him further. Keeping his attention on Chi-Chi though, he brought her breast to his lips and- "Ahhh, ohh Goku that's-!" Chi-Chi cried out and to Goku's surprise his mouth was flooded with a warm liquid. His other fingers also became coated in a leaking substance. "Ohh not- so fast-" She pleaded as Goku's lips began to suck harder and harder on her breast.

'_Whatever this is… it's sweet like milk.' _Goku swallowed a small mouthful breaking off from one breast to the other giving it the exact same treatment, rolling his tongue around the nipple before sucking on her breast fully.

She jerked and writhed as Goku suckled her milk - unaware that she was actually producing it herself - but the action was most enjoyable as Goku only increased the pressure and tempo. Tugging on her breast in order to squeeze just that little more out of her only made her body arch and grind against Goku in response. "Ohh, Kami, you're milking me-! Ohhh Gods, don't stop!" She cried, her hands clutching to him as if desperately holding onto a life raft. Her hips rocking harder and faster in some vain effort to release these sensations elsewhere.

Still in the hallway as if captivated, but also bound to the spot Roshi only felt a swelling of anger and arousal as Goku played with Chi-Chi's huge breasts and sucked milk freely from her. '_All of that is my greatest wish! Is he tormenting me?' _

Roshi wanted to dive in there himself but he found himself unable or perhaps unwilling too. Perhaps his fetish had altered and he was enjoying watching this too much.

Yet the stirrings of jealousy were hard to ignore as he watched his beloved pinchy pinchy girl's chest be devoured by his student.

Chi-Chi continued to moan and each time she cried out Goku only continued further with his methods. Grinding against her unknowingly as if trying to avail some unforeseen itch that his poor penis had. Yet as his lips overflowed with Chi-Chi's warm milk he just wanted this to keep going.

His lips popped free as small white streaks rolled down Chi-Chi's breasts smearing Goku's fingers. "Goku-! Give me your lips again." Chi-Chi panted, her bated breath met with his lips but instead of just kissing like before Chi-Chi brought her tongue into his mouth.

The young teen's eyes went wide as he found her soft pink tongue tasting the inside of his mouth. At the same moment she brought both of her hands to his tail and began to roughly stroke the sensitive appendage.

Grunting, his eyes shut from the painful pleasure. He drove his hips against hers as her tongue wormed around in between his lips. It didn't take much longer until Chi-Chi's voice reached a pitch as he dragged his rough pants over her damp hips.

"I'm-cumming, Goku don't' stop I'm cumming!" She told him panting, though as he grunted and dragged his hips against hers he felt something tightening up in his hips. Straining Goku bucked hard against Chi-Chi, his eyes rolling back into his head as she pulled on his tail. Chi-Chi cried out, her legs releasing her nectar all over her panties and Goku's own clothes.

Her orgasm was brief but welcomed, looking up as the young man above her strained almost like a beast feeling him rock against her for those last few seconds before stopping. His sweaty chest heaved as if he'd just gone through an intense training battle. But Chi-Chi knew that he was recovering from perhaps his very first climax. There was an obvious stain where his pants poked against her own skin.

'_So many firsts I'm stealing from you, your first kiss, your first time with a woman, perhaps I'll take your virginity too?' _But as she eyed that bulge, she knew that it wouldn't be just her that was going to enjoy it. "Goku?" She said, watching his eyes blink, shaking his head Chi-Chi then tapped his face. "Don't get lost on me now." She giggled, a tease in her voice as the young man just looked down at her. "Are you alright?"

That he didn't know. What had he just done? _We started kissing then I drank her milk and… what happened?' _His mind couldn't tell him what had occurred. "I-I…" He stammered, finding himself at a loss for the right words to use.

Until a series of thuds came from the hallway, a chorus of grumbles and angry snarling back and forth as someone had either fallen down the steps or been pushed. There had been multiple impacts as if there had been something or someone just outside the door to the room. "What was that?" He'd found himself a quick out as he looked away from Chi-Chi despite his body's wishes to not.

She had felt warm, and her breasts were so delicious. He did want to do more but, some part of him said no. That he shouldn't. _This isn't Chi-Chi, she's never been like that. It's probably due to Roshi's wish. I shouldn't be doing this when she's not in control of herself.' _ "I'll go make sure it's okay-" Goku withdrew from her fast enough so that she might not grab him and pull him back, though the entire room was now bathed in such a beautiful aroma it was difficult to not turn right back around and stay where he had been.

"Goku, you should wash up first. I don't think you should go down like that." She pointed at his pants, his eyes followed and noticed the heavy stain on the front.

"Oh, man… I lost control again." He tucked his head down knowing that this happened only a handful of times in the past and he didn't understand why. "Sorry I peed myself a bit." his face was slightly red as he hadn't intended on doing that in front of people, outside in the woods was no problem. In front of his friends, he'd learned that was inappropriate.

Chi-Chi looked at him for a moment, her mind trying to follow what he'd said and what she clearly knew. "Goku… you do know what just happened right?" Sliding up from the bed and moving a step towards him, he backed away holding up a hand.

"I'm a little dirty right now Cheech, let me wash up." But she came closer, her once glossy and needy gaze having been replaced with something more concerning. "It happens sometimes, don't worry I didn't get-" She put a finger to his lips.

"Shhh, Goku." She told him looking at him. "Master, do you not know what sex is?"

The silence and his blank stare answered that question for her. "Oh, well I guess I should've expected that since you didn't know what kissing is." She sighed, but she gave him a smile. "You really are too innocent Goku." She planted a kiss on his cheek. "Alright go wash up, but when you get back, we need to have a little talk before we go _further." _She gave him a grin. "That little show was just an appetizer," She then paused and then corrected herself. "actually no that was probably like a tic-tac before a meal. "You can go clean up, and when you get back I'll show you something so wonderful you'll wish for it to be an everyday thing."

"That wonderful?" He said curiously to which she laughed.

"Goku, you will want it more than food."

That got his attention, _better than food. _"Okay, well I'll be back soon then. Just let me go take a quick swim and find a new set of clothes-"

"We won't need clothes Goku, just go clean yourself up, but make sure to rinse off. I don't want any salt water to ruin the experience…" She then grabbed his face and brought his lips to hers. Their kiss brief but forceful as Chi-Chi pushed him back into a wall. His hands grabbed the sides of her head and into her mess of black hair. Pulling back before she got too heated, she then just bid him to the door.

He didn't say anything touching his lips for a moment as he wondered just what Chi-Chi was doing to him. Goku wasn't one for people touching him in strange ways but she made it feel nice_, _like a friendly massage after a workout. Launch had given him a few when he was a kid while training after getting sore from all of the heavy running and milk deliveries he had been making.

So caught up in the moment he passed by the other two people in the house who had gotten into a small scuffle on the floor. Oolong was currently tied up and looking to Goku for help as the old turtle hermit saw his chance as his student left the house.

_Don't worry darlin! Daddy's comin! _He thought before racing upstairs

**R&R**

**Kerghan**


	11. A little Yandre

**Chapter 11: A little Yandre**

**A/N: Delayed yes, but I didn't forget about it. I just had to work on New beginnings and get that out of my head.**

Roshi didn't have another second to waste, he saw the treatment that his young pupil had gotten and oh boy was he looking forward to his turn. This was a man's dream, a prophecy, a small bite of heaven! It was going to be glorious, now it was time for all of his male needs to be taken care of by a beautiful woman.

Opening up the door, Roshi was already red-faced as he saw Chi-Chi looking at him, her huge breasts practically spilling out of that top. If she wasn't a J cup, then Kami help him for not staring any harder. '_So soft, I just can't wait to have a piece of that! _

"Oh?" Chi-Chi said, grinning exposing her teeth and revealing one of her canines in the process. "Is there someone else who wants to pway with wittle ole me?" Her innocently mocking tone slipping right over the old pervert's head. _Oh well I have some time to deal with this one until Goku comes back. The poor boy was just overwhelmed by my feminine wiles. Thankfully he's able to appreciate the female form when pushed just right._

But giving this old man what he 'wished' for was going to be quite enjoyable. Just like how she had given Oolong a similar treatment, the joys of toying with the weak, corruptible, and the foolhardy. It was like bliss itself for her, although all things considered having a few rounds with Son Goku might be a close second.

_A pure heart, mind, and body. Ohhh the thought of it makes me shudder, _blaming it more so on her form currently that was affecting her feminie wiles more so than the actual thought but Goku was still a handsome man, and more than capable of satisfying her for awhile. Though she had to deal with the current problem at hand.

"Ohh hoo, you know I do. I know my student didn't give you what you needed. So let me be the one to really-" His voice stopped as he grabbed his pants and attempted to pull them down. "What the?" His khakis didn't budge. They hadn't even flinched, "Huh, what's-"

"Someone having trouble?" Chi-Chi slipped behind him, a grin spreading over her face. "Don't worry I'll solve this problem."

Roshi breathed a sigh of relief, he didn't know why his pants weren't moving but hey if a sexy woman wanted to remove his trousers, he was all for it! "Now that's the spirit I like!" He turned back only to stumble.

A whisk of metal barely missed him, nicking only the hem of his shirt. Holding a large blade in her hand, "Oh dear me, if you move too much how will I get to enjoy this?" Bringing it upwards she extended her tongue lapping just at the top of the steel blade.

Roshi back peddled on the floor, "You nearly hit me." Looking down to his shirt and back up at her. "What is going on? You're supposed to be my dream girl!"

"Oh? But I am," Chi-Chi laughed, her high pitched voice shifting into a lower rumble. "I gave you the body you desired, the perfect form with a mindset to match."

"Bu-Bu-But I wished for a woman who could take care of a man in the bedroom," He felt the sweat run down his forehead as Chi-Chi approached and from her other hand appeared another blade. His heart was hammering in his chest and not in any way he wanted.

"I am taking care of you, but you see… I'm a pinchy pinchy sadist." Her teeth gleefully exposed themselves. "Taking what you desired most and having it all be laid out in front of you, oh," She wrapped her hands around herself in rapturous ecstasy. "Oh it was so sweet, having you suffer while Goku came _all over me…" _She breathed out before pulling out both knives. "Now I'll get you to scream for me… and you will _scream!"_

Breaking into laughter, Roshi used his skills to get around her, choosing flight over fight, his hands grasping the door handle but ducked to the side as a knife embedded itself right where his hand had been! Flicking backwards he barely had a chance to roll as Chi-Chi crushed a nightstand with her heel. "Don't run… Let me show you… how _sexy I can be!" _Her hair rising upwards, teeth extending further downwards almost like a vampire, matching the hungry look she was giving him. "Pleasure is best when someone is suffering in the most grievous of ways, it can only enhance the person handing it out. Now, come here!" Materializing from nowhere Chi-Chi produced a long black leather whip.

Roshi had to naught but scream as he attempted to flee, but each obvious exit was blocked. Some force preventing him from getting away, the windows unbreakable, the floor unflinching. The roof even appeared to be made impenetrable. For his condition he couldn't keep dodging her, though as he jumped backwards as the whip smacked the side of his glasses square off his face.

"_And just where do you think you're going!?"_

Roshi was panting, watching the way Chi-Chi maneuvered around the room, she was completely inhuman! But he was still the Turtle Hermit, a master of martial arts! He could handle one upstart pinchy pinchy genie!

"Oh dear, I guess I'll actually have to be serious."

"Hmm?" Chi-Chi said, her voice showing clearly signs of amusement. "Serious, oh me oh my? Pray tell you don't plan on doing something crazy Master Roshi? That would be dreadful…" Her voice slipping into a low mocking laugh, her face twisted upwards before smile spread over her lips. "Just come and get what you wished for…" Beckoning him forward with one finger at the edge of a blade. "You wanted the perfect pinchy pinchy girl, and yet you won't let yourself enjoy it. That's a bit hurtful you know."

"I never asked for a crazed psychopath," Roshi countered as he took the chance to recover, focusing on keeping her talking he began to slowly channel his ki in his body.

"Neither did you say you didn't want one." She retorted, "You see that's the problem with people like you, all sucked up in their greed and desires… they just don't always get what they want. But I am exactly what you wished for!"

Roshi wiped his mouth with his hand. "I suppose those rumors were true about you genies, though I can't say I have much else to go off of." Bringing his hand back the teacher let his fingers slowly curl into fists. "Your power, it comes from making others suffer, turning good wishes into nightmares and people into monsters, it's really a shame. But I wonder if it's you who is doing it or the spell that binds you?"

Chi-Chi laughed merrily, "Oh my, you aren't quite the devoted pervert I had thought you were. You actually do know a thing or two. But to answer your question, I don't even know. It could be me or it could not be. I could be the remnants of the last genie who bound me here or I may be something different entirely. Although I may be lying, maybe I am, it's hard to tell."

"I see… I guess that maybe I should do your father the service of ending that suffering then. Your mother wasn't anything like you, but then again I never saw her like I see you now."

"Then you didn't know mummy dearest." Chi-Chi snickered, her amusement slowly drained out as a scowl now replaced her once grinning exterior. The shades of her eyes darkened considerably while even showing specs of red from her pupils.

"I did know your mother before she became what I see before me now, but your mother was a perfectionist and nothing was good enough for her. Not her life, not her husband, and not even her child would've ever been enough."

A red aura began to glow around Chi-Chi, "Not good enough, eh?"

"Of course, how else would your mother have married such a buffon and made such a selfish brat like yourself. I tell you I thought I taught my students better than this, but I must guess that Gyu-Mao must probably roll over in his grave after seeing how twisted you became. But I suppose if he isn't around to do it, then it'll be up to me to discipline his reckless daughter."

A crack appeared in Chi-Chi's form, a jagged black line that did not cause pain but seemed to emanate menace and anger. Faint screams, and twisted shapes could be seen within but nothing lasted for more than a second or two before disappearing. "**Non sunt daemonium habentis numquid daemonium loqueris ad puerum senis" **A voice snarled.

"I knew something exciting was in there, but you don't look like you're-"

Chi-Chi lunged forwards, her eyes fully eclipsed in darkness.

Roshi had his chance.

Goku was outside, taking a moment to just settle himself back down. The rush of so many new, well he didn't know what to call them 'cause they weren't emotions because his entire body was tingling.

"What happened to me?" One second he was clear headed and worried, the next he's smothered in Chi-Chi, both literally and figuratively everywhere. Nothing like that had ever happened, sure he'd gotten hard a few times but he'd never had any fluids like that come out of his body.

_This is crazy… maybe I need to talk with someone. _It couldn't be Chi-Chi though, not with the way she was, he'd be lost and going mad again like she had him doing a while ago.

Grabbing a small sea shell down by his feet, Goku tossed it up and into his hand. Exhaling, "Man, maybe I should've found Bulma. She would know something about this," chucking the shell forward he watched it skip about twenty times before sinking beneath the blue waves.

"But, wait." Goku realized something, "Maybe Roshi can undo his wish then I can get some answers from Chi-Chi that way. I know she's getting frustrated with me not looking at her and stuff before but this might be better."

Slamming his palm into his hand Goku figured this might be a good idea. He turned back towards the house when he heard a long wail, "Huh?"

Spinning his head back towards the water Goku looked across the flat seas and realized something. "Wait… is that a boat?" Remarking at how he had missed it, but he had been pretty caught up in his thoughts at the time. "Weird." Scratching his head and cocking it to the side he couldn't guess why anyone would be coming here.

But as he looked at it, he realized this wasn't a small boat either. "Wow, that is actually pretty big." Goku remarked as the ship came closer and closer. His eyes were able to look at the wake being kicked up by the encroaching vessel to notice that it was moving really fast. Looking ahead Goku's eyes strained as he saw people running about on the ship and someone on the front near the mast began to turn slowly in his direction like it was a giant angled box with a large- "Uh oh."

He saw a flash of yellow and a plume of smoke from the ship and the oncoming whistle, but as he watched the huge shell fly through the air the roof of Kame House practically exploded! A massive burst of blue energy soared outwards breaking higher into the air along with an unknown bellow that sounded more like a beastial roar than anything.

But as he was distracted the water around the island burst upwards in a huge pillar of water. The shell hit just below the water line and exploded creating a ten foot wide and twenty foot tall burst of salt water that splashed near Goku and the house.

"Teacher!" Goku shouted looking back towards the house as one hand covered his face from being splashed with salt water. His other eye not moving from the ship that sent another large shell headed towards him.

Gritting his teeth he jumped backwards, flipping up into the air and drawing in his ki to unleash two smaller blasts each one striking the two shells that were flying towards them as his senses caught onto their flight pattern.

He landed on the now broken second floor where Roshi was sweating, and on the other side of the room her body imbedded into the wall was Chi-Chi. Her eyes were completely closed and were it not for the frame keeping her upright she would've slumped down into an unconscious heap. "Oh boy, that was a mess but lucky I got that Kamehameha in right before she struck. Phew- Eep!" A burst from the water caught his attention. "Goku what in the devil is going on?" Spotting the encroaching ship coming up to his island fast, none of this was good. He didn't get any puff puff, nearly got castrated, blew up his own house and now had a giant freaking warship heading towards him. _What did I ever do to deserve such misery?_

"I don't know, I was outside and then they started," His eye tracked one shell coming towards them. "Duck," he shouted before throwing another burst of ki energy towards the oncoming projectile which exploded in mid air.

"Well you go and stop that ship! I'm going to gather my strength after nearly blowing myself up."

His student was about to protest what had transpired but he knew he had to deal with whatever was coming straight towards them. Taking to the air he called out to his yellow cloud which caught him mid flight and spiraled straight towards the warship.

Taking a moment to breath Roshi looked down at the unconscious Genie, "Too close, too close…" He could see the small cut that had pierced his shirt just where his lung was. There was little more than a bad razor cut but he wasn't exactly thrilled to have tangled with the cursed Genie. "I don't know what Goku will have to do to cure you, or even if that is possible. Eh a shame, I know Gyu-Mao would've certainly wanted better for this. But I guess even he knew it was better to seal her away than let her go free after what happened with his wife."

"Oh well, nothing I can do for her now." Leaving her upstairs Roshi felt no immediate need to drag her down, not that his wooden house would stop high explosive artillery rounds from hurting those inside. If one so happened as to take care of her… well then it wouldn't be his fault now would it?

As he made his way down the stairs he noticed that Oolong had gotten out of his bindings glaring daggers at him. "Have fun, you old bastard?" He spat at him venomously, "Next time you should've listened to me with your actual head and not that shriveled dong of yours."

"Say what you want, my plan actually didn't go too badly. The only problem is-" A whistling crack and explosion shook the house. "That giant ship attacking my island."

"A what?! You're telling me that they found us again, even way out here?"

Roshi grabbed another pair of glasses and looked towards the pig, "You were being chased and you came here to my island? Why in blazes would you do that?"

"Well we thought it would be safer, we thought no one would know about this, but I guess we were wrong, and random people have been showing up and attacking us trying to get miss grants you nothing… speaking of which." Oolong pushed the container towards him. "I think you should undo what you did, before she really gets pissed off."

Looking down at the ornate bottle Roshi almost wanted to pitch the thing away, finding that whatever charms that had gotten ahold of him earlier were clearly no longer afflicting him as bad as before.

"Didn't you listen to what we had told you? It seems no matter where we go we're always being held up by somebody and they are only going after Mr. Nice Guy and Gullible." Oolong said ducking underneath the kitchen table, the small wooden object would offer little in the means of protection against a naval shell but the mental protection was worth it to him.

"That might be a problem then… But then maybe if I just wish-"

"No-! Don't you get it, you wish on her and she'll just ruin things even more." The ground shook outside along with the sounds of heavy shrieking metal. Shouting and yelling along with the onset of gunfire quickly began to fill the already burgeoning cacofonie in the air.

_I wonder who else would be crazy enough to go after a magical genie? _Then he thought about those words again. _Everyone probably._

Goku was busy dodging thick bouts of flak, the explosions sending volleys of sharp metal everywhere, while not enough to cause him any serious injuries. There was enough of it to risk an actual injury. He'd already jumped down and ripped the main gun turret off of the bow of the ship only to be met by a complete deluge of smaller caliber weapons.

They had trained all of the guns on him and while not as big as the shells fired from a cannon there were just so many that he had to give some ground. He didn't want to hurt these people, so it wasn't like he could just start blowing them up, and if he knocked over the ship he could end up killing someone.

Taking a defensive posture, he flew upwards, the bursts of black smoke and red metal following about fifty meters behind him as the fuse timed explosives detonated near his presence but he could just keep them out of range until they started drawing their fire ahead of him. Redirecting himself, Goku flipped back around and rolled high into the air.

His body leaving a visible jet trail as he pushed himself, the smoke and shells leaving a visible trail caught up in the pressure wave behind him.

Rising up high into the air Goku made it above the ship's bridge. He then dove and crashed right through the windows, startling at least seven different men. Their expressions shocked that the guy they had been pursuing had the ability to dodge anti-aircraft fire and then break through thick bulletproof glass.

Before they could even scramble to their guns - the act pointless but it gave them a fool's hope of winning - three were sent backwards slamming into the thick metal walls of the ship before curling into a fetal position as their bodies were wracked with painful tremors.

One fired at their intruder but Goku left behind an afterimage allowing the bullets to pass through a phantom. Hitting him with an elbow to the back of the head the fourth man dropped like a rock, his mind lost to darkness leaving three more. One scampered out of the door as Goku grabbed two others in both of his hands, slamming them down into the ground. "What are you doing here?" The warrior shouted down at them.

The two of them looked towards one another, their expressions one in the same. _Fuck this_

"Look dude, this is just business. Just give up that dumb bauble and we'll leave. That's it, hell we'll split the money with you if you want."

"The hell are you doing, you can't just-"

"This guy just broke off a fucking cannon and dodged bullets. What the hell are we going to do to him?" One replied to the other. "I don't know about you but I am not going to die for some rich dude's expensive tastes in wine bottles! I don't care about twenty million in cash if it means we die for it." The other man sounded frustrated, but since the guy was pinning him down to the ground with one hand. Well it gave him some measure of perspective, plus maybe the guy who had it would just give it up. It's not like they hadn't tried the simple route of just bribing him, someone had thought the use of intimidation and force which worked more times than negotiation after hearing about how several previous attempts to retrieve this glass jar were unsuccessful.

"Look man you can come with us, we'll cut you in and make it worth your while. So what do you say man?" Sweat was running off his face as the serious staredown of the crazy spikey haired guy they were told would be in possession of their target was. _This is why I should never take collection jobs, I should always stick to damn freelance piracy._

"Who wants her? Who keeps sending you guys?"

The man shook his head, "Look I can't say, man. It's all third hand, I get told by someone who told them they wanted something. I don't know who wants that trinket but its top dollar right now on the black market since there's some crazy bullshit about it being magical."

"Dude you are going to get us fucking killed if you keep talking!"

"What makes you think he won't?" He shot back at the other guy, "So come on wha-" Several heavy metallic thuds landed inside the room.

The student's eyes followed them and noticed that they were round shaped, instantly Goku was reminded of the things General Tao had thrown at him.

A huge explosion tore apart the bridge, the flames began to lick out from where the main bridge was. Presuming all of those in there were probably dead as they had blown the thing to hell after cooking off those grenades to leave no time to escape. "What the fuck man, you just killed the boss?!"

"It was either him or us, you saw what that guy did to the ship. I didn't have a choice!" The man who had fled from the bridge snorted back at them, spitting back angrily that someone would dare question _WHY, _why because he wanted to fucking live and two he wanted to get paid. It's not like anyone else wouldn't have hesitated to blow his ass up. _We're pirates for christ's sake, what do you think we do?_

"You just don't blow up the boss and second that was bridge along with the people who know how to drive the ship. Did you even bother to think that part through?" With all of the flames now snapping and cracking out from the compartment there was very little one could imagine would be left. Assuming there was a manual backup somewhere.

"We'll figure shit out once we get what we came for alright, now just some guys down in the boats and storm the place so we can get paid."

The other pirate just spat angrily, "Who made you in charge?"

"Ughh, fine." Turning back around the man who had just blown up a portion of the crew and its leadership leveled his firearm against his fellow pirate and sprayed him with bullets.

It was point blank and the guy was dead before he even hit the ground, his body pooling blood as he lay sprawled out. _Another share less, more money for me and the rest._

Releasing a grunt of frustration with the entire situation he didn't want to waste time second guessing himself. There were a few guys- a gust came from behind him. Turning back around he saw the man with the crazy black spiked hair from before. His face was a little blackened, his clothes perhaps slightly singed but either than that, he hadn't been stopped.

He missed the chop angled towards the side of his neck and before he could even spit out a word he fell backwards, the pool of blood from the man he had just killed covering the back of his head.

Goku then went about mopping up what was left of the remaining pirates, their little assault lasting no more than fifteen minutes but it could've been an hour for how long Goku had to spend searching and trying to get information from people. Sighing, Goku just shook his head, "Why are all of them hunting after Chi-Chi, who knows about her and is trying to get her?" His mind wasn't coming up with anyone in particular. These guys weren't wearing anything related to the red ribbon army so he was pretty sure that they weren't involved.

There were no signs of emperor Pilaf and his two lackeys so he could scratch them off. On top of that they were all humans he could also check off Piccolo.

None of this was making any sense… But as he put both of his hands on the back of the naval vessel Goku decided to at least remove one problem from the equation as with one titanic shove sent the ship zipping away beyond the range of even his sight. Those on board locked down below decks and leaving it up to them to find a way back as Goku had to start planning another location to hide himself and Chi-Chi.

Making his way back towards the island Goku already noticed that Kame House was already gone. But Master Roshi, Turtle, and Oolong were all standing on the edge of the beach. Landing just several feet away Goku looked to his teacher who wiped the sweat from his brow.

"Well that was unexpected. I guess we'll have to find another summer home location while I get my house fixed." Holding the capsule that contained his home in his hand before pocketing it and looking back towards his student. "Goku, what is this all about?"

"I don't know, there's been a lot of people chasing us and trying to get their hands on Chi-Chi. Speaking of which, where is she?"

Oolong tossed him the container which he caught, "Right there, she's been locked up tight and hasn't come out for awhile. I'm assuming she's pretty mad since I feel it vibrate like someone is shaking it like an earthquake is going off." He was eyeing the vessel cautiously. "Oh and don't worry about her, I had the old geezer undo his wish."

"Really?" His eyes went to his teacher. The old man nodded.

"I did but Goku, listen to me as I am being as serious as I can." He pointed his staff at the container now resting in his hands. "That thing… is evil Goku, no good can come from it. There's a powerful curse placed upon whatever has her trapped inside and I fear that if you keep it that evil may hurt if not outright kill you as well."

His black eyes looked down towards the ornate little bottle, "But I have to help her, Chi-Chi didn't choose to be put in this thing, she was forced to be there." He didn't see it as evil, it wasn't good but it wasn't radiating pure evil.

"Maybe… Maybe." Roshi scratched his beard, "Goku I think you should lock that thing away, dump it in the ocean far below where men can go. It might be better for all of us if you do. I know I might've played _a bit _with her but I saw something that concerns me. It should worry all of us if that thing is let loose."

Goku looked to his hands and back to his teacher. "I know what I say sounds cruel but you don't understand. That isn't a simple girl bound by a curse. It is MUCH, much worse." Despite his fun he hadn't expected the result that he had gotten. "I saw what's inside of her Goku and it can not be set free. It can not be allowed to take control of someone like you."

"What are you getting at old man? What happened?"

His old wrinkled eyes stared at the bottle. "I saw what truly lies underneath and it's not good. There is a real demon behind that curse, it's using Chi-Chi just like it did her mother. Taking all of what would be good will and kindness of a person and turning it all into pain and suffering that can be given out to others."

Goku shook his head, _I don't believe that. I don't sense evil around Chi-Chi, she might get mad, she might not do nice things but she's not evil. _"I want to free her. She shouldn't have to be like this."

"Goku!" Roshi snapped, his tone scolding like back when he was training him. "That isn't just a girl you'd be freeing. It be whatever is inside of her too!"

"Then I'll beat it, I'm stronger than ever I can protect Chi-Chi from whatever this monster is." Goku clenched it tightly in his hand as his eyes stared back into the older man's they did not blink or waver, it was the same pure determination that showed up when he was given a near impossible task or challenge to overcome. Whether it was training with Kami, fighting with Piccolo, the Red Ribbon Army, or whatever challenges. This was just another chance to prove to himself that he could rise above his limits and what people set for him.

This wasn't the answer he wanted to hear from his prized student. Sighing heavily, Roshi could only shake his head. "Goku, the only reason you don't see it or feel it is because you are a good person."

"What?"

"Goku I saw inside of her, there is something that feeds of bad energy. It took my desires and twisted them, no doubt it did the same with Oolong. I know that inside of that container the evil inside is finding its way inside of you and I don't know what will happen when it gets what it wants from you."

It wasn't right though, "I can't just abandon her, Master Roshi please! I have help her." Goku pleaded again, "Isn't there anything I can do?"

"I told you what you can do," Roshi replied sternly, this wasn't all about good and evil. This was all about choosing the lesser evil. Was it cruel yes, would he feel tremendous guilt for it, yes, but would he accept this was the best choice in a bad situation. "Her own father sealed her away Goku, if even her own Dad gave up on her. What hope do you have?"

Goku didn't know, but he wasn't going to quit. He wasn't going to let his friend down… but also.

[***]

Several hours later Goku was alone, the other people on the island had left him be. He remained staring at the container for awhile now. Trying to think of what he should do. He was deep in thought until the lid came off and a hand reached out from inside, it floated upwards becoming larger like a regular human size as it touched his cheek, soon a second hand emerged and came around his back, then a head and the rest of her body spilled outwards.

Chi-Chi laid her face in the crook of his neck, softly pressing her lips into his skin. Rubbing his back and curling up to him like an animal, it was an apology of sorts. Goku didn't need an apology, he brought his hands around her and just held her.

"Please… don't abandon me… don't leave me alone again." She said, feathering more kisses against him. "I'll do anything, _please don't drop me into the ocean!" _Chi-Chi's voice almost cracked like she was going to cry.

"I'd never do that." He told her softly, "Chi-Chi I promised I'd help you, remember?" Feeling her lips frantically kissing him. "Hey, hey I-" she brought her lips to his mouth, "Chi-" Trying to talk she just kept pushing, her hands holding his face, her hips squeezing against his stomach and legs wrapped around his back.

"Please." She licked his lips, "Please." She sucked on his bottom lip, "I beg you. I _**BEG **_you." the word beg was laced with another one. It made Goku's eyes widened shocked as he heard it. But as he moved to pull her off of him and have her calm down she released him, her head tucking into his chest, resting under his chin.

Goku didn't know what to say, he just brought his hands down around her. She sniffled slightly, but Goku just softly caressed her. "You're not going anywhere." He told her.

She didn't look up but he did hear her faint whisper, "Thank you."

**R&R**

**Kerghan**


	12. Puppeteer

**Chapter 12: Puppeteer **

**A/N: Another update and more of, what the hell is going on.**

"You really want to bring me here?" Her tone inclining that she wasn't entirely agreeing with her master's choice of location. But he was headstrong and committed.

"There's no one else I could think of that could help us. It would have to be Bulma, if she doesn't know what to do then it just leaves Baba and Kami." Goku wanted to refrain from going to Kami, knowing how he wanted to just seal up Piccolo again for being evil, he wasn't sure if he could just trust him to not do the same to Chi-Chi. Leaving Baba was a possible choice but she probably would request something in return. Bulma wouldn't do that, she did "owe" him at least this. "We will just head right there, I'm sure that everything will be alright." Goku told her to which she could just hang out for the ride.

Stepping off on Nimbus, Goku traveled over West City heading directly for the big yellow dome that looked like a cut lime. It was the huge place where Bulma stayed, he couldn't sense Yamcha in the city either which probably would mean she'd be in a better mood than usual. She had a knack for knowing things and fixing things, if his friends were all so against keeping Chi-Chi then maybe she could give him an answer - at least that was the hope anyway.

Setting off midday Goku didn't bother with any distractions, he needed some serious help.

Yet if he believed that this was going to go over well at all, he was once again reminded of what happens to those who think far too much ahead.

His entire person monitored by satellites in orbit, the pull and occasional twerking of a politicians or generals arm wasn't too difficult in the information era. Even with Goku's notable reputation in the world's upper circles there was little to curb that greed.

"Looks like he is heading into West City," One man reported from behind a desk, "Hard to get in with the cloud cover but it does appear he has a passenger which may be the package." One hand covering a radio, another holding down a receiver.

"Good, once he lands inform me of his location. We'll do this the diplomatic way first, use local law enforcement then we can progress from there." Another superior officer said, his older features not liking his current duties but he'd been ordered to do so. His unabashed frown remained on his face. Tasked with tracking a man who appeared to be carrying something very sensitive, it was in fact so sensitive that even he didn't know what it was.

Some big shot wanted whatever the boy was carrying, but apparently it wasn't dangerous, or at least not enough to warrant actual military action because the guy was flying into West City with it. Sighing, lost on why his resources and time were being tied up on all of this he missed the message being sent out by the same man who was monitoring the teen's movements.

A warning being sent out ot the man paying him: **Arrived in West City per description, is nearing Capsule Corporation Headquarters. **

As luck would have it though, there was a large protest currently ongoing in West City. Nearly five thousand people were protesting the current state of affairs inside the city. Complaints of the incredible wealth of Capsule Corporation. The rapidly changing climate and events that had been transpiring over the years dealing with the constant fluctuations in the tides as the moon seemed to disappear for no reason and massive craters appearing over the world sparked mass outcries of panic, as they took to the streets to vent their frustration at the current system.

Blaming a select few, capitalism, and neglectful politicians to their plight they were passed right over by the oncoming teen and his magical genie. Their words lost through the speed of Goku's travel and lack of knowledge.

Down below there were others receiving messages and texts telling them to start heading in a new direction. The downtown public weren't listening and there were more cameras elsewhere.

There was no reply, because their assets were already moving into the city, ready to sow the seeds of discourse for a price. Taking the information provided to them by someone much higher up. After all, why get your hands dirty when a few thousand willing souls will happily make your job so much easier.

Unaware of the coming conflict, Goku landed on the front steps after hoping off Nimbus. Chi-Chi resting on his shoulder, partially floating in the air as she looked over the place in front of her. "Wow, you seem to be pretty bold walking right in here, Master."

Goku just chuckled, "Nah it's fine i've been here before and Bulma is a friend so I'm sure she won't mind me stopping by unannounced. I do it all the time." This wasn't anything out of the ordinary, he knew his friend was accustomed to his visits and often made time to sit down and talk with him.

Going inside the automatic doors, Goku approached the small intercom and pushed the buzzer.

_Please state the name of the party you wish to visit, leave your name and occupation: _A robotic voice replied through the intercom.

"Hey Bulma! It's me Goku!" He yelled loudly, picturing that his friend couldn't hear him unless he shouted right into the little box device.

_One moment please. _The two remained there for about a minute until the doors opened up. Standing just on the other side of the room, her hand over the front door controls was Goku's blue haired friend. "Bulma!" He shouted somewhat excited, running over to his friend somewhat leaving Chi-Chi behind as she slipped off from his shoulder due to the quick acceleration.

"Oh, wow, Goku?" Bulma remarked noticing the much taller spiky haired kid she had seen just a few years ago. "Man, you've done some growing up." Giving him a full once over from his head down to his feet.

"You haven't changed a bit aside from your hair being short." Normally Bulma had really long hair, she was currently rocking a barb cut that barely went around her ears.

The two friends exchanged a bit more pleasantries as Bulma had been Goku's first real friend since he lost his Grandpa. Although their moment was broken as Chi-Chi approached from the side, giving Bulma a look over herself, but cracked a coy grin as she put a hand around Goku's arm.

"Mind introducing me, Goku?" Chi-Chi remarked, instantly catching a hint of a glare from the woman known as Bulma. Already Chi-Chi could feel so many emotions rolling over her, a vain, arrogant, and downright domineering woman. _I wonder how she will take the knowledge of my powers?_

"Oh sorry, Chi-Chi this is my friend Bulma. She's really smart." He used his free hand that wasn't occupied by Chi-Chi's own grip to gesture to her then returned the act towards Chi-Chi. "Bulma this is Chi-Chi, she's a genie that grants wishes." Blunt as always.

The heiress blinked, looking to Chi-Chi then to Goku. "What?" Wide eyed, a skeptical dance of her lips as she tried to vocalize the crazy thing her long time friend had told her. Not that their adventures in the past hadn't been anything but crazy, the fact that he was coming here to tell her that was simply, mind blowing.

"Yes, Bulma I am a magical Genie," She levitated off the ground but to show off her powers, just that little bit more, she snapped her fingers and poofed herself into a new outfit. A short blue halter top with cut off jeans and her hair tied up in a red bandana with gym shoes. "Now you can imagine yourself with black hair and a cuter face." She teased as she mirrored the exact outfit that Bulma was wearing, down to the oil smudges and cuts in her clothes.

She blinked, once, twice, then turned to Goku. "I'm assuming there is a story to this?" Pointing to Chi-Chi and letting the cute comment slide. There wasn't anyone better looking than her, magic or no magic.

"Oh yeah, it's a long one. We first met Yamcha, then ran into Oolong, then went to Master Roshi, and now we're here and hoping you can help." He brought his hands together, "Please Bulma I need your smarts to help me find a way to help Chi-Chi stop being a Genie."

Sighing, '_Of course, but it's Goku and I can't rightly refuse that guy… and besides.' _She flicked her eyes towards Chi-Chi for a moment. '_Not like there isn't a few things that I don't want.' _

As Goku set about telling Bulma the current problem he was facing, at the same time as if to prove her point even more, Chi-Chi cooked Goku his lunch via her magics and laid out an entire spread for him to devour. He didn't leave out the other bits of strange things happening around his friends, Oolong and Roshi started acting strangely when around Chi-Chi and that they both were adamant about getting rid of her.

Something he refused to do, not if there was a chance that he could help her, but even still he wouldn't just dump her somewhere. There would have to be a place where she could be alright. People deserved their chance to be better.

"I see… so this is," Gesturing towards the container that was on the table, " What holds her in place or contains her powers?" Bulma's analytical mind taking over for her as she was being presented with a problem and already tried to discern what would be the best way to handle it.

Goku's eyes looked to Chi-Chi, she shrugged herself. "I'm not sure. It could be the container, or myself. I've never really thought about where my powers originate from but I could guess that it plays a part in it." She truly hadn't ever thought of it.

"Hmm, well maybe we could do some type of scan of this thing. Like break off a piece-"

"Absolutely not," Chi-Chi cut her off. "Breaking it, while difficult, might kill me. It is a part of me, just like your hands and feet are to you. I feel everything that transpires. Breaking it could shatter the whole thing and then it would probably do the same to me."

"You know that for certain?" Bulma said, eyeing the container. "Or are you guessing?"

"I don't know anything for certain, I'm a powerful genie and if I'm going off old fairy tales you could imagine that destroying their lamp or container kills them, wouldn't you agree?"

'_Fair point' _Bulma conceded, this wasn't exactly scientific and she probably wouldn't chance it herself if in the other girls shoes. "So how about we take it to my lab and just put it under some microscopes and do some thermal scanning. Could give us some clues as to how to maybe set you free... " Her voice trailed off for a moment, "Speaking of, Goku told me that someone has to take your place or free you in a certain way. What is that certain way?"

Chi-Chi shook her head, "No offense but neither of you are capable of doing that, so me telling you how would be meaningless."

"I could do it Chi-Chi," Goku told her smiling, "You know that I would do it if it could free you."

Still she shook her head, "Goku it's not that simple. I would've known if you could have done that method back when you freed me. That room, well that room wasn't there as a safeguard against people wandering in and stealing me. It was a complex locking mechanism that required a high degree of intelligence that no offense, Master. You simply don't have, you passed the endurance, strength and speed necessary to complete it, but you didn't solve the riddle that was etched onto the stone that was holding me. That was designed to be about as tough as the riddle and challenges that you'd have to take in order to free me from the one who put the first genie in there. You have all of the qualities but one which means I won't put you on that path."

"Why not?"

She gave him a sad look shaking her head. "It would mean that you'd lose your soul, your body, and mind to the person who did this to me. It would be worse than death and I like you, I like you enough to not ever want to have you go through that. You would become a plaything for him and trust me, you do not want that." Chi-Chi exhaled pulling her legs up into a ball. "Especially for someone like you Goku, you try and see the good in everyone. Even someone like me, when you know that I'm not a good person. You'd be forced to do evil things and even when I'm around you it's a challenge not to twist your wish into something evil."

"Don't say that Chi-Chi, there's a good person inside of you, it's why I'm not going to give up on you." Goku reassured her and she gave him a smile but looked away. Finding that she had to wipe some minor irritation from them.

"Well who exactly is this _him _you're referring to."

Chi-Chi said nothing, turning her body further from them. "I don't know that, I've seen him a few times but he doesn't really have a name. He just calls himself the Man of Glass, if he has a real name I don't think I can be of much more help than that."

"Odd name, doesn't sound like anyone I've ever fought before." Goku remarked upon hearing the unique name. "So what type of guy is he?"

"I-"

A loud buzzing noise escaped from the intercom drawing the attention of two people. _Security Breach, Security Breach. _An automated voice repeated on loop.

"Oh what now?" Bulma groaned flipping in her chair and pulling up a computer screen, her hands going to the main monitors.

A crowd burst through the main steel gates of the complex, hundreds of people began swarming the front door. Crowbars, bricks, rocks, and other objects began flying from their hands at the domed yellow building. '_Down with Capsule Corp! Down with Capsule Corp! _They all began chanting together as the protesters began banging against the break resistant glass. Some parts cracking but not shattering as steel smashed into it, breaking into portions of the front exterior and triggering a secondary defensive system.

Steel shutters began to roll downwards attempting to seal off the main entrance by design as several breaks were detected coming from the outside. The near blast door level equipment was jammed up along a window.

One protestor jammed a homemade pipe bomb into one of the shelter widgets and…

Bulma watched the monitor get scrambled as the explosion took it out. "What the hell are they doing to my house?!" She shrieked, "Oh they better not be getting inside I swear I will introduce them to the latest line of Capsule Corp self defense if they do!" Growling, she grabbed her phone and speed dialed her mother and father to let them know of the situation. It took maybe a minute before she had contacted them and then directed the best weapon she had.

"Goku can you go get those people out of my home before they start tearing it apart." Bulma said, pointing back towards the way they came and in the general direction of the people probably wrecking her front room. They had security bots but it would probably not do much, since they were less lethal designs. _Spraying pepper spray, and running with high voltage riot shields probably won't keep back a couple hundred people. _She would have to rectify that solution another time.

Normally he'd jump at the chance but his eyes flicked towards Chi-Chi's container. "Can you take her with you?" While he was pretty sure that he could keep her with him, the risk of letting someone get their hands on her was too much for even him, not after seeing what other people had done to get ahold of her.

Chi-Chi looked up at the ceiling and just shook her head, not vocally objecting but she had a good idea of what was to come. But both other parties missed the exchange that the Genie had with herself. "Sure, just make it fast." She joke patted him on the shoulder, "You know me and wishes."

Goku laughed it off as well before taking off. Leaving Bulma who picked up Chi-Chi's vessel- "So what is your desire, my mistress?" Her voice immediately streaking through Bulma's body causing a shudder to run through her.

"You don't mess around, do you girl?" Bulma snickered feeling the room getting hotter and heavier as Chi-Chi smiled in front of her. Her eyes flicked down towards the container and she felt that temptation building inside of her already. _Three wishes, what can-! _She shook her head, "No, no Goku told me about what happens with your wishes. I'm not biting, so just follow along, we've got some things to get done."

"Oh?" Chi-Chi inquired, this Bulma was quite the character despite her desires to have some wishes. er analytical mind was overpowering her baser desires.

"Yeah, we've got to get to my lab and run some tests… because I'm always curious and wonder how things tick." A pure grin of delight at tinkering with something unknown was far too appealing for someone like her to pass up. Besides, it's not like it would hurt. Radiation didn't probably affect magic or genies… _right? _

[***]

Goku found people destroying the front living room that he had just been in not too long ago. "HEY!" He shouted, his hands on his hips. "Get out of Bulma's house!" He couldn't have been less intimidating to a mob with his childish demand.

Several people flipped him off while another spray painted _Bulma Briefs loves _with a large phallic shape on the wall. Others broke the table and tossed a burning couch out the shattered from door. If Goku had intended on that working it had obviously failed.

"Alright." Goku said holding up his hands.

The mob outside still ready to start busting up more of Capsule Corporation watched as bodies were being hurled, literally, outside. Knocking over other protesters as people were being thrown outside. They weren't being hurt but they weren't exactly being treated nicely either.

"What the hell gives?" One voice shouted as five more people were flung outside and knocked more people over like bowling pins. Others started cursing and screaming, several molotov cocktails connected with the side of the building but the industrial grade material wasn't able to be set on fire. Several hoses sprayed down the fires and dousing some of those wearing black in water as from the window stepped a single man. His orange gi and blue shirt hardly the threatening visage.

A lot of people began to throw rocks and other debris at him, "Fuck you pig! CORPORATIST! Asshole, white supremacist" And a whole slew of creative curses were being hurled just like the pieces of garbage, but Goku was unaffected.

He held up a single hand and flattened his palm towards the gathering crowd.

The police which had been marching down in lock step towards Capsule Corp and pushing back the wave of looters and vandals left in their wake heard an explosion, but instead of a bomb going off people were sent skywards over the walls of the Capsule building and landing in a heap on top of each other on the other side.

Shouts of outrage and screams of panic filtered through the air as two more large almost hot air balloon crowd sizes of people were lifted up and dropped over the wall. Yet as the masses of enraged protestors found that they had been so quickly denied their chance for vengeance against the evil corporation they had a new target and broke towards the police in a haphazard fashion.

A brawl broke out amongst everyone involved, riot clubs and shields quickly brought to bear against the mob which began to splinter and fracture even further.

But if that chaos wasn't enough… A helicopter flying down low over the buildings swooped in from nowhere.

Goku, who had been marginally distracted by the scene playing out in front of them, covered his face as the wind kicked up quite a bit of grass and rocks making him shield his eyes. The black military aircraft dropped low and did a hard landing on the grounds just inside the complex.

Five men dressed in all black, in a somewhat matching appearance to the people fighting with the police broke from the side of Capsule Corp. Several sub machine guns were in their hands and one clutching an ornate looking container.

The teen's sharp instincts had him watching what was unfolding as he was unsure as to what was taking place. Spotted one of them jumping into the helicopter clutching something he was very familiar with!

"CHI-CHI!" He shouted exploding towards the helicopter as it pulled up and off the ground. As he neared the landing gear Goku was met with a full barrage of minigun fire. The volume of lead pelting him and stopping his chase as the bullets smacked with such intensity he had to break out of the line of fire.

But as the helicopter twisted through the city he saw someone else standing inside the helicopter, her female face giving Goku a sad smile and a wave.

"I wish that we could shoot that asshole out of the sky!" Before even Goku knew it, those words were shouted. And then in a flash the helicopter changed shape, six more miniguns were now protruding from the front of it.

Goku shot backwards as each of the heavy miniguns began spraying a torrent of bullets towards him. Buildings were being pelted leaving behind a gouges as Goku twisted turned and bent at a high speed to avoid being struck by the oncoming barrage. But as he kept his eyes on the helicopter a body was thrown out of exposed side. The person flailing as they were sent out and screamed before slamming into the concrete below. "I wish this thing could go twice as fast!" Another voice shouted out, and Goku could only stare as the machine shifted once again.

Two large jet engines appeared on the side and then- Goku watched it take off at incredible speed. The rotor blades being torn clean off by the force as the teen tried to follow after it, but as he did, he saw the tail of the helicopter break off.

The frame had been overloaded, the additional weaponry stressed the metal, the jets were not made to allow the thing to fly for very long. Three bodies slipped out as the helicopter tailspun itself and spun down and towards the masses of people still littering the streets.

Chi-Chi's container slipped out from the doomed aircraft landing on top of an awning before sliding down clattering onto the ground. Goku was already rushing downwards as all of the chaos and confusion distracted so many people from the glittering trinket.

Except one…

"Ah, so you're the young man I've been hearing so much about." A voice spoke to Goku, he sounded excited and unaffected by the current commotion. Reaching down his hand plucked the container from the ground and set it on a table, not overturned by the maddened panic.

Balding, middle aged face filled with rough stubble, wearing a light yellow button up shirt and brown jeans. He looked like nothing special, he was quite average looking. No muscles even showing, he didn't even smell particularly well either.

Goku paused as the man sat down, nothing seemed right about this entire scenario. "Who are you?" He asked, as he approached an aura rolled over him. It wasn't one of strength or power, but something entirely different.

"Well… I am a man of many things but this-" He gestured to the panicked people, "This needs to be stopped." He clapped his hands, twice. "Come sit with me if you would."

Goku didn't realize what had happened at first. But as he looked around he quickly caught on.

Time had stopped.

People remained in place, their expressions, their bodies unmoving. The fires didn't flicker, the smoke didn't rise, a falling water bottle and the water escaping from the top remained exactly where it was.

"You can control time?" Goku expressed in shock, this wasn't like super speed or slow motion.

The man sitting across from him pressed his lips together before smiling, releasing a hearty chuckle. "Time manipulation is one of many things. But-!" He said his voice a rising inflection, "I do know quite a many things. But more importantly I know things that you want to know." Again the strange man gestured for Goku to sit, finding no reason not to at the moment Goku did, his eyes looking around at the birds that remained frozen in flight and the entire world that felt eerily silent.

"Who are you?" Goku asked again, the man just smiled.

"Oh I'm sure you already know the name given to me, one of my beloved pets dared to share it with you." He flicked over the container the top clattering over, reaching towards the lid that seemed impractically small for his hand to fit… except it did. His hand pushed through and he seemed to be digging around on the inside.

Then Goku heard her scream. "Nooo-!" Her voice cried out and with a single tug pulled Chi-Chi free from her bottle. Holding her by the forearm she now rested on her knees in front of him. Terror shined in her eyes. "Please let me go-!" Chi-Chi shrieked but the man just shook his head.

"Tsk. Tsk." He said clicking his lips. His attention shifted back to Goku sensing his obvious rise in aggression to protect the little Genie in his grip. "Now my friend do not be worried. I am not going to hurt her." He said in that same placidly calm voice.

Goku looked at Chi-Chi but she did not look to him, her eyes were locked onto this man, her entire body was shaking from fear. Her fingers tightly gripping the hand holding onto her as she arched her back away from him, though he seemed to be unaffected by her struggle. "Let her go." A bit forceful, his hand clenching tightly.

"Very well. You are the man who freed her from that death trap of a mountain." Letting her arm go, Chi-Chi scrambled away practically crawling her way into Goku's lap. Looking for any measure of protection from this guy who was sitting across from him. Putting an arm around her he gave the man a hard glare. "There's no need for hostilities… Goku wasn't it?" Holding up his hands, showing he clearly had no interest in a fight. He gave a quick look over at the fight sitting across from him, and he nodded his head.

"Yes, yes certainly you are him, Goku the esteemed fighter and student of many. There's been quite a few things I've seen you do. It's no surprise that you'd be the one to end up finding one of my pets."

"Chi-Chi isn't some pet, she's a person." He implored to the strange man. "Can you let her go? She doesn't need to be trapped inside of that bottle."

The strange man seemed to consider this option, rolling his wrist he leaned backwards before shaking his head. "Sadly I can't do that, you see the wish that placed the original person inside of this magical bauble of mine has been passed down for almost a hundred generations. I simply can't let such a prestigious legacy of mine be ended merely because of your whims even with someone as exceptional… and _unique_ like yourself." Gauging the way Goku looked at Chi-Chi then back to him he smiled. "But I can tell you're a good lad. So how about this…" Reaching inside his shirt he pulled out a piece of paper.

"What is that?" Goku asked as the man set it down on the table beside him.

The other man chuckled, "Oh this?" He pushed it towards Goku. "This is a contract. I can clearly see that you care for that midnight beauty in your arms and perhaps she cares for you as well… Isn't that right my dear?" His voice snickering in amusement as Chi-Chi whimpered and buried her face into Goku's chest. "But if you do me a simple task I will release her from her imprisonment and set her free."

Goku looked at the piece of paper, but even with his limited education he knew that what he was looking at wasn't any language he knew. "What is it that you want?"

"That's what I wanted to hear, I knew you were a good lad." The man's head nodding in approval. "The selfless man, putting those he cares for before his own needs. Although despite your bravado you are a bit scared and have been for some time…" His voice trailed off as he seemed to reanalyze Goku. "Yes… Yes…" The man's gaze made the hairs on the back of his neck crawl.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing at all. Just musing I suppose. But I should get back to the point." He tapped the contract again, "You my friend just need to… find a certain someone and deliver them this." He tossed a small coin towards Goku who caught it.

"Okay, so who do I have to give this to?"

The man smirked, "Ahh so you see that's the fun part, you will have to find him. I can't do everything for you, otherwise where would the fun be? But I'm not without heart, lad." He grabbed the container on the table and tapped the lid. With snap of his other finger Chi-Chi was sucked back inside in a blink. Her voice was muted as he clasped the lid tightly.

"Put her down." Goku warned slowly rising up from his seat.

"I'm not going to hurt her, I needed to… motivate you. Because the man I'm looking for is in fact quite interested in this little trinket, but more importantly what's inside." Shaking the vessel lightly for effect. "If you would sign my contract I'll agree to the terms and let her go once you have done what I ask."

"Do you promise to let her go, and not hurt anyone?" Goku countered, looking at the paper and back to him.

"Agree to the contract first." The strange man said, gesturing to the paper, "Just press your thumb against the paper and we'll have an accord."

Goku paused for a moment longer but he did as he was asked and pushed his thumb down onto the paper. He felt something prick his skin and a small spurt of blood came out as he pulled away.

"Perfect, we have an agreement." He reached down and plucked up the paper and put it back in his shirt.

"So who am I looking for?" Goku said watching as the man handed Chi-Chi's vessel back to him.

"That would be one of your earlier acquaintances. The professor and archeologists. Anaidni, give him that coin of mine and I will remove my bindings upon the girl inside… but I would hurry." He turned to be ready to leave before giving Goku a look over the shoulder.

"Why?" Goku replied tucking the container into his waistband.

The man laughed, "Your science friend… the genius. She took a little chunk out of Chi-Chi's vessel and sadly her power is escaping. So if you don't do what I ask in four days… She dies."

"WHAT?!" Goku shouted as the man smiled at him. He looked back down towards the container and noticed it, a small sliver had been cut into the side by something very precise. Horrified at the prospect he looked back up to see the man gone.

"Good luck, Goku," A loud double clap was heard again and the entire world restarted, people's voices returned into screams. Birds and objects started moving once again, leaving Goku with only four days.

Four days to find this Anaidni or Chi-Chi would die. But first he had to find Bulma again and find out what happened.

**R&R**

**Kerghan**


	13. Signs

**Chapter 13: Signs**

**A/N: Another update, and probably more questions than answers as we have our finale coming in the not too distant future.**

Goku was heading back to a location he barely remembered, but clutching Chi-Chi's container in his palm the teenage fighter knew he had to be fast and precise. If the strange man who had spoken to him earlier was telling the truth, then he would have to be quick in order to save her. Bulma had - unintentionally - chipped a piece thick enough to cause a metaphorical leak in the bottle.

While attempting to scan whatever it was that made this thing up, her lab had been hit by a flashbang and in the subsequent chaos someone had ripped it from the lab table clamps tearing a small gouge into the side. Leaving Bulma with a flake no bigger than her finger nail.

But apparently that was enough, the men sent in to steal Chi-Chi's container had done exactly that, meaning someone knew about her and had been following him. Bulma had quickly deduced that this was far more serious than she had thought before, telling Goku that she'd try and figure something out on her end. But considering her friend had just signed a contract in blood with a man who could stop time apparently, she thought that he had more important details to focus on.

Namely his timeline and finding this Anaidni. So that left Goku speeding through the air on top of Nimbus, in a race against time - though the four day deadline seemed generous. There were always things that may try and interfere with it.

But since then, Goku hadn't been able to talk with Chi-Chi. She secluded herself in her vessel for over five hours and hadn't spoken a single word to him or even made any attempt to do so. More and more, however, Goku's eyes kept slipping down hoping to hear something from her, '_What is wrong?'_

He could only wonder but Goku tried to think, "Chi-Chi, you said there was a way to break this spell on you, but because I messed up freeing you, you wouldn't tell me, right?"

His words were only met with further silence. _Why are girls so strange? _"Could you tell me now, Chi-Chi, if I know what it is I might be able to save you. We might not have to risk this at all." If there was a chance to save her now wouldn't it be right to at least know what it was? If she didn't tell him then how could he ever know if it was even possible.

Despite her apprehension to saying anything, Goku would be willing to at least humor a shot at saving her that and if by chance he didn't find the guy he was looking for he would like to use every option available. This wasn't one of those easy punch your way out kind of deals, he would actually have to think a plan well in advance. '_Well my plan right now is to just find Anaidni and give him this weird coin.' _There was probably a significance to it, but whatever it was it was lost on him, all it had was the picture of a mirror and on the other side was a skull.

"Please Chi-Chi, come on. I just want to help."

He could've tried for hours, Chi-Chi simply did not wish to talk to him.

It was a hard pill to swallow, but he knew that he just had to push forward. He could still save her life, provided everything went well.

But he was going to be dealing with a serious rude awakening.

Several hours later, Goku arrived at the large museum from weeks earlier, the seemingly innocent location had been where things had started to go downhill. Having given someone trust to take a look at Chi-Chi's vessel had almost killed someone.

He pushed open the doors, the light jingle of bells signaling someone's entrance was met with complete silence. Goku's eyebrow raised in curiosity, doing a sweep with his senses in trying to detect anyone. A quiet, almost erie feeling was lingering in the air. A small veil of dust seemed to have gathered all over the exhibits.

'_Wow someone hasn't been taking care of this place.' _Goku thought as he stepped forward, he could suppress the quiet feeling but not the hairs on the back of his neck. The creaking and groaning of wood and exhibits seemed to almost be listing as he made his way inside. Large fossils seemed to be almost angling towards him even though he knew that it wasn't possible. Blinking his eyes, the bones returned to where they had been originally. "Man," He wiped a small bead of sweat, "This is freaky."

Continuing forward, Goku made it up to the office. Turning his head towards the glass doors, the once ornate office was overturned and a complete mess. The chairs were pushed aside, bizarre drawings, glyphs and words were inscribed all over the glass, floor, walls. Some in chalk, others in red, and some were in a foul smelling excrement.

"What… is all of this?" Goku's jaw dropped slightly, his eyes flicking around, but he wasn't dissuaded from entering. Twisting the knob and walking inside, Goku was greeted more foul odors but that wasn't all-

"Who?! Who goes there?!" A voice yelled out, rising up from the center of the room, several ornate circles carved out of white chalk were formed around a large central ring, each point forming a star with a pentagram filling in between the large star and circle carvings. At each end was a candle, at the points of a star, each one flickering. A head turned towards Goku, and a haggard face, one that was a far cry from the one he had seen many weeks ago.

He appeared to have been aged by years. A short beard matted and covered in dirt and grime, hair that was long shaggy and unkempt blocked portions of his eyes, but did not conceal the thick bags and cuts into his face. His nails had grown longer, almost several inches in length, his entire body was covered in stains and his clothes appeared to have never been changed. "Y-You?!" He pushed himself up, "You bastard! Look at what you did to me!" His voice rising to a panicked yell, "This is all your fault!" Shoving a finger directly at Goku with hatred.

"What? I didn't-"

"Bringing that curse upon me! Was that your plan? Do you work for _HIM, _was that your goal, to make me suffer like this?" Grabbing at his hair he began to pace around in a circle, raving with spit escaping from his lips. "You had to know about my curiosity, tricking me into taking it, yes, yes, that was it!" He pointed up into the ceiling before spreading his arms, "Take my genius, ruin me! All for your entertainment, I see it now!" He began to cackle, until he began to cough and hack up hard violently, until he slipped and fell back to the ground taking in huge dry heaving gasps.

Taking a full minute to calm down, Anaidni just shook, "I just wanted to know so much, all of that knowledge to become remembered as the greatest mind of my time… but you didn't tell me what you would take from me." Lifting his head up towards Goku his face cracked with brown streaks as the dirt came off of him. "It was all a lie, it is not a gift but a curse. A curse that you so willingly passed off to me." His voice faded into a quiet whimper. Struggling to fight back the tears he couldn't keep himself from looking even more pathetic. "I learned about _him, _I know what he is and now I'm trapped, unable to leave this hell that you tricked me into."

"I didn't do anything, I just wanted to know about Chi-Chi." Goku protested, holding up the container which made the haggard man recoil in a scream of fright.

"Get it away from me! Get it away!" Scooting backwards until he touched one of the chalk lines he dared not to move further. "She is a demon too, a collector of souls for the foolish. She is his champion, because who would ever refuse a beautiful woman." His eyes looked to Goku, his face twisting backwards before spitting towards him but managing barely past his gnarled feet. "What deal did you strike with them? Did you come to collect souls on their behalf, is that why you are so strong, Goku! Is that how you keep beating all of the military forces that have conspired against you at my behest?!"

The warrior paused, _Military forces? _His eyes flickered with realization, "You? You sent those people after me and attacked my friends?"

"In order to retrieve that monster you hold in your hands! If I had her back… I could take back control of my life, I could undo this curse you placed upon me."

Goku's lips pressed into a flat line, his brows narrowed, "By hurting people? Because of what you did people died, innocent people you sent after me got hurt and killed because of what you did!" He was almost shouting, taking a step forward, his foot landing upon the chalk line.

"NO!" Anaidni yelled, "Don't break the lines, if you do that he'll come!"

Goku pulled his foot back but looked to the man for an answer, "Who is he?"

"The devil himself! Are you stupid?" Anaidni sputtered, "He who tricks men with their heart's greatest desires, gives them that taste only to tear out their souls and turn those dreams into terrifying nightmares that make any fate of our mortal lives Heaven by comparison," Running a hand through his hair he crawled over and began to fix the chalk lines that Goku had partially erased with a spare piece of chalk in his clothes. Going to his knees he looked up at the other man with a desperate gaze, "If you knew what I knew you would understand, I discovered all of his secrets, I know what he is and that is information he won't let get out so easily. Since he created that demon wearing a girl's skin you have no idea that she is using you, all for her own master's ends. You think that she wants to be free? Hah! That isn't the truth, she doesn't want to be free, because freedom means him taking her soul to be played with eternally. You just don't see it yet, because you're too pure, too innocent of a man. You do not have deep inhibitions, desires, lust, or greed in you yet so she can't begin tearing at your soul so that he can come and claim it like he wants to do with me. Only the noblest and brightest of people he loves to toy with," He rolled onto his side, using a nail to play with the dust around him, drawing shapes similar to the walls and other surfaces.

"Is it your strength? Your willpower, or some divine connection that keeps you from falling under its sway?" He rolled his head back over and stared at Goku for another ten seconds. "It is a mystery even to me."

He could only scratch his head, none of this made any sense to him. Anaidni seemed like a totally different person talking about all sorts of crazy things, but he remembered something. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out the coin given to him by the strange man, the promise to release Chi-Chi and save her life if he just gave this to Anaidni. "Can I at least give you this?" Holding up the shiny little trinket.

The crazed man's eyes lit up again, "A death token? Oh, you must really be in league with them for sure. But you'd think me mad to want to willingly take that from you." Studying Goku's expression he could only grin, "What kind of a fool are you, Goku?"

"I'm not a fool, I just want to help Chi-Chi."

"Help a demon? What kind of man are you or have you long since sold your soul to the devil, but perhaps you are just unbearably naive."

"I don't know what's going on, but I have to save Chi-Chi, she will die in a few days if you don't take this," Pushing his hand and the small object in it towards him, "She won't have to suffer if you just-"

"Never!" he shouted him down, his hands crawled inside of his shirt scratching at his sides. Rising up to his knees the man came closer towards Goku, "You don't understand, perhaps no one will. Ever since I made that wish I knew all of the world's greatest secrets and mysteries. I can't remember everything now, but the things I saw in those few minutes changed everything. It's why I had to contact anyone who would listen, anyone with a chip on their shoulder and a hole in their pocket to get that demon back here."

Goku paused still looking as the man just shook his head, "When you discover something so mind-shattering, that everything I once knew about the world is turned upside down, that there are Gods and Devils roaming around this world… and worst of all. They do nothing, they care for nothing. Our Kami, is nothing more than a charleten, offering nothing to this world's future except a passing glance. Letting evil propagate and destroy us with temptation while he sits back and judges us… the idea that an omniscient being is so indifferent to our suffering. I can barely stand the thought, but in a world like this there has to be balance." Dragging his fingers inside his coat he snapped his coat flinging some dirt which Goku covered with a hand blocking his vision for but a second- A bloom of smoke appeared as his chest was smacked with a bag, purple gas quickly filling his vision and going up into his nose. "That was a tranquilizing powder, it helps me sleep when the nightmares get too much, a pinch or two is usually enough-"

The teen's vision began to swim and the man's words became garbled and incomprehensible as he toppled over.

"But when I use fifty times the dose on you. I doubt that you could overcome such a potent sedative."

He felt so heavy, collapsing to the ground his hand dribbling out the coin and the other let Chi-Chi's container roll out from his palm. '_No… No, get up, body get up!' _Goku wanted to rise but there was little he could do.

He lifted up the dropped container, his crooked fingernails dragging across the surface. Causing a form to burst free. "Yes?" Chi-Chi's depressed tone audible as Goku's eyes began to close.

Darkness enveloped his eyes as he remained powerless, the sedative taking a toll on him. The foul and multiple odors in the room had masked the clever trick by the archaeologist. The power still lingered on his skin and its effects were making his entire body numb and unresponsive.

"I wish for-" Goku lost his consciousness until the boom that came next knocked his eyes open, but his vision was glossy and he could barely register who was who. Chi-Chi remained standing upright with her hands in front of her as Anaidni just laughed, "Perfect! With power like this I'll be able to-"

There was little to keep him awake, it was such a force pulling at his eyelids that even his resolve was overcome. Slipping into a deep sleep for an untold amount of time.

It was a dreamless sleep, he didn't wake up until a voice spoke to him.

"Tsk, tsk, it appears that you were quite close to your goal, but I guess you were caught unaware it seems."

'_Who? Who is that?'_

The person laughed, "Such a short memory, but after all that I've seen out of you Son Goku, I know that it might be a bit much to follow, especially in your state." A hand grabbed at his shoulder and pulled him upright, Goku's entire being was jerked back into the world that he had been taken from not too long ago.

Drawing in a full gasp of air as his lungs were forced to begin working rapidly, he nearly doubled back over but was kept up by a strong arm. Taking several full long gulps of air Goku turned towards the appendage keeping him standing. "Y-You?" He stuttered slightly.

"Indeed," The strange man from earlier was now beside him again. His plain features showing neither disappointment or anger but a mild intriguing grin. "It seems that you need my help again, and while I'm not normally one to give multiple favors I feel that it would be fair to say that you 'owe' me one?" He chuckled, his speech inflecting a great deal as what he might be owed.

Once he found his footing again, Goku pulled back and saw the strange man now away from him, walking around the room, his eyes scanning over the environment. Showing disgust more than intrigue at all of the cruel shapes and its sources used to make them. "Ghastly." He said, shoving a bucket of excrement ladened with hand prints.

"Wait? Where is Chi-Chi? Where is Anaidni?" Goku shouted in realization. His vision snapping around the room and spying none of them in the area.

"Gone, unfortunately. Some time ago as well." The man said as he was looking around. "Ah well, it should just make things more fun. I believe that you should probably get around to finding them, Chi-Chi's time is still running out. Wasting more than a day sleeping and the better part of another traveling here to find and fail at giving Anaidni that coin won't leave you with much to spare if you take too long."

"Wait? What, how long have I been out for?" Goku asked, the man simply shrugged, "How much time does she have left?"

"Less than a day."

"WHAT?!" Goku shouted, "I've been asleep for-" He couldn't believe it, that he'd been put down for so long that he lost the ability to speak. The other man put his finger in his ear and rubbed it, "I answered your question, is yelling really necessary?" Satisfied that his ears were no longer ringing he put his hands behind his back

"Well I don't believe that it should take you too much time to find Anaidni, Goku. In fact, it should be quite easy, the real problem will be how you plan on defeating him since he used quite the clever wish to make himself more powerful than the strongest man on the planet."

He stopped, "To be the strongest man on the planet?" '_That's the wish he made?'_

"Yes, quite so, but unfortunately that won't be enough to stop you." He put a hand on Goku's shoulder. "Will it?"

Goku was about to reply that it wouldn't but all of the stuff Anaidni had been ranting about came back to his mind. "Who are you?" Goku asked, his eyes giving a long hard stare. The man gave no inclination to Goku's words.

"Goku, Goku, I already told you who I was." The man just snickered, his eyes shining with amusement. "But I can only assume that the little man ranted and raved about me, I guess his words have shaken a bit of your confidence in what I offered you?"

"He said a lot of things. But I want to know the truth." Goku pressed, despite wanting to rush out and find Chi-Chi he also knew that there was something off about all of this. He'd never seen anything so crazy like this before in his life. "He got a lot of people hurt and killed because of Chi-Chi, and you said that Chi-Chi is your doing. So I want to know what is really going on."

"The story is quite long, even for a man of your attention span." He joked, walking around the room his foot kicking away the intricately made circles and diagrams of chalk. "I am just a man who gives people what they ask for, nothing more."

"It doesn't look that way to me. How come everyone who ends up using the bottle ends up miserable or crazy?" Goku countered, he'd seen Chi-Chi's powers go awry on everyone but him, there had to be some reason.

"It is simply within their nature, the only fortuitous thing is that you are one extreme glutton, were you not something more than human I believe you would've long suffered the effects of your wish. But luckily for you, you are clearly something more."

He gave a quizzical glance, his brow rising up in response. "What does that mean?"

"It means that you are more than human." The man grinned, hiding that he knew something about Goku that he wasn't willing to share, "But you should probably go and find that boy who took Chi-Chi. If you don't save her in time, then it would be quite pointless for me to answer your questions." He paused himself, turning fully around he held up a finger, "But how about I answer one of your questions, if you will answer one of mine?" Goku nodded his head in agreement, "Splendid! You may go first."

Goku wanted to ask some other questions, about who this crazy man was, whether everything Anaidni said was true, but he had a more direct question. "What is Chi-Chi, is she a human, monster, genie?"

"All three." The man said with a wave of his hand, "I can see that there is a little confidence shaken in you, no doubt you've heard quite a few things about me already and considering our earlier meeting you are still not sure what to make of me. So I'll be generous and divulge a bit more. Chi-Chi was a real flesh and blood human, the keyword being was."

"So what is she now?"

"A good question, but I did already answer it, but I suppose the direct answer would be just a poor unfortunate person of circumstances. A mother who made a bargain that she couldn't keep, the irony being that she wanted to protect her only daughter only to end up daming her to a fate in my service. Then isolated and alone, doing everything she could to escape only to realize that her freedom has to be won, not given. The poor child that once existed inside of there has become a representation of humanity she is surrounded by. Greedy, dark, lustful, angry, and bitter people all wanting just that little bit more, or to have what they should not." He drew back his finger and placed his hands into his pocket. "Now my question for you."

"Go ahead."

"What do you want with her? You seem awfully attached to a person bringing you so much hardship. Doesn't seem quite worth the headache for just doing the right thing."

"Chi-Chi's my friend, I want to help her. I've helped other people all over the world, I fought against King Piccolo, the Red Ribbon Army, and tons of fighters."

"Interesting, but why is she your friend? It seems that she's caused nothing but discontent with those who were close to you? So why not just abandon her, it would be the smart idea don't you agree?"

Goku growled a bit, "That would mean giving up and I know that Chi-Chi isn't completely evil. I feel there's something special about her." It was hard for him to admit that he knew Chi-Chi wasn't the nicest of girls he'd come into contact with, '_But still' _"She tried so hard to make me like her, to push me in a certain direction. But I know that deep down she doesn't want to do that, I know that she wants someone to be there for her and well… I like being around her. She's not like my other friends, she's no Bulma and no Launch because I know what it's like to lose your family."

'_In more ways than you realize.' _The man thought looking at Goku. "So, a deeper connection of heart and soul. Ah, it is quite refreshing to hear such honest candor coming from a person these days." The man clapped his palms together, "Well, thank you for the chat it was fun, but you should be heading out, Anaidni won't be waiting around forever, and so is your time to save your friend." The man said before taking a few steps backwards and disappearing into the shadows from whence he came. Leaving Goku with another quest to find and best Anaidni before whatever he had planned was realized.

What that was, he didn't know, but he didn't want to find out either.

**R&R**

**Kerghan**


	14. Deal With The Devil

**Chapter 14: A Deal With The Devil**

**A/N: To answer your curiosity Joker you were indeed correct.**

Riding atop Nimbus at full speed, Goku made his way towards the massive spike of power that was now looming over the world. He could feel Anaidni like never before, the amount of energy he was putting out was astounding. In addition the ki of many of his friends were in the area but they appeared to be much weaker. 'Tien, Yamcha, Krillin, Chaotzu…' They had probably gotten involved in an attempt to stop this new threat not knowing that he was probably one of the strongest people on the planet now. But that didn't seem to have stopped them from apparently trying to intervene.

Goku steeled himself knowing that he would have to defeat Anaidni quickly, there was a time limit and not much left of it. He had been blindsided beforehand because he let his guard down. A mistake that may cost many people dearly…

Just miles away was Anaidni, who was busying himself, everything meticulously working towards his goal of preventing his own end. "This curse… This curse won't affect me anymore." He'd seen the light and he knew the truth, the secrets and treasures of the world were all his to know and never want to know at the same time.

In turn he had condemned his own soul to the workings to evil incarnate the moment he had picked up that stupid container. "But I won't be trapped, I'll beat him! I'll undo the contract, I will I WILL!" He ranted. Not that he hadn't already been challenged unknowingly by people who simply did not understand. The four of them had put up a good fight, but they were nothing to the strongest man in the world! 'I did defeat a former world champion and several others who have been finalists.' It only gave him more confidence going forward, he'd already underestimated Goku but he had been able to deal with him effectively enough.

The chaos of the situation had diverted an entire small town to evacuate. Afterall it wasn't often several martial artists fought with a superhuman. People quickly fled out of panic, not that he had any real concern for collateral damage at the moment. He was dealing with a conflict that was far beyond just property damage and people getting hurt.

Trying to fight off pure evil and not having the time to explain that was difficult. But he needed this location, the town aptly named 'Crossroads' - it would be the place where evil would manifest itself looking to harm him and further spread all of its evil and corruption across the world.

What were a few innocent people now, compared to the thousands if not tens of thousands who had been pulled in by the promises made by the same demon? There wasn't one, his actions could save thousands more if he managed to break the contract and kill the demon pretending to be a genie.

While she may be human looking, he knew that there was a demon heart inside of her. That was his focus, draining her power and removing her from the world was paramount. But for now he just needed to keep building wards to keep that demon out of his location then he could be just fine. The contract would only last as long as the wish was fulfilled, if the contract was broken then he would be freed. His soul wouldn't be taken and he wouldn't have to be spending an eternity in agony and suffering as one of evil's playthings.

He'd been tirelessly working on everything, but his eyes looked towards his vaunted 'genie' or demoness. Strewn out over a stone slab, her form almost inert, she appeared to be sleeping but he knew that the magics keeping her tethered here were fading and there was going to be no last minute wishing to undo his power and strength.

If he'd had better foresight he could've gone after the seven mystical dragon balls which he had discovered were real, and not hindered by haunted evil beings. But he didn't have the time or wherewithal to make that happen. "No.. No this will have to do, I need to live first."

But once the demon faded he'd be safe, he just had to endure until that time was complete. So he kept at his work cutting more lines into the ground, there were no more simple chalk markers and he gave himself more space to work with. The deep grooves he could carve by sheer force were impressive.

The only flaw he had, however, was the wish that he struck. A quick clause, something so ridiculously impossible to achieve his wish could not be swindled like before. Wishing to become the world's strongest man so long as he did not set foot on Mars and at the bottom of a volcano. A complete impossibility.

The trap had been laid, now he just had to make sure that evil itself didn't work its way into his wards and cause him problems.

As he carved a path with his bare hands and feet, he marveled at just how much a change his wish had brought him. Looking at himself in the mirror he had nearly tripled his muscular size, but even that wasn't comparable to the amount of strength he had, removing most of his scraggly features upon gaining his new body form, his hair cut into a haggard ponytail and his beard now just a thick goatee. His nails while still unsightly weren't half as bad as they had been before.

It felt like he had been given new life and brand new body. "And it nearly cost me my life and my soul. Gah, this is still too insane!" He'd been able to barely keep his sanity up until this point by pointing out how mad everything actually was.

Hoping, however, that he could keep himself intact was the only real problem.

'Unsurprising, But this would make sense, this guy is unbearably naive. Probably also explains why he isn't affected by the curse at all.' His face pulled into a scowl. "Lucky prick." Observing the warrior land with some force just a dozen meters away after jumping from a yellow cloud. "To what do I owe your company?" Anaidni stated in a low drawl. He'd put enough sleeping powder to knock a man out for a week, yet he was up and running after a few days.

Goku looked around, his senses scanning for any signs of other life in the area. He found it disturbing that there was none. A mild stab of guilt touched at him as he didn't fully check on all of his friends, their kis were stable and lower than normal. He assumed that they would need some time to get themselves back in fighting shape. But considering he was on the clock there wasn't time for idle chatter.

"Where is Chi-Chi?" Goku asked directly.

The snort of contempt was quick, "Why do you care about some misguided demon? Did you forget everything I told you?" Anaidni had to add thickheadedness to the list of traits he was beginning to dislike immensely from this man.

"I was asleep for the past few days after that dirty trick of yours." Goku countered, not that his memory was serving him the best. Trying to remember exactly what he told him had been, complicated, considering that he had been awakened by the strange man who appeared out of nowhere and left just the same.

"True… But I assume that you've come here to take her back? Well sorry I won't let that happen. No one will be subject to her whiles or that of her demon master. That I assure you will be a certainty."

"Let her go, you don't know Chi-Chi, she's not evil. I know evil people, I know people who just need a little help understanding right from wrong and even if you don't like what I'm saying it doesn't give you the right to kill her. So I am asking you," He outstretched his palm towards Anaidni, "Please give her back to me so I can save her life."

There was no way he was going to back down from this. Evil had to be destroyed and even if by some small miracle Goku was right. Well, sacrifices had to be made for that greater good. "No."

Gritting his teeth ,Goku let his ki flare up in response. "Please don't make me fight you, no one else has to get hurt or maybe die from this. Please, it doesn't have to be this way."

Before either side could further their climactic speeches a new voice appeared and one that had a foreboding tone and implications. "Oh but someone is going to get hurt. The question is… who?" Standing atop a signpost, one that had a fork in the road marker. Another set of crossroads into the city. Dressed just the same, the thin veiled smile on his lips showing nothing but amusement at the entire situation.

"You-!" Anaidni decried, in part terror and anger. Looking towards his carefully carved runes and wondering how the demon had managed to get past them. "You bloody monster, you are just like the legends say you are, the man of glass, the merchant of mirrors, or do you still go by the traveling name Gaunter O' Dimm!" He shouted, the anger causing his own voice to crack as he felt a flood of mild panic. "I won't be swindled, I won't be taken away by you like you have so many others!"

"You have learned so much about me it seems, quite so." O'Dimm merely laughed, "But you need not worry, I have plans for what will happen to you when this ends, because it can only end one way." Still perched atop the signpost like a bird, his form not all bothered by where he was standing he outstretched one arm towads Goku. "I present to you, my Champion. Son Goku, he's here to grant your last wish as per the contract you agreed to when taking my little servant."

"Hah! Like he can fulfill that, the sheer impossibility of that wish you can't manage, but also… I doubt that he will fight me. I know the man won't kill me and I know he won't put me in any situation that might end up with me dying, O'Dimm." His voice arrogant, he'd thought this through. There was no way that he would not achieve victory. "You will lose, so why not just run away while you still have some pride intact!" Spitting back at the man whose expression did not change.

"See Goku, this is why I placed Chi-Chi inside of that bottle, I give the man everything he desires and then has the nerve to mock and spit in my face as if I am the reason for this." He shook his head, and slipping down from the crossroad sign he approached Goku bringing his fingers together in front of his body. "All you have to do is beat him, once you've done that I will release Chi-Chi as per the agreement."

Goku eyed Gaunter O'Dimm, the bizarre thing that he was only made him feel off balance. "I don't want to hurt anyone if I don't have to, we can work this out." His protests were met with small tsks from O'Dimm.

"I'm sorry, Goku, but I can not agree to that and while I know it is low of a man to force others into their bidding. Sometimes it is necessary to add a little, hm, shall we say motivation?" Reaching into his hand, he pulled out a small hourglass. Holding it up to Goku he showed that the sand was already ticking. It sat within his palm, both ends were about the size of a baseball and there was already a small amount of sand poured into one side. "This is the time remaining for Chi-Chi. If you don't defeat him then I won't be able to save her. Not as long as she bound to Anaidni as her default master."

"Hah! So you admit you've already lost? What is this some attempt to kill me, that doesn't fulfill the contract of the wish I made at all."

O'Dimm ignored the taunting. "One fight Goku, and I'm not asking you to kill him. But you will have to make him surrender her to you. If you don't, then I am afraid her life will be forfeited for his, such are the terms of the contract I have made with you and the rules upon which I have set for the genie you set loose upon the world."

'This isn't right! None of this is right. Damnit!' Goku was stuck, trapped between a mountain and a mountain. Neither option was appealing to him, "I see your hesitation, I know the signs of conflict within a man with a good heart when I see it. Though don't forget… you are on a clock." He set down the hourglass on the ground, "Sometimes as a man you just have to make a split decision, go for what you feel in your heart as the right answer." He put a hand on Goku's shoulder. "I know you'll make the right one, because the future you have before you now will be greater than any reward I can bestow upon you. Just do what your body is telling you and there shall be no regrets." He gave Goku a small bow before patting him on the back. "Good luck Goku, I'll be watching."

"Ah yes, one final tip, Goku," O'dimm's voice becoming a whisper, leaning in close so that no one else could hear him. "The secret to your victory and Chi-Chi's life is in your history. Lead Anaidni to the depths of your history and you shall be victorious. I promise you." He pulled back leaving Goku confused as he started to walk away.

"Oh, not going to watch yourself fail, I wouldn't have expected evil like you to just walk away with his tail between his legs." Anaidni couldn't believe it. This was the best plan? That somehow Goku was going to get him onto Mars and in the middle of a volcano? Hah! Everything was going to work out, just like he planned.

O'dimm didn't turn around, he just held up both of his hands before turning back around slowly and offered a deep bow. "I don't believe I'll fail. Because I've put the best this planet has to offer against you and I know… that he will succeed." Lifting his head, O'dimm's face was blocked as Goku charged Anaidini.

The super powered human, while stronger than any man on the planet and with a body that was rivaled by none, met a force that he had not ever seen before. A man with something dear to lose. Though it might be avenging the life of a fallen friend, or going up against an all powerful demon bent on world domination. It had all the framework for a struggle that Goku had gone through time and time again.

Anaidni might've held the pure strength advantage but lacked a critical element when fighting someone like Goku. Grabbing his first he attempted to fling the fight away, more focused on creating distance than a direct confrontation. Goku, being carried by the giant man's momentum, swung himself up into the air and shot straight back down. Fist reared back as if he was going to repeat the same charge. Anaidni readied himself for another strike but as he threw a counter punch he met only air, the after image left behind caused a momentary lapse of the powered up human.

And that opening gave Goku one hell of a counter blow. Two strikes right to the sternum and with so much force it made Anaidni buckle his knees and spit to spill from his lips as Goku pulled one fist back and swung it straight upwards. The devastating uppercut split Anaidni's lip and sent him flying backwards. Landing on his back, the far larger man rolled and came to a stop in a kneeling position. His body low to the ground and with his increased strength exploded like a cannon. There was no flight or ki to guide him, just raw power.

Goku did not back down, meeting the challenge head on, unafraid and also feeling the excitement of a truly great battle filling his veins, the adrenaline and endorphins blanking his mind to nothing but the rush of the moment. Anaidni caught Goku with a cross, breaking through his guard with a titanic blow making him stagger, but Goku kept himself upright and as Anaidni readied another hammer blow with his fist poised to slam so far down into the ground that Goku might find him buried beneath dozens of feet of Earth he caught the muscled arm that had just struck him, one hand grasping the forearm the other locking his shoulder just above shoulder blade.

A bellowing cry as Goku used his superior leverage and flip the massive bulk up and over. Cracking Anaidni's head straight into the concrete. The force burying him up to his elbows.

Ripping himself free Anaidni was not given a chance to rest this time. Goku struck at him again. Several shots battered the man's larger ribs, making catching a breath feeling like a knife was digging into him. But the warrior didn't stop, using his smaller size he shoulder charged Anaidni, knocking him onto his side. One of his arms covering his injured ribs as Goku tried to grapple him, moving into a position where he could incapacitate without causing too much damage.

Grabbing underneath one of elbow's Goku began to pull backwards. Anaidni's head pinned by Goku's foot. The body trying to follow the head but as Goku locked the arm into an awkward position it only amplified the stress and pain of his joints. "Give up!" Goku told him through his teeth.

"And what?" Anaidni ground through his teeth, the former famed archaeologist had becoming nothing more than a vagrant brawling in the streets. "Let my soul and life be taken by a being of pure evil? No, I refuse to yield. You'll have to manage the impossible." He raised one foot into the air and with the force of a small explosion shattered the ground beneath them. Goku's footing and perch lost to keep his grip and let go. Unable to break away, he was struck hard by Anaidni. Driving one hammer blow into Goku's guard again and again.

"You're a fool! You are working for a being who is the personification of evil incarnate and you ask me to give myself up to eternal suffering for the sake of one of his puppets?" His imbued strength battered Goku's forearms until it could take the abuse and broke to the side. Two hard hooks with both hands cut Goku's cheek, staining his face and shoulder with blood until Goku shoved both hands into Anaidni's chest.

The explosions from Goku's ki sent the once human man into the air, the burning pain and scorched flesh making him cry out as he was launched high into the air. Anaidni lacked any sort of grace or finesse as he plummeted back down.

Bracing his body for the tremendous impact which shattered a car as he landed, one entire foot caving in the front hood as the other broke through the axle and punctured concrete.

Anaidni could only swear in aggravation, the others who had tried to fight him were not even close to this guy's level, his brute force was more than enough to overwhelm them but this guy could not only take the abuse. But give it back in kind. "Fuck. I should've asked for crazy powers like you." Rubbing his jaw as Goku flipped out from the ground and landed a few meters away. "What kind of freakish powers do people like you have? Where you can summon energy like that from thin air? Are you some superpowered god of lightning or something?" By all accounts he should be using a giant hammer with all of the crazy things he'd seen so far.

"It's not lightning," Goku corrected moving into his stance. "It's ki, all life big or small, plant or animal has it."

The two had a staredown, neither side refusing to blink or break in the moment as the weight of the situation just hung in the air for a few moments.

When one blinked they both had thrown themselves forward. Goku refused to just back down from the challenge, despite the other man's glaring handicap when fighting him. A part of the teen didn't want to win this fight by just flying around. He wanted to fight his opponent head on.

Goku pulled his arm back as Anaidni released a bellow becoming a mirror of the same actions Goku was taking. Both of their senses heightened and waiting for the first moment and when it came to both of them swung. Goku's fist and Anaidni's collided with the other's face the resulting shockwave knocked both of them apart and parting the clouds around them from the impact alone.

Both minds went blank as they slipped from the air and returned towards the ground. Landing with a resounding crash, concrete and gravel torn free by the impact.

Laying just a couple dozen meters away both of them pulled themselves back onto their knees, their eyes still flashing and seeing stars. Goku shook his head, and as his eyes looked around he saw a set of words that made him think back to what O'Dimm had told him. Just beside them: The Museum of Natural History. 'Did he mean? Here? Is this what he was talking about?'

Only Goku noticed it but he saw a flicker of O'Dimm's face standing in the window of the building. A coy grin on his face before he disappeared. But what remained was the hourglass. Like a monitor it showed that the bottom was mostly filled with sand. 'Time is running out!' Goku Ignored the ringing of his ears and pain in his jaw. With nothing but determination in his heart he released a battle cry and charged his foe.

Anaidni attempted to block.

But he did not have the endurance or speed to keep up with Goku who was used to this treatment. Ducking under his guard, Goku shoulder charged him and with both of his knees pumping tore a line through the ground leaving grooves as the large man tried to find a perch with his feet but could not and was pushed through the glass of the large history building. They broke through a kiosk sending papers flying as Goku came down with a heavy blow to Anaidni's head, a resounding crack could be heard.

There was a grin on O'Dimm's face. "Just as planned." His fingers strummed together watching as Goku had got the hint quickly enough. "But how quickly?" He mused, on the second floor of the museum. The center exposed out and hollowed for at the basement contained an island replica, with a very key feature.

Slamming Anaidni into one exhibit piles of red and brown sand shot outwards. A cut across the archaeologist's face from the glass caused his vision to blur, his huge arms grabbed at the sand and threw arms fulls at Goku, the choking thickness made Goku hack and cough. Missing as the sound of metal being crunched beneath Anaidni's fingers came through the dust and smashed him in the nose, blood burst from his nose a long cut was left alongside his face. The metal object breaking apart as its glass and replica wheels were shattered on the ground. Still coughing, Goku managed to dodge the next blow as flagpole was swung next, the metal snapping in two full pieces as it missed. The flapping banner clearing just enough dust and debris from Goku's senses to let him tackle Anaidni.

The two flipped end over end as they broke through a banister and landed in the basement. Falling through a brown stone cylinder. Red lights and orange colors flashing as they hit the bottom. Anaidni's finger grabbed Goku by the throat as the teen tried to pull back from the pressure and get a better flow of air.

Both thrashed about, Anaidni kept Goku pinned using his size and weight to his advantage but, just as he saw Goku's face began to darken with a light shade of blue. The sound of applause could be heard. "Congratulations…" The voice of O'dimm ringing out, walking down from the air like there was a set of stairs but when there was nothing under his feet.

Anaidni was startled by the sight and even more startled… when his grip on Goku began to fail. All of that power that had once been coursing through his veins faded, his arm began to shrink and his body became naught but the haunty visage it had been but days before. Anaidni watched as O'Dimm stopped just beside him. "Your final request… has been granted." A smirk playing across his lips.

"What the hell are you talking about? We are not on Mars standing in an active volcano!" But the strange merchant of mirrors merely laughed, his amusement showing. "Oh but we have, the dust at your feet came from the Mars exhibit you two smashed into, that thick reddish brown dirt covers your feet upon you which now stand… and of course a small scale volcano replica that you two tore into as well."

Holding up his hand to the rocky wall lined with LED's it was designed to look and act like a real volcano that was actively erupting the lights flashing and showing where the stages of eruption were. Also scattered by their feet was the remains of the mini rover that had been created for the Mars display. The thick dust and dirt a representation of standing on the red planet that was light years away.

"No! NO!" He cried backpedaling from O'Dimm as Goku stood up watching as the strange man just walked slowly forward. The man of glass had a focused look as he reached back his hand.

"Your soul is now mine Anaidni, just as you claimed your power, by our contract it has been completed. You now owe me the bargain for having access to my powers." The man tried to move but O'Dimm's hand grasped his stomach. Anaidni's screams of pain were quick as he fell to his knees, his body seemingly aging in seconds, turning from a young man to that of a husk until the skin became nothing but flakes and ash until the only thing that fell into his palm was the skull of what had been the greatest archaeologist in the world. "At last…. It's over."

Goku stood rooted to the spot, unable to act until the act was finished, it was as if his body had been frozen somehow. But O'Dimm put the skull underneath his shoulder and offered a slight clap and Goku felt his muscles and body return to his control. "What did you just do?!" It was the first thing he demanded.

"Received my payment." O'Dimm remarked, his other hand reaching into his robes and pulled out an hourglass. His eyes peering down and noticing that the sands were just about to run out. "With seconds to spare." Slamming his hands together the hourglass became the container. Taking his hands he then with the greatest of ease snapped it in half.

The smoke burst forth from the broken container and as the smoke filtered down towards the ground leaving a figure to form and in several moments Chi-Chi appeared, her form lip and unmoving. "You have held up your end of the bargain, Goku, and as per your request I have given you my servant. Though she might not be as terribly useful as she was before I'm afraid." O'Dimm flipped Anaidni's skull in his hand once before looking at Goku. "I hope that you are satisfied?"

Goku wanted to ask what had just transpired but he knelt down and picked up Chi-Chi gently off the floor. While she might appear dead, there was only a slight heartbeat and the faintest of breaths leaving her lips. Her master noticed the panic and uncertainty in his face and decided that it would be proper to clarify further. "She's alive, but she will require time to recover, however, her memories since becoming my servant have been removed. I can't have her remembering too much about me. So what is left is the mind of a terrified young girl inside of the woman she has become."

"What did you do to Anaidni?" Goku asked setting Chi-Chi back down and giving the strange being a hard glare.

"Received my payment, finding a greedy, prideful, hollow, and arrogant soul such as this is so rare on Earth nowadays." He flipped the blackened skull in his hand smirking slightly. "Why are you so concerned about him? He nearly killed her, harmed your friends and who knows how many other people because of his actions."

"It doesn't mean he deserved to die, people can change." Goku protested but O'Dimm shook his head. "That virtuism will hurt you one day more than you know. You have admirable qualities, truly one of a kind but your actions may end up hurting more people, especially the ones you love." His voice shifted and became more somber as he spoke. "But enough prattling I do believe our business here is finished. There is something about people whose names start with the letter 'G' that are strangely capable for some reason, just like the last fellow who helped me out centuries ago."

"Who are you?" Goku asked standing upright, his face serious, his hands clenched at his sides and chest thrumming.

"I was the man who gave up the unenviable job to the man you now know as Kami. But that's all I'll tell you, for someone like you still has a greater purpose to serve in this world, Goku, it is why I will not grant you this request. But don't worry, you'll scarcely remember me in the morning."

Goku blinked, and before he could speak O'Dimm raised up his hand and before Goku could protest, the man clapped his hands and the world went dark…

**R&R**

**Kerghan**


End file.
